Phone Calls
by JenRar
Summary: The team is out of state dealing with an incredibly hard and heart-wrenching case. When it's over, Garcia brings a little light back into the team. Derek makes a big decision and takes her home to Chicago. Morgan/Garcia, JJ/Will, Emily/John, & Austin/Reid pairings, but features all team members. Lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1: Garcia

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Disclaimer applies to the whole story._

~*~PC~*~

**Chapter 1: Penelope  
Garcia's POV**

God, I was tired, I thought as I sat in front of my babies. Too bad the team was still out in South Dakota on the latest case. I knew that they were all just as tired—or more so, considering they'd been working non-stop for just over a week. Everyone had known last Thursday when we gathered in the conference room that this case would be a bad one. I took off my glasses and scrubbed at my face, remembering back to that day.

~*~PC~*~

"_Franklin, South Dakota. Located about sixty miles west of Sioux Falls, with a population of just under three thousand. Two boys, ages six and eight, have been kidnapped and murdered in the last six days. A third, Jimmy Townsend, went missing yesterday after school. He just turned six a month ago. The bodies were found by hikers this morning. They'd been brutally raped, beaten, and then strangled to death. Coroner puts the time of death about three days after each boy was taken. The local sheriff called and asked for our help."_

_JJ looked and sounded as horrified as I felt, even though I'd yet to force myself to look up at the pictures I knew she'd displayed on the screen on the wall._

_There was silence for a moment, until Hotch cleared his throat. "I don't have to tell you that this will be a bad one, people. Grab your bags and take a few deep breaths. Wheels up in twenty minutes."_

_I grabbed my laptop and hurried out of the room, not wanting the others to see the tears already streaming down my face. I rushed into my office and closed the door quietly, setting the tablet down on my desk and burying my head in my arms, sobbing almost silently. I didn't say a word when I heard Derek's familiar quick knock on my door._

"_Sweetness? Can I come in?" he asked as he opened my door. I knew he'd seen my shaking shoulders and heard my sobs when he shut the door, rushed over to me, and went down to his knees, spinning my chair around and wrapping his arms around me. "Oh, Baby Girl. I know. This is gonna be a bad one. I'm sorry you're gonna have to help. I can only hope that you don't have to do much."_

_I sniffled once, wrapping my arms around him as well. "I know, Hot Stuff. I'm worried about you and the rest of the team, too. It won't be nearly as hard for me as it will be for you. Are you ready to go?"_

_He kissed the top of my head once more, giving me a squeeze before standing up. "Bag's ready to be picked up on my way out the door. Just wanted to come in and say goodbye before heading out. Call if you need to talk, okay? Don't try to be a rock if you don't feel like it."_

_I nodded. "You call if you need anything. I mean, I know you'll call if the team needs anything, but Derek, if you need to talk, I'm here, okay?" I smiled to show how much I meant it._

_He smiled the special smile that he only seemed to direct at me and nodded. "Will do, goddess. I'll talk to you soon, I'm sure. Be good," he said, smirking as he waved once and then closed my door behind him._

~*~PC~*~

They'd been right. The case had been a miserable one for everyone. Poor little Jimmy's body had been found not too long after they had arrived, and the next day, seven-year-old Tanner Smith had been kidnapped on his way home from school. His body had been found the day before by some older kids on their way home. Then, just an hour ago, eight-year-old Seth Harris had been taken from his front yard when his mother ran inside to answer the phone. The team was frantic, knowing that Seth only had until Sunday to live—if they were lucky and the UNSUB didn't finish it faster with the pressure I knew the team was putting on him.

I hated this case. Every time I talked to Derek or another member of the team, they sounded more and more down. I was trying my hardest to stay positive, but even I, the team's eternal sunshine, was having a hard time keeping my head above water on this one. Luckily, with some information I'd given them, along with their brilliant profile, the team now knew who'd taken and killed the boys. It was only a matter of time before they caught him. The sick, twisted bastard was a deputy in the sheriff's department. He worked the early shift, which meant he was off duty when the boys were taken as well as when he dropped the bodies. With the kidnapping of Seth Harris, they had a fairly good idea of where the man was going, so I was waiting by the phone to hear word of rescue of young Seth and the capture of the murdering rapist.

I knew that after the case was wrapped up, everyone on the team would need to talk to their loved ones. A brilliant thought came to my mind, and I immediately picked up the phone. The first person I called was Derek's mother, Fran.

"Hello? Penelope, is that you? Are you and Derek all right?" By the end, she sounded almost frantic.

"Hi, Fran. I'm sorry! Yes, yes, we're okay. I didn't mean to scare you. Derek and the rest of them are away on a case at the moment. It's been a bad one, but they should hopefully have it wrapped up within a few hours. I wanted to do something to help take away some of the stress, so I'm calling someone important to each of them and asking if they would be able to call their person when I give them the word. I thought I would have everyone get a phone call at the same time just after taking off on the plane. That way they can get in a better place and might be able to rest on the ride home. Will you, and maybe Des and Sarah, be around to call Derek later tonight?" I finally took a deep breath. I'd been worried about getting it all out before breaking down, the need to find my own comfort weighing heavily on my shoulders.

"Oh, Penelope. It sounds like you need someone to talk to, as well." Fran's voice sounded concerned, and I smiled.

"I will, Fran. I'm sure I'll be the first place Derek comes after dropping off his bag at his desk when they get home. I'll be okay until then. But thank you," I said sincerely.

"Of course, sweetheart. Please know you can call me if you need to talk. I'm always here for my son's best friend and the woman I consider a daughter, even though we've never met in person. Now, I'll get Des and Sarah over here in a few minutes, and they can spend the evening here. We'll be here when you're ready for us."

I smiled. "Thanks, Fran. It'll mean a lot to Derek to talk to you. This case..." My voice trailed off, and I swallowed before speaking again. "It involved children, and you know those cases always hit Derek especially hard. This one's been rough."

"Oh dear," she whispered, the heartbreak and pain evident in her voice. "It'll be our pleasure. Call when you need us, Penelope."

I hung up the phone and opened the file with the numbers for the rest of people I needed to call. Within twenty minutes, I'd made four more phone calls and was staring into nothingness when my phone rang with the special ring I'd set for Derek's number.

"Tell me you got him and Seth is home safe and sound," I said, not even bothering with a hello.

In an exhausted-sounding voice, he said, "We got him, sweetness. He'll be heading to jail after he gets out of the hospital. He took three bullets before going down, but the doctors say he'll be fine in a few weeks. At least well enough to transfer to the jail infirmary until he's healed or sentenced to prison. As for Seth, his parents have already taken him home. He wasn't harmed at all, aside from being terrified, along with some bruises around his wrists and ankles from being tied up."

I let out the breath I'd unintentionally been holding. "Oh, thank God!" I frowned slightly. "Are you all okay? How are _you_, handsome? Are _you_ okay?"

He sighed. "I am, Baby Girl. Just tired. We're cleaning up here and plan to be in the air in an hour or so. I'll call you from the plane before trying to get some sleep, just to let you know we're well on our way, okay?"

I smiled. "Good. That's good. I'll be here, sweet cheeks. Tell the family hello for me, and I'll see you all when you get home."

"I will. Later," he said, sounding better than he had when I'd first answered the phone.

Hanging up, I immediately made five phone calls, giving them the time to put my plan into action. Satisfied, I grabbed my cell phone and headed to the break room to get a fresh cup of coffee. It would be a while before they got home, and I wasn't budging from the BAU until then.


	2. Chapter 2: Derek

**Chapter 2: Derek  
Derek Morgan's POV**

I tossed my bag onto the seat beside me and then sighed with relief that the case was closed and one little boy was safe at home with his family. I was so damn tired that I could barely think straight. As soon as everyone was aboard, the plane taxied down the runway, and then we were off. I pulled my cell off my belt and hit speed dial one.

"You've reached the Spectacular, but Exhausted Oracle of Quantico. I take it from the phone call that you guys are headed home?" Pen's voice sounded tired, but calm and, as always, soothed me immediately.

Chuckling, I replied, "Yeah, Baby Girl. We're wheels up, and everyone's getting comfortable for the trip home. It'll take us a long time to get there, but I think everyone's planning on catching some sleep. We're all wasted. I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way. You should go home and get some sleep..." I let my voice trail off, knowing that trying to convince her would result in nothing but protest.

"Hah," she laughed. "No way, gorgeous. My butt will be planted on the couch in my office until you all are home and able to pry me off of it. You know I wouldn't be able to sleep well until my family's all home safe and sound."

"Of course. What was I thinking?" I asked her, grinning.

She made a sound between a snort and a giggle. "Simple. You weren't. Seriously, though, you need sleep. No more calling me tonight unless you have a nightmare and need to talk. Otherwise, I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

Nodding, even though she couldn't see me, I told her, "Of course. I'll see you when we get back to the office. At least try to get some sleep on your couch, Pen." I waited for a second, feeling the need to tell her other things, but finally decided they could wait, so I hung up the phone.

Not twenty minutes later, my phone rang. I was about to look at the caller ID, but then I heard first Reid's, and then Hotch's, and at once, Prentiss's, JJ's, & Rossi's ring, as well. _What the hell?_ I opened my phone and said a quick hello.

"Derek, honey," a warm voice said.

"Mom?" I was really confused. I'd just talked to her the day before we left for South Dakota.

"Yes, sweetie. The girls are here, too."

"Hi, Derek," Sarah's voice called out on another phone.

"Hey, big brother," Des chimed in.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked, a smile growing on my face. It was amazing how I instantly felt more relaxed than I'd been in over a week.

"Well, we heard from a certain birdie that you guys are on your way home from a really rough case and that you could probably use a few minutes of family time." My mom sounded rather pleased with something.

"A certain birdie, hmm?" _Garcia_, I thought to myself, feeling my grin widen.

"Yeah, by the name of Penelope Garcia." Des giggled. "She called Mom, and Mom called us."

"I'm glad. She was right. It was a really rough week—one that I really don't want to talk about. Believe me, it's better if you don't know the details. I _would_ like to hear about what you guys are up to, though."

"Work at the hospital's been busy," my mom said. "One of the other women is out on maternity leave right now, so I've picked up a few extra hours. I'm enjoying it."

"That's good," I said, smiling. "Don't push yourself too hard, though. If you're doing it for the money, you know I can help with that if you need it." I'd made plenty of investments over the years and was fairly comfortable financially.

"No, I know you could. It's not about the money. I love what I do, and aside from you and your sisters, it's all I have. So thank you for the concern, but please, don't worry about me."

She sounded firm on it, so I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled. "Okay, okay. Not worrying, I promise. Sarah, how are you and Charlie?"

Sarah laughed. "Way to get out of trouble, Derek. Again." I grumbled, and she just laughed again. "Charlie and I are great. Wedding plans are coming right along. I'm still enjoying the volunteer work I do. I've been doing some work at the hospital with Mom, spending most of my time there in the neonatal ICU and nursery, helping rock and feed the babies."

"Oh, I'm sure you _hate_ that," I said, grinning. I knew that Sarah was in her element when working with babies. She'd been trying to get a job ever since the company she'd worked for had downsized, laying off half the staff, but volunteering while she searched was something that she'd been looking forward to. "Please tell Charlie I said hello. Maybe I'll see him the next time I get up that way, since he was gone for work last time."

"He'd love that," she said, honesty quite apparent in the tone of her voice. "If you come up, you should think about inviting Penelope, too. We met the rest of the team, but we _still_ haven't met your Baby Girl," she teased.

I rolled my eyes at her blatant hint, but said, "Maybe I'll do that." All three of the ladies squealed, causing me to laugh. "So, Des, what about you?"

"Work's going well. I'm hearing that they're planning on promoting someone in the next few months, so I'm kicking it into high gear and setting my sights on that promotion. Outside of work, I've been seeing this guy for a few months now."

I growled at that. "Who is he? Why haven't you mentioned him before now? Give me his name, and I'll have Penelope check him out for you."

Once again, all three women laughed.

"Derek, honey, don't worry. It's an old friend's son. They're a good family, and he's a good man. He's a doctor at my hospital. Trust me, you'd be proud of your sister. She's chosen well, son, and she's happy. If you don't trust me, trust your sister. You've always been able to do that, so don't change that now."

Feeling chastised, I sighed softly. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, Des. I do trust your judgment. If you and Mom both say he's a good guy, I'll trust you. I do expect to meet him the next time I'm there, though."

"Of course! I'd already planned that, big brother. You'll meet him first thing, I promise."

I yawned loudly then, unable to stop myself, which caused my mom to laugh.

"Okay, girls. I think your brother needs to get some sleep. Say your goodbyes and hang up the phone, please."

They echoed their goodbyes, and I answered in return. "I'll see you both soon. I love you guys," I told them both before they hung up the phones.

"Derek, baby, take care of yourself, okay? We all love you, but we're here. We can't do much for you from here. You need someone to lean on. Someone like Pen—"

"Mom!" I was glad it was just the two of us on the phone and equally glad that she couldn't see my face darken with embarrassment.

"I know, I know. But please, baby, from everything I know about Penelope, from what you've told me and from when I've talked to her myself, I know you care about her and she cares about you. Just think about it, okay? Think seriously about it." She nearly giggled, a sound that I hadn't heard nearly enough of after my dad died. "I mean, really. I need grandbabies!"

"Mom!" I couldn't help but cry out again before laughing. "I love you. Give the girls hugs from me and have them give you a big one in return. I'll be up to visit before you know it. And yes, maybe I'll see if Penelope wants to come up with me. I know she's wanted to meet you all for a long time."

"Good. We look forward to seeing you and meeting the lovely Penelope. Get some sleep, sweetheart. Oh, and Penelope wanted me to remind you of what she said earlier on the phone. You are to go to sleep and not call her again. She'll see you when you get home. Good night, baby."

I smiled softly. "Good night, Mom." I hung up the phone, clipping it back on my belt as I looked around the plane.

Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Reid were already asleep, and JJ was still on the phone. I could only guess that she was talking to Will, if the smile on her face was any indication. I caught her eye and smiled. After she'd smiled in return, I settled back and closed my eyes, intent on catching up on some much-needed sleep before getting home to see Pen. I was beginning to realize that somehow, she'd made her way past the walls I'd erected around my heart a long, long time ago.

With that thought in my head, I fell asleep, sleeping peacefully for the first time in over a week.


	3. Chapter 3: Reid

**Chapter 3: Reid  
Spencer Reid's POV**

For one of the first times in my life, the minute I stepped foot on the plane, I let my mind shut almost completely off. I'd done so much thinking during the last week that if I didn't know better, I'd believe that my brain was actually hurting from all the activity. All I wanted now was to curl up, close my eyes, and sleep—hard. Of course, I knew that sleep was probably going to be impossible. We'd seen too much this week. Peaceful sleep wouldn't occur for some time. Rationally, I knew that my body would eventually crash and shut down temporarily. Leaving my mind open to the nightmares was something I was hoping I could avoid for a while.

I sighed as I sat down in one of the seats across the aisle from Morgan. He looked as exhausted as I felt. I shoved my bag to the floor and leaned the seat back, eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling of the plane. I felt, more than heard, the rest of the team clamor aboard and claim their seats. The plane took off with me clutching the armrests, hoping no one would notice the anxiety I still had every time we began or ended a flight. No one was doing much talking, aside from Morgan, who seemed to be having a hushed conversation with an equally tired Garcia back at Quantico. He quickly finished his conversation, and the enclosed space was quiet once again.

A few minutes later, I heard his phone ring again, and I smiled a little bit to myself. I was sure it was Garcia again. Twenty seconds later, my phone rang, and I quirked an eyebrow, wondering who was calling me, of all people. Worried that it might be news about my mother, I quickly grabbed it off my belt and opened it, barely aware of continual ringing throughout the plane.

"Spencer Reid," I said anxiously.

"Hi, honey," my girlfriend's voice said softly.

Austin and I had been seeing each other since a case last year in her hometown, and she'd recently moved up to the D.C. area to finish college. She was even thinking of going to law school.

"Austin! I thought you were at work." I was relieved that she sounded okay, but curious as to why she was home and calling me.

"I switched with Sherry for tonight so I could be here when you got home. Penelope called earlier and said it had been a really rough case and that you would probably appreciate a phone call."

I hummed a soft noise of agreement and smiled. A phone call was most definitely appreciated.

"How are you, Spence?" I realized that Austin sounded a little worried.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Umm, I'm okay. Not thinking about using, if that's what you meant." I could feel the defensiveness creeping into my voice and quickly worked to tamp it down. I'd told Austin about my history with Dilaudid shortly after we became serious, and she'd been very supportive. She, along with my team, had every right to be concerned about me slipping into old habits, especially after a case this rough, and I knew that I had no right to be defensive about it.

"Oh, no, Spencer! That's not what I meant at all. I trust you to tell one of us if that becomes an issue, really. I just meant..." She sighed quietly. "I just meant that I know how hard this case was, and I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk to someone. I know I'm not a member of the team, or law enforcement in general, but I want you to feel like you can talk to me if you're particularly bothered about a case. And geez, if there were ever a case to be particularly bothered by, it would be this one. Penelope didn't give me a lot of details, but she did tell me enough so I would know what was going on." Her voice trailed off again, sounding worried.

"Thank you, babe. I'm just really, really tired. I guess I'm worried about nightmares coming up if I fall asleep, so I'm afraid to close my eyes. Is that normal? Statistically speaking—"

She interrupted. "Chill, honey. Of course it's normal! You look around that plane, and I guarantee every single one of those people in there with you will have at least one nightmare from this case. You can't let that stop you from sleeping, though. You know, even more so than I do, that sleep is the best thing for your body _and_ your mind after all the stress it's been under this last week. Your body and mind need time to slow down and relax. Yes, you may get nightmares. Heck, you probably _will_ get nightmares. If you fall asleep on the plane and wake up with nightmares, wake someone up. You can always call me, no matter what time it is, and I'll talk to you until you calm down. Penelope told me months ago that Derek has them regularly, even more so since everything came out in the open in Chicago and then again after the New York City ambulance bomb. He would gladly talk to you if you wake up with one. JJ would, as well. Jeez, Spencer, everyone on the plane will understand exactly how you're feeling. So please, for me, get some sleep and ask someone for help if you wake up with a nightmare, okay?"

I laughed softly. I'm not sure she'd taken a single breath while giving me that speech. "Okay, I promise. Umm, how are you doing?" I knew she worried about me while I was gone on cases, and combine that with the worries of school and work...I knew she probably wasn't sleeping much herself.

Sighing, she answered, "I'm okay. I'm exhausted, as always, but I'll try to get some rest while I wait for you to get home. There's no way I'll be able to really sleep until I see you home safe and sound. Other than that, I'm good. School went well today. I've already finished all the schoolwork I'll need for the weekend."

I smiled. "Yes, please try to get some rest. Thank you, Austin. For calling and for believing in me. I think I'll go to a meeting when I get back to town before going home to sleep. I'm not feeling any urges right now, but I think I'll need the support after I get home and try to sleep."

"That's good, baby. If you need company, I'm more than willing to ride along with you and wait out in the car for you. Just give me a shout, okay?"

"Thank you. I think I'll be okay, but I appreciate the offer."

I yawned loudly enough that Austin heard me and laughed.

"Okay, close your eyes and sleep now, sweetie. Call me if you wake up with a nightmare and need the company. Otherwise, I'll see you when you get home."

"Mkay. I love you," I said quietly before hanging up the phone and clipping it back on my belt.

I took a quick glance around and saw that a few people were still on the phone, but several were already asleep. I smiled, feeling comforted by their presence, and then closed my eyes and fell asleep more quickly than I'd believed I could have.


	4. Chapter 4: Hotch

**Chapter 4: Hotch  
Aaron Hotchner's POV**

I was the last member of the team to board the plane before we headed home to Virginia. Keeping my stoic mask firmly in place, I looked around at my team before taking my seat in the middle of the plane. It had been a hellish week, and every one of us was having trouble dealing with the gruesome images we'd seen and the horrible things we'd witnessed. Cases involving children always had the worst effect on myself and JJ, since we had children ourselves.

Morgan and Reid both had problems dealing with cases involving child abuse and kidnappings. Dave had problems when the cases involve children, of course, but the older profiler seemed able to deal with it a bit better than the rest of us. Our personal and professional histories had everything to do with how we handle cases. Since this case dealt with the kidnapping, sexual abuse, and killing of little boys, the entire team felt the pressure.

As I settled into my seat and set all my things down beside me, I realized that all I wanted to do was speak to Jack. Talking with my son never failed to brighten my day, no matter how horrifying that day had been. Looking at my watch, I mentally crossed my fingers in the hopes that Haley would wake Jack up to let me speak to him when I got back to Quantico. I wasn't due for a visit with my son for a few days, so until then, I'd have to deal with simply being able to hear his voice for a few minutes every day.

I busied myself with paperwork, shutting out all thoughts and sounds from around me and in my head aside from the ones I needed to complete the arduous task in front of me. When my phone rang a few minutes later, I quickly grabbed it from my belt and held it to my ear. "Hotchner," I said in a brisk, business-like tone without ever looking at the incoming number.

"Daddy?"

I closed my eyes and dropped the pen to the table in front of me.

The sweetest voice I'd ever heard called out again when I didn't answer. "Daddy? Hewwo?"

"Hi, buddy! How are you, son?"

I could hear my ex-wife in the background, prompting Jack to answer. She obviously had the phone on speaker so she could help direct the conversation.

"Daddy, you coming home? I wanna see you, Daddy."

My heart clenched tight inside my chest. "I'm coming home, Jack. I want to see you, too. Just a few more days, and then we'll go to the zoo together like I promised, okay?"

"Daddy, I wanna see you 'morrow! Please, Daddy?"

I smiled, thinking that I'd like nothing more than to get my boy a few days earlier than scheduled.

"I'll talk to Mommy, kiddo, okay? If she says it's okay, then I'll pick you up tomorrow, and we can start our weekend early. What'd you do today? Did you and Mommy go to the park?" Haley had mentioned when I talked to her the night before that as long as it didn't rain, she'd planned to take him today.

"Yeah, the park! Ducks liked bread! They chaseded me and tried to bite me, but Mommy made 'em run 'way." Jack had become fairly chatty the last few months as his vocabulary picked up, but sometimes his words still made me smile.

"Wow, the ducks chased you and tried to bite you, huh? Mommy is definitely good at making the ducks go away and not letting them bite you! Did you swing and ride the merry-go-round, too?" Jack's favorite activity at the park had to be the swings. He and I had spent many hours simply doing nothing but him swinging and me behind him pushing him gently.

"Momma swinged me high. I spinned on the merry round wif' Momma, too, Daddy!...Dora! Bye, Daddy!"

I laughed as I heard the phone drop and Jack's little feet running away to the other room, where I could faintly hear _Dora the Explorer_ coming from the TV. I waited a second and then heard a click before Haley's voice came onto the phone.

"Hi, Aaron. Sorry you've been abandoned for Dora," she said, laughing softly.

I chuckled. "It's okay. I'm used to it by now. Dora, The Wiggles, Bob the Builder... His poor old dad can't hold a candle to them, I've learned. Thanks for helping him call, Hales." Sighing, I said, "I needed to hear his voice more than I thought, apparently."

"Penelope thought you might," she answered. "I'm glad to hear it ended well enough. I don't know any details other than that and that it was a bad one, and I don't want to know." The details of my job were part of what had driven us apart, so that didn't come as a surprise to me at all. "Do you have time off now?"

"Yes, I'm giving the entire team a few days off, telling everyone not to come back in until next Monday. Do you mind if I spend a few extra days with him? I can pick him up from preschool tomorrow and bring him home Sunday evening as planned." I realized I sounded a bit desperate, but wasn't surprised to realize that I didn't give a damn.

"That's fine," she said quietly. "I told him that if you could, that's what you would do. He's very excited that he gets to see you tomorrow. I think he'd pick you up at the airport if he could." We laughed a bit at that thought. "I told him you had to finish some work tonight, though, since I figured you'd have paperwork you needed to finish and that you'd probably want to decompress some before seeing him, as well."

Sometimes my ex-wife was smarter than I ever gave her credit for. "Tomorrow after school sounds perfect," I told her. "Give him a hug and kiss for me, and let him know I'll pick him up at noon tomorrow. We'll go out and get a special lunch after school."

"Will do. Good night, Aaron," she said.

"Good night, Haley. Thank you," I said quietly before closing my phone and setting it on the table. "Thank you," I whispered again, feeling more of the weight from the burden of this last case being lifted from my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5: Rossi

**Chapter 5: Rossi  
David Rossi's POV**

_Jesus. What a fuckin' case._ My heart was heavy as I trudged onto the plane. I was definitely glad to be heading home. I always hated it when the UNSUB happened to be one of law enforcement's own. It left me with a feeling of being unclean; the need to shower away unseen grime wouldn't leave me for weeks in cases like that. At least in this instance, the little boy was home with his family. That helped my state of mind more than anything else.

I was one of the last people aboard, aside from Hotch, and quickly found a seat among the members of the team scattered throughout the plane. Morgan was already on the phone, and from the smile on his face, I knew he was talking to Garcia. After buckling my seat belt, I pulled a book out of my bag and opened it to the page I'd marked. By the time we were cruising up in the air, the book lay unopened in my lap. I couldn't have told anyone what I'd read, even if I'd had a gun to my head.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a phone ringing. Since it wasn't mine, I wasn't concerned and closed my eyes, ready to try to put the world at bay for a least a few minutes. Suddenly, another phone rang, and within seconds, phones all around the plane were going off, including my own, I realized as I pulled it off my belt.

Looking at the caller ID, I smiled. "Connie! How are you, sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

"Hi, Dave. Everything's fine," she assured me. "Alicia and Georgie are here with me, too."

"Yo, Davie," I heard Georgie say teasingly. He'd started calling me that a few months before when I'd told them about Mama Rossi giving me that nickname as a kid.

"Georgie," I growled and then chuckled when he began laughing. "How are you, kid?"

"I'm good. Got a date with Kristy tonight. When are you gonna come up and meet her? She's heard all about you and is looking forward to meeting you."

I smiled. George and Kristy had been dating for several months now, and I was planning on making a trip to Indianapolis soon to see the kids and meet her. "I should be up in a few weeks. I'm looking forward to meeting her, too. Tell her I said hello. Hey, Lish, you're awfully quiet. You okay?"

Alicia just laughed. "You know how hard it is to get a word in edgewise with my two older siblings on the phone," she said, and I could almost hear the smile on her face. "I'm good, Dave. Classes are going well. I have to run soon, though. I have one starting in about forty minutes that I need to get ready for."

"Good, good. So what's up, kids?" I was really happy to hear from them, even if I was curious as to why they were calling. Although, since everyone's phones had rung at the same time, I had a feeling that our golden girl, Penelope Garcia, had had something to do with it.

"Ms. Garcia called earlier and told us that you were finishing up a rough case. We wanted to call and make sure you were doing okay," Connie answered. "We, more than anyone else, know how hard you can take a case. Especially ones that involve kids, like she said this one did."

"Ah yes, our team's nosy computer whiz. She was right, though. This was a pretty rough case. Luckily, the last kidnapped child is home safe tonight, so it didn't turn out nearly as bad as it could have. I don't really wanna talk about that, though. Tell me more about what's going on with you guys."

I listened as Connie told me about her work and the new guy she was seeing, and Alicia told me more about her classes. It was just what I needed to get my mind off the last week.

Once everyone had gotten their chance to speak, I finally spoke again. Looking at my watch, I said, "Okay, get to class, Lish. I'll talk to you next week. Connie, good luck with Charlie. Remember all the rules about first dates, though. I know you're an adult, but please..."

She laughed softly. "I know, Dave. Well-lit place, lots of people, no home address. If you've taught me anything the last couple of years, it's how to stay safe. I promise."

"Good girl," I said, grinning. "Georgie, keep an eye on your sisters. Tell Kristy I look forward to meeting her. Give each other hugs for me."

They all murmured their agreement.

"We will, Dave. Get some sleep," Connie said sternly.

"I will. Talk to you guys again soon." I flipped my phone shut and clipped it back onto my belt, closing my eyes immediately. I felt infinitely better than I had at the beginning of the trip home. The last thought I had was that if everyone on the plane was feeling as good as I was, we all definitely needed to give major thanks to Garcia for taking such good care of us.


	6. Chapter 6: Emily

**Chapter 6: Emily  
Emily Prentiss's POV**

When I climbed into the plane, Morgan and JJ were already sitting comfortably, looking tired and ready to get home. That was nothing new, of course; all of us were running on fumes. As I sat down in a free seat, I looked over the rest of our team. Seeing the haggard look on Rossi's face, I wondered if he was questioning ever coming back to the BAU. Then I remembered the peace that had been there for a split second when we'd found the last missing boy, Seth. I realized that as much as this job could drain us, Rossi was probably just as happy to be here as I was.

I tried to close my eyes and drift away as the plane rose into the sky and leveled off, but every time my eyes shut, the horrific images of the dead little boys popped up on the backs of my eyelids. I sighed and opened them, staring off in the distance at nothing of importance while willing my brain to slow down. I tried thinking of my plans for the upcoming weekend. My boyfriend and I were planning on simply hanging out at home, relaxing, and enjoying the time off together. _Boyfriend? What am I, fifteen again?_ Boyfriend sounded so juvenile, but lover simply sounded awkward. _Whatever_, I thought.

John had come back into my life months ago when an old friend of ours had been found dead after an exorcism gone wrong. Just thinking back to that case made my blood boil. The only good to come out of it was the peace I'd made with my past and that it had brought John back into my life. He was sober now; coming to terms with the ghosts from his past had brought many changes to his life, including bringing the two of us together. We both still went regularly to therapy, not only for our past demons, but for our lives in general. Still, I was happier now than I'd been in a long time, and I had John to thank for a lot of that.

I was pulled out of my rambling thoughts by Morgan's phone ringing. Seconds later, phones all over the plane began going off. Belatedly, I realized that my own was ringing loudly at my hip. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled when I recognized John's number.

"Hey," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb all the conversations around me. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Hey. Everything's fine. Penelope called and mentioned you guys were on your way home and that the case had been really bad. She thought you might need someone to talk to. I figured you probably wouldn't be able to sleep, so I wanted to help if I could. You okay?"

Smiling, I said, "I am now. I can't wait to get home, John. It's been a damn long week."

"I know, babe. I got the texts you sent each night, updating me on how it was going. I was really glad to hear you got the last little boy home with his parents. That's a big thing, right?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. But I still see the images of the others every time I close my eyes."

He sighed, and I knew he could tell how tired and frustrated I was feeling. "Do me a favor, Em. Close your eyes while we're talking. Just listen to my voice for a minute." He waited quietly for me to answer.

"Okay, they're closed," I said, feeling the week-long tension that had settled in my shoulders and neck beginning to ease slightly.

"Good. Now, picture the little boy you saved. He's at home, lying on the couch between his parents, who are holding him and each other, simply grateful that he's alive and well. They know that he's there because of you and your team, Em. He'll get up tomorrow and be able to breathe because you saved him. That's the only thought you need to have in your head when you close your eyes to sleep. You made an undeniable difference in that family's life, babe. They'll never be able to forget that, and neither should you." John's voice was so strong and so soothing that I felt tears prickling at my eyelids before softly falling down my cheeks.

I sniffed and brushed the back of my hand across my face, wiping away the evidence of my cry-fest. "Thanks. I needed that," I told him honestly.

"Glad I could help. It's all true, you know. I didn't just say it to blow smoke up your ass," he teased. After I'd given a soft chuckle, he asked, "You okay now?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. With my eyes still closed, I answered, "I am. I think I'll be able to sleep now. See you when I get home?" I knew he'd be waiting at my apartment. He usually was when I returned home from a particularly hard case, somehow knowing without me saying that his presence would help keep the nightmares at bay.

"Of course, Em. Always. I love you," he said softly.

"Love you, too," I whispered, closing my phone and setting it on the seat beside me.

I hadn't opened my eyes after he'd asked me to close them. Smiling slightly, I drifted off, the picture of Seth Harris with his parents the last thing I remembered before succumbing to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: JJ

**Chapter 7: JJ  
Jennifer "JJ" Jareau's POV**

I sighed as I climbed up into the plane. I was exhausted and had a headache that was pounding away inside my skull. My arms were full of files and the group's laptop, my go bag slung over my shoulder. I walked slowly to my seat across the aisle and at the other end of the plane from Derek, who looked as tired as I felt. I smiled at him as I sat down, dumping everything from my arms to the seat beside me.

Closing my eyes, I heard, rather than saw, the rest of the group board the plane. I kept my eyes closed as we took off and made our way up to cruising altitude. I was almost asleep when I heard Derek's phone ring. I didn't think anything of it, figuring it was Garcia wanting to talk with him as normal. When Reid's phone rang, I opened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't sure who would be calling him at this time, but I wasn't worried. My surprise quickly turned into shock when Hotch's phone rang, and then within a few seconds, mine, Emily's, and Dave's phones, as well.

I quickly pulled it off my belt, worried that we were already being given a case, although we'd barely gotten off the ground from the last one. I answered quietly. "Jennifer Jareau."

Will's soft, southern drawl calmed me immediately. "Hey, Jay Jay."

"Will! Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, honey. Everything's fine. Garcia called and let me know that you were on your way home. She said that this case had been harder than she knew you'd been letting on, and she thought it would do you a bit of good to talk to Henry and me."

Sighing quietly, I smiled. "She was right—on all accounts. Is Henry still awake?" I suddenly missed my son more than I could describe.

Will laughed softly. "He is, honey. He's ready for bed, just been waiting on his mama to talk to him before going down for the night. Count to three, and I'll have the phone up to his ear."

I waited three seconds and then said softly, "Hi, Henry! How's Mama's boy? Are you being a good boy for Daddy?" I could hear Henry babbling the sounds he'd been making for a while before he mumbled out his version of daddy and mama. "Yes, it's Mama. I miss you, baby. Mama will be home soon, and I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow. Be a good boy and sleep for Daddy tonight, okay? Mama loves you, Henry."

I heard a soft noise and then Will's voice. "I'll go put him down to sleep so we can talk more, if you'd like, chère."

"I'd love that, thank you." I listened to Will talk to Henry as he put him in the crib. I heard the soft clicks as he turned on the nightlights, turned out the overhead light, shut the door, and then made his way back to the living room.

"Okay, so, wanna talk about it, honey?" Being a police detective, Will was usually able to listen to some of the painful and horrifying details of our cases, but this one just hit a little bit closer to home than I would've liked.

"Actually," I said quietly, looking around at the rest of the team as they were all talking quietly on their own phones, "I really wouldn't. Not much, anyway. It was rough, Will. Little boys, a handful of years older than Henry, who suffered and died at the hands of a sick, sadistic man. We got him, but too late for far too many boys. We were able to save one, which is good, but...I dunno. It was just rough."

"What can I do, honey? If you want me to listen, I can do that. If you wanna talk about something other than that, I could do that, too. Up to you, sweetheart."

I smiled. "Tell me about your day today with Henry." We'd talked last night, so I was caught up on their week through yesterday.

"Well, let's see. It was a nice day outside, so we went to the zoo for a couple of hours. Henry got sniffed at and licked by a giraffe. I expected him to cry, but our boy just looked at the thing, swiped his hand across his cheek, and then reached out and patted the giraffe's head." He laughed before continuing. "I think the animal was more scared of Henry than Henry was of the giraffe."

Laughing, I told him, "I wish you'd been able to get a picture! I'm sorry I missed that!" Moments like those were when I seriously debated the merits of working instead of staying home with my son. I heard a beep in the phone then. "What's that?"

"Check it out, honey," Will commanded softly in a loving voice.

I held the phone away from my ear and clicked on the button to show the new message waiting. It was a picture of Henry in Will's arms, a giraffe's head and long neck sticking down into the picture, and Henry's hand reaching out to pat the giraffe on the top of the head. Will had a pensive look on his face, but the expression on Henry's was priceless. Pure joy, if I'd had to describe it.

"Will! How in the world did you get that?" I felt myself tearing up.

"A woman and her family came up to me right afterward and showed it to me. Her husband had seen the giraffe leaning down to us and told his wife to get her phone out in case there was a good opportunity for a picture. Sure enough, she was able to get that one. When she showed it to me, I asked if she could send it to my phone, and she didn't even hesitate. I didn't send it to you earlier, figuring you were probably busy and didn't need to be interrupted."

"Thank you," I told him honestly. "It wouldn't have had the same effect earlier as it did now. I desperately needed that tonight."

"I know you did, sugar. I was very happy when I saw it, and I knew you'd love it. It's a great quality, too, so we can get it printed out. Maybe Garcia can do it for us. If not, I'm sure some photo place can."

"Oh! I'd love that! I'll ask Garcie the next time I talk to her. What'd you guys do after the zoo?"

"We came home, played with blocks, and painted with some chocolate pudding I made this morning. Then Henry took his nap. It rained this evening, so we just spent a quiet evening at home. Nothing else exciting."

Laughing, I said, "I could definitely go for a quiet evening at home. I'm gonna guess that we get the next week off, so hopefully we'll have at least seven chances for more of those."

"Good, I'm glad, honey. Henry definitely misses his mama, and I _know_ I miss my Jay Jay."

"I miss you both, too," I said quietly.

I glanced around and saw that everyone but Morgan was fast asleep. He looked at me and smiled when he hung up his phone, and I smiled in return before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"We'll be in the air awhile, but as soon as we land, I'll drop everything off in the office and then come straight home. Any paperwork I have can wait until tomorrow or whenever. I want nothing more than a nice glass of wine, a hot shower, to curl up next to you, and then sleep for at least ten hours."

"Mmm, sugar, sounds good to me. I'll wait up for you," Will said softly. "I love you, Jay Jay."

"I love you, too. Call me if Henry wakes up and you can't get him settled."

He laughed, his voice gentle. "I will, honey, but don't you worry about anything. You just relax and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye, chère," he said before hanging up.

I closed my phone and slid it into my pocket before closing my eyes and letting the image of my son in his father's arms be the last thing I thought of before slipping into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Pen & Derek pt 1

**Chapter 8: Derek + Penelope, Pt 1  
Derek Morgan's POV**

I jerked awake when I felt the plane dip a little in preparation for landing. Scrubbing my hand over my face, I looked around the rest of the cabin. From the looks of things, it seemed like everyone had either woken up not long before me or was in the process of waking up then. My Baby Girl certainly knew how to make the team relaxed.

"Don't bother going back to the office, people. It's late, we're all tired, and paperwork can wait until we get back. You've got until next Monday off. Make the most of it," I heard Hotch say behind me.

"I'm gonna grab Garcia from the office, and then I'll head home. I'm sure she's there waiting." No one would think anything of me going to pick her up, I knew.

"Hey, Morgan?" Reid's voice piped up.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's up, kid?"

"Tell her thanks. We owe her." He looked directly at me for a moment before moving his eyes down to his hands in his lap.

The others around us voiced their agreements to his statement.

"Will do, Reid. She'll be glad to know she helped," I told him honestly.

As soon as the plane came to a stop, we all climbed out, handshakes, nods, and a few hugs passed around as everyone went to the vehicles we'd each left parked at the airport when we left for the case. I jogged over to my SUV, tossed my bag into the back seat, and then climbed in and started it. After pulling my iPod out and plugging it in, I turned on my "Penelope" play list and pulled out of the parking lot. I was more than ready to get to the office and thank my goddess properly.

The drive to the FBI building was a quick one, and before I knew it, I was parking in the underground garage. I left my bag and slid my keys into my pocket as I made my way to the elevator. I was preoccupied with my thoughts the entire ride up to the sixth floor, where the BAU was housed. When I stepped off the elevator, I could see Penelope sitting in my chair, head down on the desk, asleep. She was obviously waiting for the team to come back to the office, just like she'd done countless times before. I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts before quietly pulling open the door and making my way carefully over to her.

Gently touching her shoulder, I leaned down and brushed my lips across her cheek. "Wake up, Baby Girl. Time to go home, Penelope."

She jerked awake, startled from the sound of my voice. I grinned when she made a quiet squeak, surprised when she found me in such close proximity. "Derek! When did you get back?" She looked around me, searching for the rest of the team. "Where is everyone?"

"I just got in, baby. Everyone else went directly home. I knew you'd still be here waiting, so I came here to pick you up. You and I need to talk, sweetheart." I looked at my watch and then noticed her frown. "Hey, hey. No frowns! Nothing bad, I promise. It's late. Come home with me and stay the night. We can talk tomorrow once we've both had a good night's sleep, and I'll drive you back here for your car later this weekend." I was crossing my fingers in my head, hoping that she'd agree. If she didn't, I'd just show up on her doorstep first thing tomorrow, but she didn't have to know that.

"Mmm, sounds good. I think I'm too tired to have any sort of meaningful conversation at the moment anyway, let alone try to drive home. Your place sounds good. I, uh, skipped dinner tonight. Can we stop for some takeout on the way there?"

"Of course. I could use something to eat, too. Chinese?"

She nodded and then stood up and grabbed her bag. "You know what I like."

I winked and took her bag, wrapping my free arm around her shoulder. "I certainly do."

Penelope elbowed me in the side with a sharp, "Oh, you!" The blush on her beautiful cheeks showed me how on target I'd been, and I grinned in response.

"Come on, honey, let's get home. I don't know about you, but I'm flat-out exhausted."

We stood close in the elevator on the way to the garage, Penelope in front of me with my arm around her waist and my chin on the top of her head. _God, no matter what we're doing, we're a perfect fit_, I thought as I sighed.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Penelope sounded concerned, and I realized she'd probably taken the sigh the wrong way.

I hurried to reassure her. "Nothing, goddess. Just enjoying how well we fit."

"What do you mean?" She tried to protest when I placed a finger softly over her lips.

"Tomorrow, Pen. There's no rush. It's after midnight, and I know neither of us has had more than three hours sleep a night for the last week. Trust me? Please?"

She nodded, and I felt her lips curl up into a smile under my finger.

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"Anytime."

I opened the passenger door of my SUV and helped her inside, handing her the bag I'd carried for her. As I jogged around the front of the vehicle to the driver's door, I could feel her eyes on me. Smiling, I climbed behind the wheel.

"Okay. Chinese, and then home."

After I pulled out of the garage and was on the way to the takeout place that the two of us frequented regularly, she asked, "How're the rest of my babies?"

Thinking of the team, I smiled. "They're good. Reid specifically said to tell you thank you, but everyone echoed his sentiment. Everyone was able to sleep after they finished their conversations. It was an amazing thing you did for us, Penelope. I'm not sure anyone else would have cared enough to even think of doing that."

I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye. "It wasn't that big a deal."

Rolling my eyes, I reached over and took her hand. "Always so humble. It was a huge deal. You're the only one I know that can know what we're dealing with and know exactly what will help." I lifted her hand to my lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back. "Just accept the thanks gracefully, baby."

"Okay, if you say so. You're most certainly welcome."

I laughed, realizing that she still didn't understand how much we appreciated the way she cared for us. I vowed to myself that before another day had passed, she would understand that and more, including just how important she was to me and how much I loved her.


	9. Chapter 9: Pen & Derek pt 2

**Chapter 9: Derek + Penelope, Pt 2  
Penelope Garcia's POV**

I peeled my eyes open to see bright sunlight pouring in through the slits in the blinds. The curtains weren't doing much to contribute to keeping the sun out either, unfortunately. When I tried to roll over, I realized I was trapped by the heavy weight of a dark arm draped across my body. Looking down, I realized that Derek's hand was resting against my stomach, just shy of being high enough to touch my breasts. My blush spread across my body like wildfire, and I was sure that every inch of my skin was a flaming red.

"Mmm, you're gorgeous when you blush, Baby Girl." The deep timbre of Derek's voice startled me, and I jumped when I realized he was awake. "What were you thinking just now to cause such a beautiful reaction?"

Shaking my head slightly, I told him, "Never you mind, handsome. I figured you'd be long gone already. What time is it?"

"Nope, I'm still here. It's just after noon."

Blinking furiously a few times, I rolled over and looked up at him. "How long have you been up? Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

Derek smiled. "I've been up about half an hour. I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful...calm. There's no Hurricane Penelope when you're asleep. It's almost serene."

I swatted his chest and glared. "There's nothing wrong with me when I'm awake, Agent Morgan."

"Oh, honey, I never said there was. I happen to like Hurricane Penelope very much. It's just amazing to see such a completely different side of you," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across my forehead.

Unsure of what to say to that, I simply nodded. "What are your plans for your time off?"

"I'm gonna spend it with you," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me? Derek Morgan, you spend lots of time with me. Shouldn't you be going down to Chicago to see your family?" I raised an eyebrow in question, but inside, I was jumping up and down at the thought that he wanted to spend an extended period of time with me.

"Oh, I plan on doing that, silly girl."

I started to ask how he was going to do both, but he moved one finger up and pressed it against my lips.

"When I talked to my mom and sisters on the plane, they mentioned how they'd never met you and said I should bring you up to visit this week. I think I agree. It's about time my family met the most important woman in my life, don't you think?" Derek grinned down at me, his eyes wide and sparkling with light.

Suddenly nervous, I stammered, "Uh, s-sure. I guess."

"Come on now, sweetness, you can do better than that," he grumbled.

Laughing, I caved. "Fine, fine. I would love to go to Chicago with you, Derek. I've been wanting to meet your family for years now. Thank you."

I smiled softly to make sure he knew I was being serious. When he nodded, I knew I'd answered well.

"Good. Now that the question of whether or not you'd go with me is settled, let's talk time. How long do you think you'll need to pack?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, my go bag needs to be changed out for clean clothes, but after grabbing a shower, it'll probably take me about fifteen minutes to repack."

"Okay, I'm gonna head home and shower and then pack a new bag for myself, too. I also need to check in with my neighbor and make sure Clooney will be okay there for another week or so. I'll probably toss a ball around with him for a few minutes, so I won't be back here for an hour or so. Can you check on flights for us? Book us two flights with my card." He held up a hand to stop me from complaining that I could pay for my own ticket. "I know you can buy your own, mama. I owe you one for taking such good care of us at the end of this last case, remember?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. Two tickets on Derek Morgan's Visa coming up."

"Good. Make the return for next Wednesday, if you can. That'll give us plenty of time there, but still leave us a few days to rest and relax here at home before going back to work."

"Mmm, smart man," I told him. "It's as good as done."

"I didn't expect anything less," he said, grinning before he brushed a kiss across my forehead again. "Come on, baby. Let's get up and get moving. I'm suddenly feeling very excited about going home for the week."

I laughed as he quickly got out of bed and pulled me up with him. Noticing our sleepwear, I caught my breath and remembered the night before. We'd eaten takeout and watched a movie until we could barely keep our eyes open. I'd stumbled into the bedroom, pulling a protesting Derek along behind me; he'd tried to be chivalrous and take the couch, but there'd been no way I was going to make him sleep out there when my bed was plenty big for both of us.

~*~PC~*~

"_No way, Derek," I grumbled, so tired that my irritation was showing easily. "You sleep on this couch, and you'll wake up in the morning with back pain. You know who'll get the blame for that one!" I pointed to my chest._

"_Baby Girl, I'll be fine out here. I promise." He stood his ground, not letting me drag him from the living room._

_I decided I needed to pull out the big guns. Holding in my grin, I frowned a little bit and injected a soft, sad tone into my next words. "Look, I really didn't wanna admit this, but I could use the company tonight. I'm afraid I'm gonna have nightmares about the case. If you're in there with me, I'm much less likely to—"_

_He cut me off suddenly by wrapping me up in his arms with my face pressed to his chest. "Okay, sweetheart. Lead the way."_

_I almost felt bad about tricking him, but one glance at the couch, and that remorse flew out the window._

_Once we got into the bedroom, I grabbed a big T-shirt from my dresser. "I'll be right out," I said, smiling up at him. I did a quick version of my nightly ritual and then pulled on the shirt to use as pajamas before moving back into the bedroom._

_Derek looked up from his perch on the edge of the bed. "Woman, is that my old Chicago PD shirt?"_

_I looked down and then back up at him, a blush spreading across my face. "I, uh, guess so. You left it here a few months ago and..well...it's comfortable! Sorry, possession is nine tenths of the law and all that, right?"_

_I nearly fell backwards when I saw his eyes rake up my body from my feet to the top of my head. If the heat in his gaze didn't cause me to combust, his next words certainly would have. "Mmm, Baby Girl. You can keep the shirt. It looks better on you than it ever did on me." With one last lingering glance, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Now, get into bed. I'll be back in a minute."_

_He walked into the bathroom, and I shook myself, forcing my feet to carry me to the bedside table, where I switched on my lamp before moving to turn off the overhead light. I was lying under the covers when Derek walked back in from the bathroom. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I realized he was clad only in a pair of boxers._

Lord, save me from myself. Please don't let me embarrass myself in front of this perfect specimen of a man,_ I prayed silently._

_I closed my eyes and held my breath as he climbed into bed beside me. He leaned over and brushed a curl away from my face before kissing my cheek. "Good night, Penelope," he whispered before moving back to his side of the bed._

"_Night, Derek," I murmured._

_I reached over and turned off the lamp. I was bitterly exhausted, but I knew that sleep, at least for me, might be a long time off._


	10. Chapter 10: Heading to Chicago

**Chapter 10: Heading to Chicago  
Derek's POV**

I did a lot of thinking on my way home. The first thing I did when I reached the house was check in with my neighbor and grab Clooney. After playing fetch for a few minutes, I left him back in her capable hands and thanked the older woman for keeping him.

"I thought about taking him with me to Chicago, but he hates going in the crate for the plane ride. I really appreciate you keeping him for me."

"Now, Mr. Morgan, you know he's not a bother," she chided. "Besides, who else would my grandchildren play with if he wasn't here when they came over?"

I smiled and nodded. I knew the three youngsters loved Clooney just as much as he loved the attention they paid him. "Well, again, thank you. I'll be back on Wednesday and will come and get him then." I waved, patted the dog once more, and then headed over to my place.

I tossed all my dirty clothes from my go bag into the hamper and repacked with fresh clothes. I still had about twenty minutes until I'd told Pen I'd be back to her place, so I sat down at the desk and booted up my laptop. I'd had an idea when I woke up and knew I needed some help.

First up was to check and see if I could get tickets to one of the moonlight cruises for the last night we were going to be in Chicago. After making those reservations, I opened up my e-mail. I made sure there was nothing new of great importance and then started a new e-mail to send to the entire team, minus our tech goddess.

~*~PC~*~

_To: Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid  
From: Derek Morgan  
Date: Aug. 13, 2009  
Subject: Surprise for Penelope_

_Just wanted to give you all a head's up. Penelope and I are heading to Chicago for a few days to visit my family. She's never been up there, and when my mom heard we had a week off, she insisted I bring Pen up there for a visit. We're going to be back in town on Wednesday._

_I thought that, after she arranged all the phone calls on our behalf, we should do something for her. I have several surprises planned for Chicago and another for when we get back into town. If you're interested, each of you should think of something you can give her or do for her to show how much it meant that she thought of calling our friends and family._

_Feel free to call my cell if you have any questions._

_Have a good week._

_D._

~*~PC~*~

I made record time back over to Pen's place. Every minute that passed found me more and more excited about our trip to Chicago. I had plans for almost every day that we would be down there, and I was hoping that by the time we came back home, our relationship would've changed for the better.

I left my bag in the SUV, then knocked once and let myself in with my key. "Hey, baby, I'm back. You about ready?"

"Yeah, give me two minutes. Check the printer, D. I printed out our flight information. Your card's there beside the computer, too." Pen's voice was muffled, like she was neck deep in her closet.

She walked out into the living room just as I settled myself down onto the couch. I smiled, enjoying the bright yellow sundress with the wide, dark green belt. Her curls were pulled up with a big yellow sunflower pin that matched her dress, and she had dark green slippers on her feet.

"Mmm, you look beautiful, Penelope. Ready to go?" I jumped up and traded her the paper for her two bags.

"I am." She followed me out the door, and I paused so she could lock it behind us. "Did you see Clooney? How's he doing at Mrs. McNamara's house?"

"He's good. He was happy to see me, although happier to play fetch, I'm sure. I also sent a quick e-mail to the team to let them know we were going to see my mom so they didn't worry if they couldn't reach us."

We chatted the whole way to the airport, and I parked in the best spot I could find. I grabbed the two heaviest bags with one hand, gave Pen her lightest bag, and then took her hand as we walked from the parking lot into the airport.

After standing in line for nearly thirty minutes, we made the way to the counter. Much to Penelope's dismay, I pulled out my credit card and got us upgraded to first class.

"Derek! You're already spending too much on last-minute tickets. You don't have to do this," she argued with a sigh.

I brushed my lips across her hair softly. "I know I don't _have_ to. So what if I wanna treat you a little bit, huh? Deal with it, baby." I smirked when she narrowed her eyes at me.

After handing the man behind the counter our bags, I then took our tickets and her hand and led her away to find our gate.

~*~PC~*~

When we landed in Chicago, we grabbed our bags, and then I pulled Pen over to one of the car rental stands. I rented a Jeep Grand Cherokee and waited until someone pulled it around front for us. Once we were headed out of the airport, I looked over to see Penelope twisting her fingers in her lap.

"Talk to me, baby. What's got you tied up in knots over there?" I had a feeling I knew what was bothering her, but I wanted her to tell me.

"I, uh, I guess I'm just worried that your mom and sisters aren't gonna like me," she admitted.

"Baby Girl, listen to me closely." I looked at her as best I could while I was driving and waited until I was sure I had her attention. "They're gonna love you, sweetheart. You trust me, right?"

She nodded without hesitation. "With my life, Derek."

My heart swelled with emotion. "Then trust me on this, honey. They've heard about you for years. Every time I talk to her, my mom's all 'When are you going to bring your Baby Girl home so we can meet her?' and 'Derek, how is Penelope doing?' Trust me. She, Sarah, and Des are beyond excited that you're finally coming with me for a visit."

She sucked in a quick breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it and smiling. "Okay, I'm better now. Thanks."

I smiled and reached over to take her hand. "You're welcome. I only speak the truth, though."

"So tell me about your family. I know there's your mom and sisters, Sarah and Desiree. Are any of them seeing anyone?"

I told her about Sarah's fiance and Des's latest boyfriend, making her laugh when I mentioned that his name was Derek. "I try not to think of the two of them...being intimate and her shouting out his name." I shuddered as she laughed.

"That's..." She giggled again. "That's just so wrong!"

I continued telling her stories about my sisters until we pulled up in front of my mom's little four-bedroom house. "Home sweet home," I told her, squeezing her hand once before getting out of the SUV.

We grabbed our bags and walked toward the front door. By the time we made it to the front steps, the door was flung open and my mom came running out. She threw her arms around the both of us and hugged us tight.

"Oh, Derek! I'm so glad to see you! You've been gone way too long, son. You must be Penelope," she said, releasing me and taking both of Pen's hands in hers. "Hi, honey. I'm Fran. Welcome to Chicago."

Penelope blushed at the attention. "Thanks, Fran."

My mom grabbed the bag from Pen and then took her hand, leading her inside. They left me to follow along behind them, shaking my head. "So how was your flight?"

"It was fine. Derek kept me occupied the whole time; we played some crossword puzzles and listened to his iPod some."

I tuned out their conversation as we entered the house. I looked around the living room. It shouldn't have surprised me that the house looked exactly the same as it always did. Then the smells hit me.

"Mmm, Mama, what's cooking?"

"Chicken enchiladas. Your favorite, baby. Is that okay with you, Penelope?"

Pen nodded her head and smiled. "It smells wonderful. I'm sure it'll be delicious. Derek has told me several times what a great cook you are."

"Honey, he's a man. He'll eat anything you put down in front of him!" She just smirked when I tried to look offended. "But thank you for the compliment, son. Now, let's get you two settled into your room."

She led us down the hall to my old bedroom. I'd told her on the phone that we would probably just share one room, explaining a bit about why.

"Oh, I can just sleep on the couch out in the living room," Pen told her.

I started to open my mouth to tell her there was no way in hell that was happening, but my mom beat me to it.

"Don't worry, Penelope. Derek told me when he called that because of the work you do, you tend to get nightmares. If it helps keep those at bay, you're more than welcome to stay with Derek in his room."

Pen hesitated and looked at me for silent confirmation. When I smiled and nodded, she replied, "Okay. Thank you. It's hard to sleep alone sometimes. Just having him in the same room helps a lot."

"Understandable, sweetheart. Here you go. You two get settled and then meet me in the kitchen. We can talk while I finish making dinner." She turned to me. "Derek, your sisters should be here shortly before dinner is on the table, so they said to tell you that it's your turn to set the table tonight." She walked out before I could make any snappy comeback.

Pen looked at me and grinned. "It's so refreshing to see someone else have the upper hand with you once in a while!"

I fake glared at her, which sent her into a fit of giggles. "Eh, it's true. They've been beating up on me for years. Say you'll have my back, baby! It's a jungle out there! I'm just a poor Y chromosome in an X household."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure... Dominating, attention-stealing, baby boy Y chromosome. You don't fool me, mister!"

I started to stalk toward her and laughed as she squealed and ran out of the room for the safety of my mother's kitchen.

~*~PC~*~

Thirty minutes later, the three of us were sitting around the kitchen table chatting when my sisters came in through the back door. They screamed when they saw me and threw their arms around me, much like my mother had when we'd arrived.

After hugging them back, I pulled away from their arms and pulled Pen up and into mine. "P, these are my sisters. Sarah, over here, is the oldest," I told her, pointing to my older sister, "and Desiree, or Des as I call her, is the baby of the family."

Pen smiled and held out her hand toward my sisters. "It's good to finally meet you both," she said sincerely.

"Omigod, you're gorgeous! Look at those curls," Des said loudly. "I'm so happy you're here." She pulled Pen into a big hug and then released her into Sarah's arms.

Sarah laughed. "It's really good to meet you, too, Penelope. Welcome to the crazy house."

"Thanks, Sarah." Penelope smiled at my sisters, settling into an easy conversation with the two of them at the kitchen table.

I walked over to my mom. "Hey, Mama. Can I help?"

Several hours later, after we'd finished dinner, Sarah and Des had volunteered to clean up, so Penelope, my mom, and I were sitting in the living room chatting. Once the dishes were done, the girls joined us, and they settled right into the conversation with Pen like they were old friends.

By the time we all went to bed, I could tell that Pen was feeling much more comfortable and happy about being in Chicago with me. I was glad, since my plan to wine, dine, and woo her this week would go a lot more smoothly if she wasn't nervous and worried all the time.


	11. Chapter 11: Chicago Day 1

**Chapter 11: Chicago, Day 1  
Derek's POV**

I woke up Friday morning just a couple of minutes before my alarm was set to sound. I had a lot that I wanted to do with Pen today, even though it was going to be a fairly casual day. Casual or not, I was anxious to get an early start.

I leaned over, brushed my lips across her ear, and whispered, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

She mumbled, "Go 'way, Derek. I'm on vacation."

Chuckling, I rubbed her arm with my hand. "No can do, sweetness. Don't you wanna see all the people and places that were important to me growing up?"

Pen sat up so quickly that the top of her head slammed into my chin, nearly forcing me off the bed. "Ow!" she cried, rubbing the top of her head. "Oh, damn, are you okay?"

I rubbed my chin and nodded. "I'm okay. You've got quite the hard head, missy."

She leaned over, giving me a nice shot of her ample cleavage down the front of her shirt, and softly pressed her lips to my chin. I closed my eyes and held in the moan. "Feel better?"

I nodded, unsure if I'd be able to speak without telling her where else I hurt and needed a kiss.

"Good. Make me coffee, and I'll shower."

I watched, bewildered, as she jumped out of the bed and giggled at my expression before grabbing her bag and walking quickly into the attached bathroom. _Welcome back, Hurricane Penelope,_ I thought with a grin. I threw on some sweats and a T-shirt and then made my way to the kitchen to start the coffee.

"So where are we going?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Nosy!" I reached out and tweaked her nose. "Can't you just be surprised?"

She gave me a look. "Really? Me?"

Laughing, I said, "You're right. Why did I even ask? I'll tell you part of it, how's that sound?" At her excited nod, I grinned. "Okay, I wanna take you to the high school and show you where I played football. We're also gonna meet a couple of friends of mine today, if that sounds good."

"Good? That sounds great!" She stopped, looking pensive.

"Pen...Baby Girl, talk to me. What put that look on your face?"

"Oh! Umm, can I meet James, too? I understand if you don't want to face any of that part of your past, but from everything you and the team have told me, he sounds like a great kid. I just thought it would be nice to meet someone who was so imp—"

She was so nervous that she'd begun to babble, so I shut her up the best way I knew how. I grabbed her gently, hauled her against me, and then fused my lips to hers. Our bodies melted together as we kissed, and when I pulled away, I gazed down at her to find her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly, trying to breathe.

"Sweetheart, I'd love to introduce you to James. He knows about you and has wanted to meet you for a while. His house is definitely on our list of places to visit."

She opened her eyes and pulled back enough so we weren't touching anymore before nodding. "O-Okay. Sounds good." I held back a chuckle as she stumbled backwards and grabbed a chair at the table. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and then opened them and smiled. "Thanks, Hot Stuff."

"No thanks necessary. Now, breakfast."

We ate a quick breakfast of cereal and grapefruit. My mom was already gone for the day, but after I finished getting ready to go, I wrote Des a note, and we left the house.

First up on my list of places to visit was the cemetery. When I pulled up, Pen looked at me. "What are we doing here?"

I reached over and took her hand. "You know that every time I'm in town, I come back here to visit the boys from the youth center that are buried here, right?"

She nodded.

"I'd like company this time, if you're up for it," I admitted.

She squeezed my hand gently and smiled. "Of course, honey. Whatever you need. I'd love to be able to pay my respects."

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her soft skin. "Okay. Stay there, and I'll come around and help you out."

I rushed around to her door and helped her step out of the tall vehicle. Once both feet were on the ground, I took her hand, and we walked to the small group of headstones under a group of large trees. I held tightly to her hand as we stood quietly in front of the grave markers. As I always did, I said a silent prayer to God that he keep other innocent boys safe and continue to watch over any other victims.

Penelope knew without asking what I needed and simply let me hold on as I stood there, reliving things I didn't want to relive. Once my head was clear, I smiled and let go of her hand to pull her into my arms. We stood, wrapped in each other for several minutes until I reluctantly pulled away.

"Thanks, sweetheart. If you don't mind, there's one more thing I'd like to show you before we leave."

She nodded, and with one arm still around her waist, I led her down a little path until we came to another headstone. I knew she'd read the name on the stone when I heard her quick intake of breath.

"Derek," she whispered, reaching for my hand.

I slid my other hand to hers, keeping her anchored to my side with my arm. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Penelope, one of the most important people in my life." We stood there quietly for a minute until I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. "He'd have liked you, baby. You're a lot like my mom, and he'd have seen that."

I watched as she swallowed and blinked to hold back the tears. "I'd have liked him, too, Derek. From the stories I've heard from you, I think you're a lot like he was: brave, handsome, charismatic, with a huge heart. Thank you for bringing me here."

I nodded and squeezed her to me, letting silence fall over us again. After a minute, I let her waist go and took her hand. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and looked up at me with a question in her eyes.

I laughed and looked at my watch. "How about we head over to the school now?"

"Great! Will I get to see pictures of you from when you went to school there?" She sounded so excited that I laughed again.

"I'm sure that if you begged enough, I might be able to find one or two."

I helped her back into the SUV and jogged around to the driver's side door. We turned out of the cemetery and headed to the high school a few blocks away. When I pulled into the almost-full parking lot, I found us a spot marked for visitors in front of the building.

"I hadn't thought about the kids being in school. This is okay, right?" She sounded worried.

"It's okay. We won't go into any classrooms, and no one will be on the football field right now. We'll stop in the office to get a visitor's pass and just wander the halls for a few minutes before heading outside to look at the field."

She nodded in response.

After we got the pass from the office, I took her hand, and we began to walk down the front hallway. There was a display case in the middle of the hallway, and I led Pen over that first. On each of the sides was a different display. On one side was academics, showing past and current academic clubs and information. Another listed general, current school information. The third side of the triangular-shaped display was dedicated to school sports. We looked at the current football team and then moved down to find the picture from my senior year.

Once I pointed out the right picture, Pen giggled. "Look at how cute you were!"

"Were?" I asked, pretending to be offended. "What am I now? Chopped liver?"

"Hmm," she teased. "I guess you're okay."

I poked her side and made her laugh again.

"Okay, okay! You're gorgeous, you know that. But seriously, you were a cute kid! I bet you were just as popular then with the ladies as you are now."

"Eh, I did all right," I told her, grinning. "Okay, let's go outside. I wanna show you the field."

We walked outside, holding hands the whole way. I held the gate open and then walked in behind her and took her hand again. "I played junior varsity my freshman year in junior high, but moved to varsity my sophomore year of high school." I pointed to my chest with my thumb. "Starting quarterback three years in a row."

"Ooooh, I'm so impressed!" Pen laughed as she teased me again. "I'm sure you had more than your fair share of fans."

I nodded. "Of course I did!" I walked us over to the steps and led her up into the stands. We walked to the fourth row, right at the fifty yard line. Once I sat down, I pulled her onto my lap, sitting her sideways so I could see her face. "This is where my mom and sisters sat every Friday night."

"I'd have been here every week, too, if I'd known you then." She smiled. "Of course, I'd have been in the stands for every practice, too!" Pen put one hand on her heart and one hand to her forehead, pretending to swoon, and I laughed.

"I'm sure you would have, Baby Girl. I'd have enjoyed having you watch me play. Maybe you can come out and watch one day when I get together with some of the guys and play a game."

She nodded, relaxing against me, and we sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the sunshine. Finally, she leaned up, brushed my cheek with her lips, and then stood up and offered me her hand. "Where to next, sweet cheeks?"

I pretended to think about it and then asked, "It's about time for lunch, so let's go grab something to eat, and then I have a surprise."

Her eyes lit up, and I knew she was all up for a surprise. We climbed down from the stands and walked hand in hand to the office to turn in the pass.

After a stop at one of the local neighborhood diners for a quick burger and fries, I drove us back toward my mom's neighborhood. I pointed out the house as we drove past and just shook my head when Pen asked where we were heading. "You'll see."

When we pulled up to a small house a few blocks away, she looked at me questioningly. "Where are we?"

I went around and opened her door, helping her out. When we got to the front door, I used a key and opened the door to usher her inside. I was immediately assaulted by memories as Pen shut the door behind us.

There wasn't much in the way of furniture or décor, and the house was badly in need of updating, but it was clean. My mom and sisters made sure to keep it dusted every few weeks.

"This was my grandmother's house," I told Pen as I looked around the nearly empty room. "My mom never sold it after she died. Des is planning on moving in here after she graduates, I believe. Mom offered it to Sarah, but Sarah likes living closer to work. Since I don't live here in Chicago, there was no point in offering it to me. But Des wants to be close to Mom, even after she moves out, so she'll move in and make it home. Before she does, I'll come up here during one of our long breaks from work and help redo some of it."

"Wow," Pen said quietly, looking around again. "What do you plan on changing?"

I kicked the carpet. "She wants to take out the carpet and get to the hardwood underneath. The appliances need updating, and some of the paint needs changing. We'll probably redo the bathroom, as well. The bones of the house are good, and the pipes are still okay. Mostly it's just some cosmetic work."

She nodded. "That's good. It's a great house. Kind of reminds me of the one I grew up in."

I took her on a quick tour: the kitchen, two bedrooms, bathroom, and the backyard, as well as the little laundry room at the back of the house.

"Ready to go? I thought, if you wanted to, we could head over to the youth center. A couple friends of mine from school are married and run it together now. They took over after..." My voice trailed off for a moment before I shook myself out of it. "Well, after."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love that! Bad memories aside, that was an important place to you growing up. From everything you've told me, you had some good memories there, too. You can tell me about those memories today and introduce me to your friends." She squeezed my hand and turned us toward the door.

We drove over to the center, which was only a few blocks from the house. I pointed out the new paint on the building and new field on the east side. "After the story about Buford came to light, several businesses in the area donated things like the paint, new grass for the field, that type of thing. The floor of the basketball court inside has been replaced, too."

"That's great, Derek. I'm glad something good could come from all of that, aside from getting a predator off the street."

I parked the SUV across the street from the center, and we walked inside. It was still hard for me, so the support of having Pen's strong grip in mine was needed and very appreciated. The kids were still in school, so the place was pretty quiet, but I knew Jerome and Rachel were around somewhere.

"Yo, Derek, my man!" Jerome's booming voice came out of nowhere, and Pen jumped in surprise.

I laughed and turned to face Jerome, turning Pen with me. "Jer, man, you look great! Fatherhood must agree with you." I pulled him into a manly one-armed hug and patted his shoulder. "Where's that wife and baby of yours?"

"Back in the office. She was nursing, but she should be finished by now. You gonna introduce me? Is this your Baby Girl?"

I had to keep my mouth shut when I looked at Penelope and saw the surprise on her face. "It is, man. Pen, this ugly piece of work is Jerome Riley. We grew up together. Played ball all the way through high school. He married his high school sweetheart, and they have a new baby. What? Three months old now?"

Jerome nodded.

"Jer, this is Penelope Garcia."

Pen let go of my hand and held it out to Jerome, who took it and pulled her in for a hug. She squeaked and gently disentangled herself from his arms. "It's, uh, nice to meet you," she said, laughing.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too! Derek mentions you every time we talk. C'mon. Let's go back so you can meet my wife." He stepped away and let me move up to take Pen's hand again. "How long are you guys in town for?"

"We're gonna head home on Wednesday," I answered.

"Wow, lots of time off this trip."

Pen and I both nodded. "We just came off a tough case, so the boss let us have a good length of time off," I explained.

Jerome's expression dimmed for a moment, because even if he didn't know specifics, he knew how bad my job could get.

"I think some of the team may have had his head if he hadn't," Pen confirmed, grinning.

That lightened the moment, and Jerome and I both chuckled.

We made it into the office in time to hear a loud burp come from the baby resting against a shoulder of the woman behind the desk.

"That's my boy," Jerome said proudly.

His wife, Rachel, rolled her eyes. "Yes, definitely something to be proud of." She grinned at us. "Derek, it's good to see you. This must be Penelope!"

"It's good to see you, too, Rach. Yes, this is Penelope. P, this is Jerome's beautiful wife, Rachel. That little one is Shawn."

"Hi, Rachel. It's nice to meet you," Pen said, smiling. The baby started fussing, and Pen asked, "Do you mind? I love babies and haven't been able to hold one since our friend had hers over a year ago."

Rachel pulled the cloth from her shoulder, draped it over Pen's, and then carefully transferred the baby to Pen's arms. My heart thudded with the thought that maybe, one day in the future, it would be our son or daughter she was holding instead.

"Have a seat, guys. I'm gonna go grab another chair so we can all sit down," Jerome told us before leaving the room.

I held a chair steady for Penelope as she sat down carefully with the baby in her arms, and then I sat down beside her. "So how are you feeling?" I asked Rachel.

"I'm good. He's a good baby—already sleeping through the night, aside from waking up to eat a couple of times, on a good schedule for the daytime. Jer helps a lot with the nighttime feedings, so I'm getting some sleep. How have you been? I haven't talked to your mom in a few weeks."

"I'm good. Busy with work, as always."

Jerome came in and set the chair down beside me. "Hey, she looks good with a baby, man." He nudged me and winked. "Any thought of having your own?"

I smiled when Pen blushed. "Maybe, man. Maybe."

I nearly laughed when Penelope quickly changed the subject. "So what's your computer setup like here?"

"We don't have much, unfortunately. Two computers for the kids to use, and one here in the office. I think they've been here since just after we finished school, though," Rachel complained.

"Oh, that's not good," Pen murmured. I could almost see the wheels turning in her gorgeous head. "Is there any chance you could get some new ones donated?"

"Maybe." Rachel nodded. "Jer has been talking to a few companies around town about contributing to the center, and new computers may work well with that."

"Well, if you can get the systems and software donated, then I'd definitely be willing to fly up and donate my time into getting everything set up. I could hook everything up together, including the one in here, and set it so you could control access via the office system. There are programs that can be installed to limit access to the systems so you wouldn't have to worry about the kids going to sites that they shouldn't. You should even think about finding someone that can teach a class or two. The parents could come with their kids and learn how to use some of the software that can benefit their schoolwork and prepare them for work after school. I couldn't do the class, but I'm sure I could find someone here that could."

I grinned when she broke off, her cheeks pinking up as she realized she'd been rambling. "Not a bad idea. Right guys?"

Rachel and Jerome nodded. "It's an excellent idea, actually. Jerome, write down our e-mail address and phone number so Penelope can have it if she needs it."

Pen gave them hers in return, and I took the paper Jerome held out. "Let us know when you have the computers, and Pen and I can make a trip up here, even if it's just for the weekend."

We heard a commotion out in front and looked at the clock. "Oh, school's out. Here, Penelope. Let me have Shawn, and then Jer can take you and Derek out to visit with the kids. I know they'll be excited to see Derek again."

Pen brushed a finger across the sleeping baby's cheek once before handing him back to his mother. "It was good to meet you," she told Rachel. "Thanks for letting me hold him. He's a doll."

"You, too. You're a natural. Jerome was right, Penelope. You looked good with him." She winked and laughed when Penelope blushed again.

"C'mon, woman. Let's go meet my adoring fans," I said, rescuing her from the embarrassment.

She rolled her eyes, but waved to Rachel and let me lead her out of the office.

I took her hand and walked her to the basketball court. We were immediately surrounded by a small group of boys. I introduced them to Penelope, and I could tell she was impressed that I knew their names without having to ask.

Once they went back to playing on the court, she said, "They really do look up to you, don't they?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I told her honestly, "A lot of them don't have a good male influence at home. Jerome fills in that spot for most of it, and when I'm here, I make a point to come and hang out—help with homework, play some ball, or just listen. Whatever I can do to help, I do." I spotted James and his mom when they walked into the big room. "Let's go. There's someone else I want you to meet."

She looked at me, her expression curious until we met up on the other side of the room. "Oh!" Her eyes sparkled, and I knew she'd guessed who they were.

"P, this is James and his mother, Sandra. Guys, this is my good friend Penelope."

"Nice to meetcha." James nodded to Pen and then held his fist out to me for a fist bump. "Good to see you, dude."

Sandra shook Pen's hand and smiled. "It's good to meet you, Penelope. We've heard a lot about you from Derek."

Pen smiled at them both. "It's so good to finally meet you both, as well. Derek's told me so much about you, James. He's very proud of you! He says that you're continuing to do well at football, but he's even more proud that you're keeping up your grades. He mentioned that you're looking at getting a football scholarship, but that you'll probably score some major help through academics, too. That's excellent."

James nodded. "That was the deal we made. He'd do everything he could to help me and my mom out, but I had to concentrate on my schoolwork just as much or more than I concentrate on football. So far, it's worked out okay."

"Well, I'm impressed. It takes a lot to do well at both," Pen said easily.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Derek, wanna toss around the ball?"

I looked at Pen. "Not this time, kid. How about we make plans on Tuesday next week for right after school? I don't have anything planned during the day that day."

"Oh! Next week is spring break," James said excitedly. "So anytime Tuesday would be great."

I nodded. "Okay, kid. I'll give you a call and plan to meet you here on Tuesday, then. We're gonna head home. I told my mom we'd stop at the store and pick up stuff for dinner tonight. See you next week."

"See ya," he said before racing off to join his friends on the court. "Bye, Mom!"

Penelope and Sandra had been speaking quietly beside us and looked up when I touched Pen's shoulder. "Ready to go, baby?"

She nodded. "Sure, Hot Stuff. It was good to meet you, Sandra. Give me a call if you need my help."

Sandra smiled and reached out to give me a hug. "I will, Penelope. Thanks. It was good to see you, Derek. Talk to you next week."

I nodded and then took Penelope's hand and walked outside. "What was that about?" I asked her, looking back toward the center.

"Oh! Sandra said she knew that I was good with computers, and she wanted to get one for James for his birthday. She asked if I would help find the right one for him and if I could help find her a good deal."

"Ah, yeah, his birthday. Hmm, she can buy the computer, but if you can recommend the software he needs, I'll tell her that you and I will get those for him."

"Sounds good. Maybe we can make a trip up to help set that up at the same time I do the computers here."

"Let's hope Jerome and Rachel can get the donations by his birthday. That would be ideal."

After a quick stop at the store, I pointed us to the house. It had been a long, emotional day for me, and I wanted nothing more than to spend a relaxing evening at home with my family, including my Baby Girl.


	12. Chapter 12: Chicago Day 2

**Chapter 12: Chicago, Day 2  
Derek's POV**

Pen was so excited about going to the zoo that she was bouncing up and down in her seat. I looked over and just shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"Woman, it's just the zoo! Calm down," I teased her.

"Derek! It isn't _just_ the zoo. I love the zoo, but work has kind of taken over my life, so I haven't been in years. In fact..." She paused for a moment. "I haven't been since I started at the BAU."

I chuckled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I'm glad we get to go, then. I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not, but I thought it might be fun to go together."

She held on to my hand and returned the squeeze, and I enjoyed having her fingers entwined with mine. "I'll love it, I promise. It'll be great going through it with you. When you told me last night that we were going there today, I went online and did some research, and I already know what I wanna see."

"Oh? I wondered what you were doing with your nose buried in the screen while I helped Mom with the shelves she wanted built. So what's the plan?"

"I want to see it all. Well, all but the petting zoo and like farm animals and stuff. We have to see the monkeys and, my favorite, the penguins. I also wanna get Chicago-style hot dogs for lunch. There's a cafe inside the zoo that serves them. Oh! Do you like funnel cake?" I nodded, and she continued, "There's a place inside where we can stop for a snack and drinks and have funnel cake."

"I dunno, Baby Girl. Do you _need_ more sugar?" She squeezed my hand so tightly that I winced. "Okay, okay! Just teasing!" Laughing, I said, "I'm glad you're excited, baby. Do I get to pick some stuff out to see?"

She nodded. "Of course! What do you really wanna see?"

I thought for a minute. "I love the monkeys and gorillas, too, but I also wanna see the snakes and birds."

Pen shivered. "Snakes, really? Ick."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I took my eyes off the road just long enough to wink at her before turning back to watch where I was driving.

I parked in the closest spot to the entrance and then made my way around to help Pen out of the SUV. I loved these big vehicles, but sometimes, they were hell on short legs. Wanting—no, needing—to touch Penelope had me taking her hand in mine as we walked through the front gates.

"Where to first, madam?" I bowed slightly, teasing her.

I thought she'd been kidding when she said she'd planned the visit, so I was a little surprised when she pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her skirt. She consulted the paper and answered, "According to the map online, up first is the Kovler Lion House, to the right." She pointed ahead of us and began leading me in the right direction.

"Excellent choice! I love the lions." I felt almost like a kid again, and Pen's excitement over the zoo was catching.

We walked through the exhibit, and I told Pen everything I knew about each of the animals. What I didn't know, we read from the little stands. "I like the puma," I told her, pointing to one of the animals to the left about midway down.

"Why? I think you're more like the black panther." She giggled, pointing to one of the dark animals on the right. "All sleek and sexy, with a ferocious growl and a soft purr."

I pretended to preen. "Damn, woman, you know me so well."

She just laughed in response and tugged me out of the building.

At Pen's urging, we turned around and went back toward the entrance and then made our way to the monkeys. We laughed when we saw them swinging around and playing with each other on the ropes and trees the zoo had in the enclosure. I tugged my hand out of Pen's, stuck them in my armpits, bent my knees, and began hopping around. When I began making "ooh ooh aah aah" noises, she nearly doubled over laughing.

"What a cute monkey you are," she told me between giggles.

I noticed that people had begun to stare, and when I saw a little boy watching me with big eyes, I got louder and hopped around more. I hopped over to Pen and began acting like I was picking bugs out of her hair. She tried to swat me off, and I laughed when the little boy tugged on his dad's sleeve and pointed at me with one hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. I winked at him, bent down to brush a kiss over Pen's cheek, and then took her hand and led her away from the monkeys.

Next to the monkeys were the gorillas. I pointed out a mama with her baby holding onto her neck tightly and then laughed when I noticed a big male sitting by himself in a corner.

"He looks almost sullen, doesn't he?" She looked curiously at the big gorilla and cocked her head, like she was trying to figure him out.

"What? You don't like big, brooding males?" I hunkered down like the big gorilla and, with a deep voice, beat on my chest and made as good a gorilla noise as I could. Putting an unhappy face on like the big gorilla we were watching, I half-walked, half-waddled over to Pen and tugged on her sleeve. "Do ya like me better as a gorilla or as a happy monkey?"

She laughed and pulled me upright. "A happy monkey, definitely. Although tough, caveman-ish gorilla man is hot, too." She winked and tugged me toward the exit.

Just before the outer doors, there was a small gift shop, featuring souvenirs from the gorillas. I spotted something that I suddenly had to buy. I pulled her to a stop and pointed up at the gorilla on the shelf.

"We'll take that one," I told the man behind the counter.

Pen's eyes grew wide. "Derek! That thing has to be almost four feet tall! Where in the world are you gonna keep that thing?"

"Oh, not me, Baby Girl. This fella's all yours," I told her, laughing when her eyes grew even bigger.

"I can't carry this around the rest of the zoo! It's almost as tall as I am!" She hugged it to her, though, so I knew she liked it.

"Oh, we can put it up at the information desk for you to get on your way out of the zoo, if you'd like," the clerk volunteered.

"Really?" Pen almost squealed in her excitement. "Yes, please!" She handed the gorilla back to the man, who asked for my name and identification.

"Derek Morgan." I showed him my driver's license.

"Okay, you just need to show some ID when you pick it up. Enjoy the rest of the zoo!" The clerk waved as we walked away.

"Thank you, sweet cheeks! I love it," Pen said as we left for the next exhibit.

"Good. It'll be fun to get home, that's for sure!" We laughed at the thought of having to buy a separate seat in the plane for the stuffed gorilla.

As we walked slowly past the fenced-in areas with the antelopes and zebras, we talked about what animals we really wanted to see next. "Oh, here's one of my favorites." Pen pointed out the kangaroos. "I've always dreamed of going to Australia to see them in person, not in zoos."

I filed that little tidbit away for future information, and we stood at the fence to watch the kangaroos hop around for a minute. "Do you see any with babies?"

"Hmm, I don't see any, no," she answered. "I guess they could be in their little pouches, sleeping or something."

I shrugged. "Ah well, would've been cute. Where to next?"

She pulled out the piece of paper again and shivered. "Up past the ducks and stuff is the snake house. I guess if you really want to go in there, we can."

"Oh, let's go! Besides, it's just another reason to wrap my arms around you," I teased, winking when she looked up at me in exasperation.

When we walked past the flamingos, all standing on one leg, I laughed and stopped her.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that the pink of their feathers looks a lot like that hot pink skirt you wore to work last week. It looks much better on you, though."

She rolled her eyes and just pulled me along past the water birds, although I saw a smile grace her face before she turned away from me.

At the snake exhibit, there was a place for some of the animals to be shown to the public in a sort of teaching thing, but we were too early for those, so we went ahead past it to see the glass enclosures with the snakes themselves. As promised, Pen stayed on the far side, away from the slithering creatures, and kept a tight grip on my hand.

When one snake began moving toward the glass—and us—she shrieked and hid her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and walked carefully away from the rest of the snakes, holding myself back from laughing. I didn't think Pen would find me laughing at her fear very amusing.

"Okay, baby, we're past them. You can open your eyes now." I waited until she'd peeked out to verify that we were, indeed, past the snakes, and then kissed her forehead and reached down for her hand. "Look over here, Pen." I pointed at the wallabies on the right. "Aren't those from Australia, too?"

She nodded. "How cute! Not sure why they're in here and not with the kangaroos or whatever, but still cute. Oh! That one has a baby!"

After we marveled over the cute wallabies, I turned us around to the bats. "Now, sveetheart, I vant to suck your blooooood." I pretended to nibble on her neck, sucking ever so lightly so I didn't leave a hickey.

She giggled and pretended to push me away. "Get away, Count Derek! No vampires for me! I like my men hot blooded," she said, winking.

We walked back outside, and I looked at my watch. "How about lunch? It's about that time, I think."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to try a Chicago-style hot dog. I've been hungry for one since last night when I saw that they sold them here! Follow me," she said authoritatively.

I'd been here so many times that I could have told her how to get to the Landmark Cafe, but she was so intent on her mission that I realized there was no point in taking over. Instead, I just let her take my hand and drag me along with her, smiling the whole way.

"Grab a little table, Pen. I'll order lunch, if you trust me to get what you want," I teased.

She nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

Once I was back at our table with a full tray of food and drinks, she looked at the hot dogs with big eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Seriously? _That's_ what's on a Chicago-style hot dog?"

I laughed. "What about it is scaring you?" I looked at the mustard, onion, relish, pickle spear, tomato slices, and celery salt. "I had them put the peppers on the side for you so you could put on as many or as few as you'd like. I know you like hot stuff"—I wiggled my eyebrows as I said that—"but I wasn't sure how hot you'd like them."

She laughed and then pointed at the dogs. "What is that...that neon green stuff?"

I smirked. "Just relish, baby. It may look funny, but I promise, it's delicious. This is a Vienna beef wiener, and the bun has poppy seeds on it. Just try it, please."

I held out one of the huge hot dogs, and she took it, along with the side container of peppers. After she added two of the little peppers, she gave it one last look and then took a small bite. I waited quietly, knowing that she would enjoy it. I was pleased when she moaned and took a second, and then a third, larger bite. I hardened simply listening to her moans and watching her open her mouth to wrap around the food.

When she finished the third bite, she took a drink from the cup I slid her way and then laughed. "That thing is huge! I'm not sure I've ever tried to put anything that big in my mouth before."

I burst out laughing, and when she realized what it had sounded like, she blushed.

"Oh, baby, you just haven't had me," I teased.

She recovered enough to retort, "If only you'd offered, Hot Stuff." Before I could tease her back, she said, "Now eat! I wanna get to some more animals!"

Shaking my head, I grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

When we finished our hot dogs, fries, and finished up the last of our drinks, Pen sighed. "Those were delicious. Better than I'd thought they would be."

I gathered up the trash and then stood up and offered her my hand. "Where to next? Wanna backtrack to the bears and wolves?"

She nodded. "Yup. I think they're gonna be feeding the seals in a few minutes, too, so we can stop there and watch that after the bears and stuff."

"Sounds good. Des always loved watching that when Mom brought us here."

We walked hand in hand through the exhibits, looking at the bears, wolves, and otters before coming back out to the seals. According to the sign, the seals were due to be fed anytime. I pulled Pen in front of me and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there together comfortably with my chin resting almost on the top of her head.

A few minutes later, a young zookeeper in shorts and a short-sleeved top came out, carrying a bucket of fish. She began telling the small crowd that she was going to be working with the seals on a few commands they'd been learning for a while. We watched as she moved her hand, and all four of the seals that had followed her out slid into the water and began rolling over. We clapped when they suddenly stopped and looked up at her, and some of the audience collectively crooned "aww" as she tossed them each a fish.

The entire presentation lasted a few minutes more, and then we clapped as she and the seals made their way back into the indoors.

"That was so cute," Pen said, turning around in my arms.

I nodded. "It was. They're pretty smart animals. What's next? I seem to remember the penguins being right on the other side of the cafe."

"Yes," she said, brightening even further. "I love the penguins! Remember watching that movie together?"

We'd had a movie night one night and watched _March of the Penguins_. Pen had cried hard when so many had died, and even I'd gotten teary-eyed. "I do. You love penguins, right? I remember you saying that."

She laughed and moved out of my arms. "I do. C'mon! I wanna get to them. Follow me!"

I laughed when she put her legs together and her arms down at her sides with her hands flat and turned sideways. She began to waddle her way away from the seals, walking just like a penguin.

I rolled my eyes, but figured it was the least I could do after acting like a monkey. Grinning at the people around us, I began walking—or waddling—like a penguin, trying to hurry and catch up with my hot little mama as we made our way to the penguin exhibit.

The penguins were just as cute in person as they had been in the movie. We even got to see some babies, tucked up near the parents' feet.

"Aren't they cute? I so want one," Pen cooed.

"Sorry, sweets, I doubt it's legal to own your own penguin," I teased and then oomphed as she elbowed me in the stomach. "Hey! I'm just sayin'..."

We walked away from the penguins with one of her hands in mine and the other holding the list. "Hmm, the giraffes, rhinos, and ostriches are next. This place is great, but they really do group the animals together strangely. Why are the ostriches near the giraffes and rhinoceroses?" she mused.

I shook my head. "I have no idea, honestly. But hey, it's free and it's fun, so I'm not complaining."

When we got to the giraffe fence, there was a little booth where you could buy certain items to feed the animals. I led Pen to the counter and put down enough money to buy us each a few large giraffe crackers. "Wanna feed the giraffes with me, princess?"

She nodded and took a few of the crackers from my hand. We walked to the fence and waited until two of the long-necked animals ambled slowly over to us. They each bent their heads down until their long tongues could snake out and slurp up a cracker from our palms.

"Eww! Wet tongue!"

I laughed as Pen looked at the giraffe slobber on her hand.

"By the way," I whispered, leaning over to her so I wouldn't be overheard. "Did you know that most likely, these are all female giraffes? They're apparently very horny animals, and the males would most likely try to fuck all the females if they were mixed in together."

I chuckled and stood back up straight when she blushed and whispered, "Really?"

I nodded, and she shook her head. I could tell she was trying to figure out how I knew that. Sometimes, I actually paid attention to Reid when he spouted off random facts.

We finished feeding our giraffes and then went back to the booth and pulled a few of the wet wipes from the stand they had set up just for that purpose. After cleaning our hands and tossing the wipes in the trash bin, we walked toward the rhinos. There was only one near the fence. Most were spread out across the fenced-in area.

"Look at how long those horns are," I pointed out to Pen. "They aren't as sharp in captivity as they are in the wild, I don't think."

We were looking at the horns and wrinkles when the animal suddenly turned, and a long stream of urine shot toward me. I jumped out of the way, nearly colliding with Penelope as she stood there laughing.

"Oh my Lord! He nearly peed on you," she gasped aloud. She was giggling so hard that I was afraid she would lose her breath.

"Stop it right now, woman," I growled. "You think it's so funny, I'll hold you up in front of me and walk to the fence so the damn animal can whiz on you!"

She didn't stop laughing, and soon, it had spread, and I was chuckling alongside her. "Oh, God, Derek. How would we have explained that to the rental company or your mom? 'Sorry. The SUV smells like animal pee because he got peed on at the zoo.' Oh, geez!"

A few minutes later, we'd gotten ourselves under control and moved on, only pausing for a moment to look at the ostriches. When we stopped at the polar bear exhibit, Pen marveled at how big the furry, white bears were.

"Look at the difference in size between those two. I think that must be a male and a female," Pen mused.

"I think so, yeah," I agreed. "Hey, I think the funnel cake place is right around the corner. Wanna get a snack and something to drink now?"

"That'd be good. I want to find the bathroom and wash my hands well first, though." She pointed behind us. "There's a set right there."

"Good idea. I still feel kind of giraffey."

"Giraffey?" She laughed.

I shrugged. "You know what I mean. Meet you back here in five?"

She nodded and went to go into the appropriate side of the large restrooms. A couple of minutes later, I was back outside, waiting for her to come back out to meet me. Not two minutes later, she was smiling up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thanks, Derek. This has been so much fun."

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad, Baby Girl. It's been fun for me, too. Now, let's go get some funnel cake!"

Twenty minutes later, we were on our feet again. "Oh, damn, my feet are beginning to kill me," Pen said as we walked toward the bird building.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll give you a good foot rub tonight," I promised. "How about we make a quick trip through the birds, 'cause I gotta see the eagles, and then stop a get a few things in the gift shop? Then we can head home."

She nodded. "Sounds good. I wanna see some of the birds, too."

We only spent fifteen minutes in with the birds before we were both bored. We'd looked at the eagles and vultures, as well as some of the tropical birds that Pen wanted to see, like the toucans. I started to steer us toward the big gift shop, but Pen led me to the carousel, which was filled with endangered species of animals instead of the normal horses and seats.

"Wanna ride this, baby?"

"Definitely. Do you mind?" She looked up at me sweetly.

"Nah, that's fine. What animal do you want?"

Pen led us around until she figured out where she wanted to sit. "These two giant pandas okay?"

I nodded and helped her scoot onto one of the seats before sitting beside her on my own panda. Penelope laughed as the ride got underway, and through the entire trip, I found myself watching her and nothing else. She looked so carefree, with her hair coming loose from her little pigtails and blowing around her, her cheeks pink from the exercise of walking through the zoo, and a huge smile on her face. She'd never looked more beautiful, and it nearly took my breath away.

When the ride was finished, I helped her off and then took her hand and led her out of the crowd. "Ready to shop and get out of here?"

"Very much so. This was fun, but I'm exhausted!"

It took us almost thirty minutes, but we finally finished in the gift shop. We stopped by the information desk and got Pen's gorilla and then walked out to the SUV. I shoved everything into the back seat, helped Pen into the front, and then jogged around and climbed in the driver's seat. A few minutes later, we were unloading at my mom's house and dragging our tired bodies inside.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

We walked into the house, and Fran, Desiree, and Sarah were sitting in the living room talking.

"Oh! Did you buy out the zoo?" Des asked, laughing.

"Stop teasing your brother, Desiree," Fran admonished and then did a double take at the amount of bags in our hands. "But really, did you buy out the zoo?"

We laughed and set the bags down beside the couch. Derek sat beside his sisters and pulled me onto his lap. "Unload them, Baby Girl. Give them their gifts and show them what we got for the team."

I dug through one of the bags and pulled out two T-shirts and a sweatshirt. I handed the T-shirts to Des and Sarah and the sweatshirt to Fran.

Sarah, who was into recycling and was trying live "green," according to Derek, got a dark green shirt with a bright green frog on the front. It said, "It's Easy Being Green," with Lincoln Park Zoo underneath.

"It's made of one hundred percent recycled organic cotton," I told her, smiling when she laughed at the frog on the front.

Desiree's shirt was a beautiful sage green color and had a handful of penguins scattered around on the front. The words "Just Chillin'" looked like they were written graffiti-style.

"I love it, thank you! Aren't penguins adorable? Did you see _March of the Penguins_?"

I nodded. "We watched it together," I said, pointing back to Derek. "It's one of my favorites. I cried," I admitted.

"Me, too," she whispered, winking. "What'd you get, Mom?"

We looked over at Fran, who finally held up her sweatshirt and laughed when she looked at the front. There was a mother polar bear with a young cub by its side, and it said in big letters over the top, "Mama Bear."

"I am definitely a mama bear! Great choice, guys. I'm always cold, too, so the sweatshirt is appreciated."

"Okay, so show us what you got everyone else," Des said, poking Derek in the arm.

I held up the "Wild at Heart" leopard T-shirt. "This is for Emily."

Then came the green shirt with three fish on the front. Under the fish, it read, "Know who your fins are!"

"This is for JJ. Once she had Henry, she got a big fish tank, so Henry will like the fish."

"Those are very cute," Sarah said, and Des nodded. "Did you get something for Henry, too?"

"Yes, and Jack, Hotch's son." I pulled out a little green baby wild frog. It was pale green, orange, and yellow and extremely soft. "This is for Henry. He's just under eighteen months old, so this should be good for his age."

"Aww, that's adorable! Is it soft?" I nodded, handing Des the frog, and then pulled out the bear for Jack. "This is for Jack. It's made of eco-friendly materials, too, Sarah," I told them, smiling. I handed her the bear and began to dig back through the bags.

I showed them the keychains for Hotch and Rossi. "The one with a lion on it is for Hotch, since he's kind of our pride's king, and the one with the monkey is for Dave. They're pewter and kinda heavy duty." I put them back in the bag and grabbed the coffee mug for Reid. "I noticed last week that Reid's coffee mug at work is chipped in several places, so we got him this mug. It's got a bear's paw print embossed on it and is the shade of blue that he likes." After I showed them the mug, I wrapped it back up and put it back in the bag.

"Show them what I got you, sweetheart," Derek murmured quietly in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Uh, Derek got me a couple of things, too, besides that huge gorilla," I said, pointing to the gorilla off to the side of the bags. I pulled out the little stuffed penguin with a baby nestled at its feet, and the stuffed kangaroo & the baby joey in its pouch. "These are my two favorite animals at the zoo." They all oohed and awwed over the stuffed animals and then laughed when I pulled out a T-shirt. "I got this for Derek."

"Hey, I think I'll rock that 'Monkey See Monkey Do' shirt!" Derek groused.

I laughed and told them the story about Derek and his impressions of the monkeys and gorilla.

"I also got Clooney this bowl," I told them once we'd all finished laughing about Derek's impressions. The stoneware dog bowl said inside, "My owner went to Lincoln Park Zoo Chicago, and all they brought me was this dog bowl." It had cute little cartoon-like zoo animals painted around the outside.

We continued chatting until Fran said, "Okay, girls, we're supposed to be over at Theresa's house in fifteen minutes, so grab your shoes and let's head out. Will you guys be okay for dinner, or do you want to come with us?" Fran asked.

I looked back at Derek when he said, "We'll be fine, Mom. I'm going to take Pen to Uno's for pizza."

She nodded. "Okay, then, we'll be home sometime after dinner. Have a good evening." She smiled and set her sweatshirt on the table before heading to the door. "Come on, girls," she called, and the three waved before leaving the house.

Derek leaned around me and took the bag from my arms. He set it on the floor and then ran his hands up my arms. "Lie down, baby. Put your head down at the other end and rest your feet in my lap."

"Why?" I looked back at him with my eyebrow raised.

"I told you I was gonna rub your feet. I meant it."

He didn't wait for me to move; he just lifted me off his lap and set me beside him on the couch, gently pushing at my shoulder until I was flat on my back. Once my feet were in his lap, he pulled off my sandals and pressed his thumbs into the bottom of one of my feet. He followed the arch of my foot, pressing and rubbing until I was moaning.

"God, Derek! That feels amazing."

He chuckled low in his throat, which made heat pool in my lower belly. I relaxed under his motions and began thinking back to the last couple of days. We'd been flirting like we always did, but there had seemed to be something more ever since we'd gotten to Chicago. Every time we held hands, I felt his strength flow through to my hand. I also felt peace.

I loved Derek. I'd know that for years. Until recently, though, I hadn't given any thought to the idea that he might actually love me the same way. Every time we'd touched the last few days, I was getting the idea that he might, and just the idea made me shiver with anticipation.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Derek's voice.

"Baby Girl? Are you falling asleep?" He chuckled.

"Oh, no, I was just so relaxed. Thank you. My feet feel so much better now." I smiled and sat up, a small sound of surprise slipping from my lips when he pulled me to his side.

"Let's relax for the rest of the afternoon, and then I'll take you to Uno's Chicago Grill. We can share a deep dish 'The Works' pizza and get some beer, since we're not working. Sound good to you?"

I realized that it would be the perfect way to end a perfect day, so there was nothing I could say but, "Perfect."


	13. Chapter 13: Chicago Day 3

**Chapter 13: Chicago, Day 3  
Penelope's POV**

"We have to go on the Ferris wheel first," Derek said, pulling me along beside him.

He'd been acting like a little kid since we got up a few hours ago. He was so excited to ride the few rides that were here at Navy Pier and had been bugging me to hurry up since the moment I opened my eyes.

I laughed and hurried to catch up with his longer strides. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

"I haven't been here in years. Did you know the Ferris wheel is a hundred and fifty feet tall?"

I nodded. "I did know that. You told me that on the drive here," I told him teasingly.

He looked sheepish, but grinned. "I can't help it! I'm excited."

I wrapped my arms around him as we stood in line for the Ferris wheel. "I know, honey. I think it's cute. Luckily, there isn't too long a line right now, so we may have a whole seat to ourselves."

He looked down at me and winked. "Will ya kiss me if we do?"

Blushing, I chuckled. "Sure, Derek." It wasn't like he'd really kiss me, so I wasn't too worried about his teasing.

We got to the front of the ride and walked to an open seat. I'd been right; by the time the ride started up, we were the only ones in the little booth. We twisted and turned to look out the sides as we rode around and around. I was sitting so close to Derek that our bodies were touching from top to bottom, and his arm was around my shoulders.

"Look, you can see so much from up here," I said, pointing to the end of the pier and beyond, out into the water.

"The people are really small down there, aren't they?" He laughed as he looked down at the crowds.

I was looking away from him, out the side of the booth, when the ride stopped with us at the top. I looked around and found Derek watching me, his eyes dark and hooded. His gaze dropped to my lips, and he whispered, "You promised, Baby Girl."

Before I could react, he pulled me tighter against his side, cupped my face, and then leaned down and brushed my lips with his. It only lasted a moment, but that moment was long enough for fireworks to go off inside my head. We broke apart, breathing heavily, and were startled when the ride started back up. We sat there quietly, each lost in the moment, until we finally stopped again at the bottom. Derek left the booth, held his hand out to help me down, and didn't bother dropping my hand once we were both on solid ground.

"What's next?" I asked, my voice sounding "off" after having been so quiet for a time.

"Wanna go on the swings?"

"Oh! I used to ride those every time we went to the carnival as a kid. Yes!"

We hurried across the grass to the big swings and were able to get right on two seats. Derek was in the seat in front of me, and a little boy was behind me. He looked scared, so once I was buckled in, I turned to him.

"Is this your first time on the swings, honey?"

He nodded. "I'm scawed. My bwother wanted to go on and called me a baby when I said I didn't. So I hadda come on and show him I'm not a baby!"

I smiled. "Big brothers can be kind of mean, can't they? How old are you?"

He had a death grip on the bar in front of him, so he said, "Five."

"Wow, five! You're a brave big guy! Don't worry, sweetheart. Once we get up there, you'll be able to look around at everything, and you won't be as scared. But you know what?" He shook his head, so I continued, "Even I'm a little scared. It will be kind of high. But I know they take really good care of the rides here, so they won't let anything happen to us. Plus, I know if I get really scared, I can scream while we're spinning around, and that will help."

"Weally?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll be bwave. I gotsta show Tyler I'm not a fwaidy cat."

The ride began, so I said, "Don't worry, kiddo. Just have fun!"

I turned around in my seat to see Derek watching me and smiling, and then he turned and we started moving up in the air.

By the time we were moving at full speed, I could hear the little boy behind me shrieking with delight and calling out, "Hi, Mommy!"

I loved the feeling of flying as we spun around and around, and I could feel the air rushing past my face and blowing my hair around. It was such an amazing feeling, and when Derek looked back at me with a big smile on his face, I blew him a kiss and grinned. The swings finally began to slow down, and by the time we were stopped, I'd have gladly gone again.

The little boy ran past me toward the exit, yelling, "See? I tode you I'm not a fwaidy cat, Tyler!"

The man came and unlocked my seat belt, and I stood, a little wobbly at first, and waited for Derek to meet me so we could exit together. "Have fun?" I asked when he walked up.

He nodded. "I love those things. You couldn't pay me enough to bungee jump, but I could ride those over and over again happily." He smiled, and then said, "You were really good with that little boy before the ride."

I shrugged, but for some reason, I was pleased that he'd noticed. "It was easy. I remembered feeling just like that as a kid. Okay, so where to next?"

"I challenge you to a game of miniature golf."

"Seriously? I haven't played that in years! You're gonna kill me!"

He laughed. "Wanna bet on it?"

I shook my head. "No way, Hot Stuff."

He just grinned and led us over to the mini golf course on the other side of the rides. After choosing the right size club and the right color ball, we walked onto the course. Eighteen holes later, my hot pink ball dropped into the hole and disappeared down the return chute.

"Woman, you beat me!" Derek looked amazed.

"I know!" I cheered. "And not by a little bit. How in the world did you get fourteen strokes more than I did?!"

He grumbled as he handed the man in the booth our clubs. "I don't know, but sometime, I want a rematch."

"Aww, poor baby! How about we have a remote control boat race?" I asked, pointing to the water, which had a few people around it driving the little toy boats.

"You're on!"

We raced over to the booth for the boats, and Derek paid to get us each a little boat and control.

Twenty minutes later, I was shaking my head. "Okay, okay. I admit defeat. You've beaten me around the course four times. Are you happy now, Mr. Macho Man?" I teased.

He nodded victoriously. "I certainly am! Got some of my pride back, anyway." He smirked as we turned in the boats and controls. "How about we ride the carousel for a few minutes and then grab lunch? I'm getting hungry."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me. This one is cute! Kind of different from the one at the zoo yesterday."

When we climbed up onto the carousel, Derek pulled my hand and led me to a little two-person bench. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, sitting me sideways so I could look at him _and_ out into the crowd. While we spun slowly around and around, we began looking at the people around us, on the carousel itself and out in the crowd walking by.

"Look at that couple. She keeps looking at her hand," I said, pointing discreetly to a young couple ahead of us on the ride. "I think they must have just gotten engaged and she keeps looking at her new ring."

He nodded. "That's what I was guessing, too. Either that, or they just got married and she's looking at her wedding ring."

We made guesses about a few other people and then sat quietly and just watched. It was a nice break from all the activity, and being in Derek's arms felt more than comfortable.

When the carousel stopped turning, I slid off his lap and held out my hand. "Let's go get lunch. I'm hungry."

We walked hand in hand to the food court, which was just on the other side of the rides in the family pavilion. We argued over what to get, and finally, Derek threw up his hands. "Okay, since you want Greek and I want Chinese, you go over to Greek Delight, I'll go to King Wah Express, and we'll meet back here at a table. Sound good?"

I grinned and nodded. "Sounds good. Get an extra egg roll," I told him over my shoulder as I walked away. I heard him laugh as he moved away to the small Chinese restaurant down the way from the Greek place.

I ordered a gyros and Greek salad, a Coke, and two baklava squares for us to share for dessert. Once I'd gotten my food, I grabbed a small table to wait for Derek. He came sauntering up just a couple of minutes later and set his sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, two egg rolls, and a drink down on the table across from me.

He looked excitedly at my tray. "Oh, baby, did you get me a dessert?" I nodded, and he grinned. "Good. Trade you for the egg roll."

I laughed and handed him one of the baklava squares, taking the proffered egg roll and setting it beside my salad. We were quiet as we ate, minus the occasional moan. By the time we finished eating, we were both sticky from the sweet dessert.

"Yum. I haven't had that in ages," I told him, licking the sticky honey off my fingers.

He reached over to my tray, grabbed the two wet wipes I'd gotten from the restaurant, and opened one to hand to me before opening the other for himself. "You know what I'm in the mood for now?" he asked, throwing his used wipe down on the tray in front of him.

I shrugged and shook my head. "No idea."

"Beer."

Laughing, I said, "That's not what I expected. Beer? Really?"

He nodded. "They have a Beer Garden down at the other end of the pier. Live music, tons of different beers, tables. Wanna catch a trolley and head down there and relax for a few minutes? We can each get a different beer so we can try two different ones, and sit and listen to the music for a while."

"Oh! That sounds fun. Do you know what music's playing today?"

We stood and gathered up our trash, and Derek threw it away before taking my hand again. "I think it's jazz today. I read it on a sign on the way inside here, and I think that's what it said."

We hopped on the trolley outside the family pavilion and enjoyed the cool breeze as we rode to the other end of the pier. When we hopped down, we could hear the horns from the jazz band on stage. Once we got to the front of the line at one of the stands, we placed our orders, grabbed our beers, and then made our way to the shade. Derek sat down against a tree and pulled me down in front of him. I sat between his thighs, with his legs spread out on either side of mine, and leaned back against him.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks. You make a good pillow."

He laughed and held up his beer. "Cheers," he toasted.

I tapped my Newcastle Brown Ale against his Pacifico and took a long drink of the cold liquid.

We traded back and forth until both bottles were empty and our thirsts had been quenched.

"I wanna stop in some of the shops before we go home. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Wanna go in together on more gifts for the team?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good. I'm thinking some Navy Pier items, if that sounds okay to you."

"Sounds good, baby. Let's get out of here. We can ride the trolley back down to the shops at the end and just walk through those and then walk back to the shops by the parking garage. I think the Navy Pier Signature Store is in the middle there."

By the time we'd walked back to the middle section of stores, I had one sack of stuff already in my hand. I'd dragged Derek into the Funky Chameleon, which sold a lot of glittery hair and body accessories and gotten some fingernail polish for myself and the girls, as well as a bunch of new, fun hair stuff for myself. When we found the right store for the team's gifts, we took an armload of stuff up to the register. JJ was getting a Navy Pier glass, Emily was getting a tote bag, Reid was getting an image projector keychain, and Hotch and Rossi were each getting a plain T-shirt with the Navy Pier logo on the back.

"Okay, there's one more thing I wanna buy," Derek said.

He led me to Air One Photography. He spoke to the lady behind the counter and ordered a large, framed aerial shot of Navy Pier. She came back a couple of minutes later and handed him the picture.

"Wow, that's a beautiful shot. It'll look perfect in your office," I told him, studying the bright blues of the sky and water surrounding the picturesque Ferris wheel and other attractions.

He nodded. "It would. It'll also look great in your office, baby," he told me, smiling.

"Oh, Derek, you can't buy this for me. It's way too expensive, and you got me all the stuff at the zoo already yesterday!"

"I can, and I will, Penelope. I want you to have something to remember today by, too. No arguing with me, woman," he grumbled teasingly.

I laughed and said, "Thank you. Seriously. I love it."

I was smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt, and I reached up on my toes to brush his cheek with a kiss. He turned his head slightly, and my kiss ended up on the corner of his mouth instead. When I pulled away, he winked and then turned back to pay for the picture.

After getting the picture wrapped and put into a bag, he took all the bags from my hand into one of his. He reached down with his free hand and held mine as we walked slowly back to the parking garage to get the SUV. It had been a wonderful day together, and the memories of both kisses were running through my head as we drove back to Fran's house. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I'd had such a wonderful day with Derek that I wasn't sure I cared.

~*~PC~*~

Later that night, after a dinner at home cooked by Fran, I was sitting alone on the couch, curled up in my pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. I was aimlessly flipping through channels, trying to keep my mind centered on something, anything, other than the feelings that were threatening to spill out of my subconscious. Derek was off running before bed, and Fran and the girls had already gone to their rooms for the night, so I was—unfortunately, maybe—alone with my thoughts.

The last couple of days had been eye-opening for me. Derek and I had spent tons of time together in the handful of years we'd been friends. We'd watched movies, had dinner, and even had the occasional sleepover. He'd been my best friend for a long time, and he knew everything about me...

Except the fact that I was deeply, madly in love with him.

Until this trip, I'd never given half a thought that he might be in love with me, as well. He'd spent so much time the last few days touching me, simply holding my hand. I couldn't help but think he might feel the same.

And the kisses? I touched my cheeks, which were suddenly flaming with heat. Good Lord, the man could kiss! It wasn't like we'd suddenly begun sharing wet, sloppy, passionate kisses; they'd been small, sweet expressions of affection. But even then...

I gave up trying to find something on TV and grabbed the magazine full of Sudoku puzzles I'd brought with me, hoping that they would be the distraction from my thoughts that I needed.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

_Come on, man, push it. Another mile, and then you can finally turn back._

My subconscious was barking orders at me as my feet thudded along the pavement.

I'd been happier the last few days than I'd been in awhile. Pen had always been fun to hang out with. I knew before we left home to come here to Chicago that my feelings had indeed changed. Deepened. But it was only after spending the last few days with her, showing her all the places in town that mean the most to me, that I realized something vitally important.

I was in love with Penelope Garcia.

I was terrified that if I told her how I felt, she would laugh it off. She knew my history with women. Hell, _I_ knew my history with women, and the idea of being in love with her scared me. But I knew in my heart that she was the right woman for me. She understood me like no one else in my life ever had. I was so in love with her. It was overwhelming, the depths of my feelings.

I was a man who'd shut myself off for years. I was self-sufficient. I lived my life like a lone wolf, needing no one. I had to be that way, in order to survive.

But I needed her like I needed air to breathe.

In my life, growing up in the projects, running from everything and everyone, I'd finally realized something. I was really searching for something. My whole damn life, I'd been searching for one thing. It kept me up at night; I was a terrible insomniac.

That one thing?

Peace.

It had been eluding me since I was ten years old. The feeling of peace, of true relaxation, of having a soul worth saving.

I had that in her.

She was my God-given solace, my angel, my lifeline when I was lost. The reason I smiled during the day when there was no reason to be smiling.

She was my peace.

With that realization came the shocking truth. I was going to have to take a risk. Show her how I felt, how much I cared about her, how truly in love with her I was.

Was she worth the risk?

Absolutely.


	14. Chapter 14: Chicago Day 4

**Chapter 14: Chicago, Day 4  
Derek's POV**

The skin of Penelope's back was warm under my hand as we followed the hostess to our table. I'd been holding her hand until the young woman came to lead us into the dining room, and then I moved my hand to her lower back to steer her around the tables. I thought about just keeping my hand above her shirt, but I'd been holding her hand all day, and I desperately needed to feel more of her skin on mine.

Just as we entered the dining room, I slid my hand under the back hem of her pretty pink shirt, resting it above the top of her short black skirt. My palm settled warmly in the delicious curve of her lower back, and I felt her shiver under my touch. I knew she was just as affected by my touch as I was with hers, and that thought nearly made me tremble with need.

The hostess sat us in a fairly private little booth in the back, away from prying eyes. I was thrilled with the choice of booths because I planned to do even more touching before the night was through. I let Pen slide into the booth first and then sat beside her, scooting close enough so we were touching as much as possible.

"Your server will be right with you," the hostess said cheerfully before handing us our menus and walking away.

"What do you feel like eating, sweetness?" I opened my menu and turned to Pen.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. She was already looking at all the choices in the folder in front of her. "I was thinking about the salmon, but I can't bear to think I'm eating Nemo's cousin. Not after today!"

I barked out a quiet laugh and got lost in a memory of the afternoon we'd spent at Shedd Aquarium.

~*~PC~*~

"I still say the little fishies we just saw are my favorite," Penelope argued.

I shook my head and pulled her along beside me, holding her hand tightly. "Baby Girl, trust me. You're gonna love the sharks."

A minute later, we were standing in front of a huge glass wall, and several large, scary-looking sharks were swimming back and forth in front of us. I felt Pen freeze beside me.

"Wow," she breathed. "They're so...menacing-looking."

I laughed and nodded. "They are. It's like you should be terrified because they're so close to you, but you can't help but feel like you want to sit and watch them and see just how mean they can be. They really are beautiful creatures, maybe simply because they're so frightening."

She breathed heavily for a moment. "You're right. I do love them."

I squeezed her hand and then pulled her in front of me, wrapped my arms around her waist, and squeezed gently. She leaned back against me, and with my cheek pressed against the top of her head, we stood for a few more minutes, quietly watching the sharks glide through the water.

~*~PC~*~

"Derek? Hey, Hot Stuff..." Pen giggled, nudging me. "Where'd you go? I called your name four times!"

I laughed. "Sorry, I was just remembering the sharks from earlier. Okay, so no fish. What about shrimp?"

I pointed to the fettuccine with gulf shrimp and asparagus, and when her eyes lit up, I knew she was hooked.

"It's still seafood, but it's seafood I can live with," she said happily, closing her menu. "What about you?"

I took a quick look through the menu and decided, "I'm in the mood for a steak. Sarah said she had the crab cakes for a starter when she came here last month. Wanna share those?"

"Sounds good. I want a glass of wine, too, please."

"I'll have one, too. I'm driving, though, so I'll stick with a single glass, although you can have as many as you'd like. In fact, have three or four, and then maybe I can have my way with you later," I teased.

"Oh, my sweet chocolate hunk, you know you don't have to get me drunk to have your way with me," she teased back.

I stared into her big brown eyes and watched her cheeks turn a warm pink under my gaze. I leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I'll have to remember that, Penelope. You know, one of these days, I'm gonna take you up on your offer."

She blushed even darker when I pulled away and grinned. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by our server.

I ordered our crab cakes, drinks, and my steak, and then let Pen take over as I thought back again to our afternoon.

~*~PC~*~

"_Baby Beluga," Pen sang as we walked over to the Beluga Whales._

_I stood there quietly, silent laughter shaking my shoulders._

"_What? Haven't you ever heard that song?"_

_I shook my head. "Can't say I have, honey."_

"_Oh, you're missing out! I used to love singing that song. I watched Stephanie, Danny, and Joey sing it for Michelle on _Full House_."_

_This time, I didn't bother holding in my laughter. "Really? Well, sing it for me, then."_

_I watched the determination come into her eyes, and I knew she was going to do it—if for no other reason than to prove she could. Just another reason I loved this woman. She never backed down from a challenge._

_She began singing some cheerful, happy song about baby beluga whales, dolphins, waterbeds, and other strange things. I just stood there and grinned, arms folded across my chest, watching. About mid-way through the song, a large family walked up, and several of the younger kids began to sing along with her. They'd just started on a second time through the song when the mother of the group stepped up to me._

"_Your wife is good with children." She pointed at Penelope. "Do you have any of your own?"_

_My throat tightened at the thought of not only Penelope as my wife, but her stomach rounded with my child. I shook my head. "Not yet," I murmured softly, a longing I didn't even realize I had taking root deep in the pit of my belly._

~*~PC~*~

"I had a good time today," Pen said quietly, pulling me back to the present.

"So did I," I echoed, smiling. "Especially the baby beluga song. You certainly seemed to have fun with the kids when they showed up."

She grinned. "I was just glad that someone else knew the song and could sing it with me. I have so much to teach you, Hot Stuff." She shook her head. "You are _sorely_ lacking in the finer things in life. You need someone to show you a good time," she teased.

"Mmm, maybe." I leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "I have a feeling you're just the right person for the job, my sexy lady."

She shivered under my hot breath, but she was saved from having to answer by our server putting our crab cakes and drinks on the table in front of us. "Saved by shellfish," she laughed, her voice shaking.

I brushed my lips across her cheek and sat straight to dish up a crisp, hot serving for each of us. She smiled and relaxed again, and we were quiet as we began to eat.

After we finished the crab cakes, we talked more about our plans for the next day. Even as we talked, I couldn't seem to keep my hands off her. As I told her about planning to meet with James in the afternoon at the center, I slid my arm around her shoulder and let my hand move slowly up and down the bare skin of her arm. I took a drink of wine and then set my hand down on her leg, just barely teasing the warm skin of her thigh below the edge of her skirt.

I nearly came undone when her legs parted just enough that my fingers could move up slightly to brush under the edge of the fringe on her skirt. "God, Derek," she whispered.

I looked down to see her eyes closed and her lips tempting. "Baby Girl," I said quietly as I lowered my head to hers.

I kissed her like I'd been wanting to kiss her for days. My lips caressed hers, coaxing them open so I could suck the lower one into my mouth and nibble gently. She moaned quietly and moved her hand up to cup my face. It seemed like we'd been kissing for hours when we were interrupted by the quiet clearing of a throat.

We jerked apart, breathing heavily, and I looked up into the laughing eyes of our server, who said, "Sorry, folks! Here's your dinner." She set the plates down in front of us and asked, "Would you like more to drink?"

We both looked at our empty wine glasses.

"Another one for her, please. I'll have some ice water."

"All right, I'll be right back," she said, taking our glasses with her when she left.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Guess this isn't the place to do that, huh?"

Pen giggled. "Probably not. But you know I'll never turn down a kiss from _the_ Derek Morgan!"

Just like that, the atmosphere was back to being light and fun and flirty, and we both relaxed and began to eat our dinners. Pen twirled some of her pasta around her fork and then wrapped her lips around the bite. She slowly slid the fork from between them, and I felt my body harden in response. I wanted so desperately to be the one sliding between her lips at that moment.

When she moaned in delight, I groaned. Her eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy, and I nearly came in my pants like a virgin on prom night.

"Damn, baby. You're killing me here," I grumbled.

She just laughed. I watched as she stuck a small bite into her mouth and began slowly sucking a single piece of pasta into her mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes. Fuckin' hell. I jerked as she surprised me by wrapping her hand around me through my slacks.

"Hmm, I take it you like my pasta just as much as I do."

My eyes flew open when she removed her hand.

I couldn't help but stare at her mouth. Those perfect red lips meant for pleasuring a man. "Oh, baby...what am I gonna do with that dirty mouth of yours?"

Her eyes widened, and she gulped, hard. She licked her lips, making me throb and ache even worse than before, and then looked away and took a deep, long, shuddering breath. "M-Maybe we should finish our dinner," she stuttered.

I nodded, sighing internally. I needed to stop pushing; I didn't want to scare her away.

It wasn't going to be easy, though.

"Maybe so. After all, we have to get to dessert, right?" I teased, trying to keep it light.

We got through the rest of dinner with our normal amount of fun, casual flirting, feeding each other bites of food from our plates. Except this was nothing like normal. There was a heat ricocheting between us, an electric chemistry that was begging for completion. By the time we got to dessert, I was so hard that I was afraid I was going to bust right out of my jeans.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

I worked hard to slowly release him, not just pull my hand off Derek's lap like I'd been burned. I don't know how or why I'd gotten up the nerve to wrap my fingers around the bulge threatening his zipper, whether it was the wine or the heat of the moment, but I was glad I had. When he closed his eyes, I suddenly had the overwhelming desire to touch him. To feel his reaction to my teasing.

Then he opened his mouth to tease me back, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly too dry to speak. I had to look away from his stare to be able to breathe. I was so far out of my depth now. I needed to get back to the lighthearted, fun flirting that we normally had. I was comfortable with that. I was damn good at it.

"M-Maybe we should finish our dinner," I said, my voice cracking as I tripped over the words, trying to sound confident.

"Maybe so. After all, we have to get to dessert, right?"

His voice was light, but there was a wariness in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and I mentally chided myself for putting it there in the first place. If only he knew just how much I wanted him to be my dessert. How much I wanted to be his.

When we finished dinner, our server took our plates and dropped off two dessert menus. I flushed, surprised, when he slid his menu across the table and spoke.

"I don't want anything on that menu. What do I have to do to have you for dessert, Penelope?" His voice was low, husky, and his eyes were flashing with something I was afraid to identify.

I shivered. Internally, I was doing cartwheels. There was this feeling inside, like I'd won the lottery.

I couldn't squee in delight like I wanted to; that would simply not do in this situation. Instead, I straightened my shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and winked. I needed to keep this light and teasing. "Why, sugar, all you have to do is ask."

His mouth dropped open, and he looked surprised. "Well, then—"

I interrupted. "But honey, we are up at your mother's, after all. I'm afraid that, for now, crème brulee will have to be all the sweetness that passes through those luscious lips of yours." I winked again and continued to study the menu in front of me.

~*~PC~*~

The short ride back to Fran's house was quiet. Dinner had been so intense. There'd always been a spark between us, but tonight... It was like all the flirting and building heat had exploded onto a different level. I was still reeling from everything, my body tingling from the ways Derek had showed me that he wanted me. He was holding my hand, and the occasional brush of his thumb against my skin was shooting bolts of electricity up my arm and down my spine. It was so quiet that I could swear I heard the little zaps every time he touched me.

Derek pulled into the drive, put the truck in park, and shut off the engine. He hopped out and headed around to open my door. He took my hand to help me out of the SUV and then shut the door when I was clear.

"Thank yo—"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying. Within a heartbeat, he had me pushed against the door of the truck, and his mouth was on mine.

His kiss was demanding, filled with a desire that matched, or even surpassed, what I was feeling. I was overwhelmed. I couldn't think; I could only feel.

Oh, what I was feeling!

A dizzying rush of heat flowed through me. I had to have more of him. I raised on my tiptoes and opened my mouth, inviting his tongue to play with mine. I wasn't disappointed. He tasted so sweet. I pressed myself against him. Still, it wasn't close enough.

That electric surge returned when the pressure of his mouth increased, and his tongue continued to explore my mouth. I started to sway a little; my knees felt weak. Derek must've sensed that I needed his support. He pressed a thigh between my legs, holding me upright against the truck. His hands came around to my ass and pressed me higher, harder, against his thigh.

I broke away from his lips and moaned. I hadn't intended to, but it felt so good that I couldn't help myself. Derek looked down at me. Something in his eyes was hot, primal...carnal. I knew there was nothing stopping us tonight.

At that moment, the front porch lights flipped on.

Good Lord. I was standing in the middle of Derek's mother's driveway, riding his thigh. What the hell had I been thinking?

I wasn't thinking. And from the heat of his erection pressing against my hip, neither was Derek.

"Ah, Hot Stuff," I said, feeling a little sheepish. "I suppose, I—"

"Just give me a minute, P, okay?"

He continued to hold me close, his hands on my ass, his face buried in my neck. He took a few deep breaths, and then slowly, we began to untangle our limbs. By the time we were finally standing apart from one another, I was feeling marginally better. Derek, on the other hand, looked rather uncomfortable.

I looked in the rearview mirror. My hair was a mess, and my lips were puffy; I looked like I'd been ravaged. I tried to fix it, but there was no use. Derek looked rather ravaged, too. Maybe we'd get lucky and be able to sneak inside?

That hope was dashed when we walked into the house and came face to face with the three Morgan women, sitting on the couch and looking pleased as punch.

"Have a nice time, dears?" Fran asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

I blushed and nodded. "Yes, it was wonderful."

"I told you Park Grill was delicious," Sarah teased.

Silence filled the room for a moment as we stood uncomfortably in the entry.

Finally, Derek mumbled, "It's late. We'd better head to bed. Big day tomorrow."

He began leading me out of the living room, when Fran called, "Good night, dears!"

We were about halfway up the stairs when we heard a voice in the living room say, "It's about time!"

When we got into the bedroom, Derek shut the door behind us. I turned toward him and started to speak, but he just shook his head. "Let's talk tomorrow, okay, sweetness?"

From the look on his face, his emotions were as raw as mine at the moment, so saving the heavy talk for the next day was probably the best option. I nodded, kissed his cheek, and began taking off my jewelry. Derek looked at me for a moment and then went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

By the time he came back into the bedroom, dressed in only his boxers, I had a T-shirt in one hand and a clean washcloth in the other. I smiled and slid past him to the bathroom to change clothes and wash my face. When I came back into the bedroom, the overhead light was off and Derek was on the bed with the blanket pulled back for me.

I slid under the sheet beside him and tucked the blanket around me. He turned off the bedside light, leaving the room in darkness, and scooted closer to me. I automatically turned so my back was to his chest and raised my arm to allow him to cuddle close behind me. He pulled my back against his chest and molded the rest of his body to mine.

I swallowed hard when his voice whispered across the top of my ear, "Good night, Penelope. Sweet dreams."

Gah. Sweet dreams indeed.


	15. Chapter 15: Chicago Day 5

**Chapter 15: Chicago, Day 5  
Derek's POV**

I woke up Tuesday morning with my normal male issue of morning wood, which was pressed against the softness of Penelope's tummy. Her arm was around my waist, and my top leg was between her thighs, very much like it had been last night against the SUV after dinner. Pen's head was lying on my right arm, and my left was resting against her back, holding her tightly to me.

I must have moved just enough to cause her to wake. Without opening her eyes, Pen mumbled, "I'm comfortable. Don't move, please."

I laughed softly and rested my forehead against hers. "Baby, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"It's our last day in Chicago, honey. Got lots to do. I'm gonna hang with James and the kids this afternoon, and I think Mom mentioned you ladies spending the day together, didn't she?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. We're going shopping and going to have a girls' lunch at some place called Goodwins."

"Ah, you'll love that place." I looked at the clock over Pen's shoulder. "Come on, sweetheart. It's already ten thirty. I think Mom will wanna leave in an hour or so."

She sighed. "I'm so comfortable, though. Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

I laughed as she blushed, and I knew she'd spoken without thinking about what she was actually saying.

"As much as I'd love that—and Penelope—" I moved my hand to her chin to raise her face so she was looking me in the eyes "—I would love nothing more than to spend the day in bed with you, I don't think Mom and the girls would like that very much. Not to mention my promise to James that we'd hang out before I went home."

Conflict warred her features, and I could tell she was debating staying in bed all day and disappointing everyone, or being a good girl and getting out of bed.

"Fine," she huffed with a sigh. "I do wanna hang out with your mom and sisters today, really. And it's important that you spend time with James. I know that. It's just..."

"I know, honey. I promise, we'll spend a lazy day in bed the first chance we get, okay?"

She nodded, but still looked unhappy. Wanting to wipe the disappointment off her face, I leaned forward and kissed her softly. When she pulled us even closer together and deepened the kiss, it was all I could do to not strip us both completely and bury myself inside her. _Soon_, I promised myself.

We broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily. "You shower first, sweetness. I, uh, need a few minutes before I can get out of bed." I glanced down the length of our bodies and grinned.

She smirked, a knowing look in her eyes. "Maybe I should use all the hot water, hmm, handsome? A cold shower might do you some good."

Oh, she wanted to play, did she? _I'll give her something to play with._ I rolled us until I was hovering over her body. Her T-shirt had ridden up, and my boxers slid effortlessly against her panties. I rocked my hips against hers once, twice, until she was moaning softly.

"I dunno, P, a cold shower might be needed for you, too."

"No doubt," she mumbled before extricating herself from my arms, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

I wanted so badly to grab her and pull her back into the bed, to make her mine the best way I knew how. Instead, I propped myself up on one elbow and watched her stand and move away from the bed.

"Want some coffee?" She made a sound of approval, and I laughed. "Okay, get in the shower. I'll bring a mug into the bathroom so it's ready when you get out."

After Penelope grabbed some clothes and closed the bathroom door behind her, I threw on some sweats and made my way to the kitchen. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Mom."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then filled a cup of my own. I knew from experience that Penelope would be in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes, so I had time to sit and talk a bit before taking some coffee in for her.

"Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?"

We talked for a few minutes about our plans for the day and my plans for the night, and then I stood up and refreshed my coffee. "I'm gonna take Pen in a cup of coffee and then grab a shower once she's out of the bathroom."

As I walked into the bathroom, I stubbed my toe on the door frame and cursed loudly.

"Derek? Everything okay?"

I grumbled, "It's fine. Just about damn near broke my little toe on the door. Coffee's on the counter."

She poked her head around the shower curtain, and suddenly, all thoughts of the pain in my toe fled. All the blood rushed to one particular area of my body, and I gripped the counter to keep myself from rushing the shower. She looked so wickedly sexy, everything hidden from view except for her head, which was dripping with water from the shower. I watched a drop slide from her face and down her neck, and I wanted to follow that drop of water all the way down her body with my tongue.

"Hot Stuff?" I must've had a pained expression on my face, because she looked worried.

"I'm okay. Just enjoying the view," I said mischievously.

She squeaked and flew back behind the curtain. "Get out, you sex-starved heathen!"

I laughed and strode over to the shower. With one hand, I gently moved the edge of the curtain back and forth, pretending like I was going to open it. "You sure about that? I could join you and wash your back." I was teasing, but damn, if given the opportunity, I'd be in there so fast she wouldn't have time to blink.

"We're in your mother's house," she hissed, yanking the curtain back into place. "Of course I'm sure!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Just remember, the offer still stands," I teased as I backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

When Penelope came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed and ready aside from her hair, I was back in my boxers and ready to take my own shower.

"I'll come back in and fix my hair when you're finished."

"Just wait until I'm in the shower, and then you can come in and fix it, silly girl. Unless you're planning on peeking at me," I teased.

"Mmm, maybe," she purred.

Hell yeah, I loved when she teased me back.

I grinned, shaking my head. "Don't tease me, woman," I growled playfully. "By the way, when you leave, take my credit card with you and pay for everyone's lunch, okay?" When she nodded, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once I'd been standing under the hot spray for a couple of minutes, I heard the bathroom door open, and then Pen called out, "All clear?"

Laughing, I said, "Yes, silly girl. Come in and finish fixing up those beautiful blond curls."

I listened as she began pulling out the needed hair products, and once she was in the middle of her ritual, I began singing.

"I can't get no satisfaction. I can't get no satisfaction. 'Cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try. I can't get no, I can't get no..."

I don't have a great voice, so by the time I got to the end of the chorus, Penelope was in stitches outside the shower.

"Geez, Derek," she gasped. "I can't get my hair fixed with you singing. I'm laughing too hard!"

I pretended to be hurt. "Hey, now. That's not fair. I'm not that bad!"

I continued singing, repeating the song once I got to the end. About halfway through the second time, the curtain at the back of the shower behind me moved away slightly, and Pen's head peeked in. I forced myself to hold still and let her look to her heart's content.

"Can I help you?" I teased.

"You're wrong, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes. All you have to do is ask, honeybunch. I'll give you all the satisfaction you need."

I was glad I was facing away from her, because the promise behind her words sent all the blood rushing to my groin, and I went from semi-erect to fully-erect in seconds.

"Jesus, Penelope," I breathed. "Go on now. Go out with my mother and sisters and think about just what you're saying. The next time you say something like that to me, I'll pull you into the shower with me and make you prove it."

She squeaked, the shower curtain slammed shut, and then she rushed out of the bathroom, my laughter following her the whole way.

As soon as it was quiet, I groaned and turned the water all the way to cold to finish my shower. It was either a cold shower or a date with my right hand. Either way, something was going to have to change soon, or I was going to go out of my mind.

~*~PC~*~

By the time I got out of the shower and dressed, the girls were gone. I called James to confirm that I'd meet him at the center around three o'clock and then fixed myself a sandwich. Once I'd added an apple, some Sun Chips, and slices of cheddar cheese, I sat in front of the television and ate while I caught up on the news.

While I watched, I planned Pen's surprise for once we got home. First things first, I needed to call JJ. I grabbed my cell and dialed her number.

Three rings in, JJ's harried voice answered. "Hey, Morgan! How's it going?"

"Hey, Jayje. Is this a bad time?" I could hear Henry in the background.

"It's fine. Hold on a second." I could hear her ask Will to finish feeding Henry, and then the sounds of the baby got quieter as she moved to another room. "Okay, that's better. Henry wasn't liking his lunch. So what's up?"

"You know I wanted to plan on us all doing something for Pen once we got home, right?" She made a sound of agreement, so I continued. "Well, I'd like to see if we could gather all the team and their families together before we start back up to work. Have dinner out, just hang out for a while. I was thinking Saturday night."

"That would be fun," JJ agreed. "Where are you thinking of having it?"

"I was thinking about Bistro L'hermitage in Woodbridge. It's only a few minutes' drive, and we can reserve a private room."

"That sounds great. I'm sure I can find a sitter for Henry, and Hotch can arrange to leave Jack with Haley. That way we can have some adult time. What else are you thinking?"

"Well, have you or Emily thought of what you want to do for her?"

"No, actually. Anything we come up with just doesn't sound good enough. Why? Did you have a thought for that, too?" She definitely sounded curious.

"What about Saturday, during the day, you ladies all go have a spa day and go shopping? You could call Austin and see if she's free. I'd like to buy Pen a new dress for the surprise party that night, so you can help her pick one out. If the two of you pay for her spa treatments, I'll get her dress. Hotch and Rossi can figure out their own thing. Reid might need some advice, too," I said, grinning.

"That would be great! There's a new spa a few minutes from here that the three of us have been wanting to try, so this would be the perfect opportunity."

We continued to talk, ironing out several more details, until I looked at my watch and realized that we'd been on the phone for nearly an hour.

"Okay, I gotta run. Pen's with my mom and sisters, and I'm meeting up with James at the youth center later. I have something I need to go shop for before then, so I need to go now while I still have time. Give me a call if you have any questions."

"Will do. You guys leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, our flight leaves just after noon."

"All right. Have a good last night in Chicago, Morgan."

I smiled. "I plan to. Talk to you later," I said, hanging up the phone.

I threw on my shoes, grabbed the keys for the SUV, and then left the house. One of the things I'd talked to my mom about was where to go look for the gift I was planning on getting for Pen. She'd suggested Kay Jewelers, saying that Penelope wasn't one to go for somewhere more expensive. She was right. Kay would have plenty of selection for what I was shopping for.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing over the jewelry counter, looking at different necklaces. I thought about a locket, but most of the ones I saw looked too juvenile. There were some pretty, but still plain charms, but what caught my eye was an Open Hearts by Jane Seymour diamond necklace. There was one white gold open heart surrounding a slightly smaller rose gold open heart, and in the middle of the two was a small round diamond. It said everything I wanted to say without being too over the top or too understated.

I quickly paid, had them wrap it in a plain bag, and then headed for the house. I didn't want to take the necklace with me to the center. I ran in and hid it in my bag and then drove over to meet James.

He was already playing out on the new field with a small group of boys, ranging in ages from around eight, all the way to James's seventeen. I locked the SUV and jogged over to greet them. Apparently, Jerome had been watching for me, because he came walking out a couple of minutes after I arrived.

"Hey, man, you gonna play with us?" I asked after slapping him on the back in a manly hug.

"Of course. Rach is inside with the baby and keeping an eye on the other kids, so I'm free to hang out with you guys for a while."

We quickly split into teams for a game of touch football. Jerome and I helped each of the boys with their throws, runs, passes and other plays. Two hours later, we were all sweaty, bruised, and breathing hard.

"You guys are good," one of the smallest boys spoke up with awe.

"Thanks, kid. Lots of practice." I smiled. "All right, guys, I gotta run. Thanks for the game."

They all yelled goodbye and took off running in a new game.

"I'm gonna head back inside. Was good to see you, Derek. Gimme a call sometime and let me know how you and the pretty lady are doing." Jerome winked and turned to head back into the building.

"Walk with me, James," I told the young man who'd stayed behind. We started walking to the fence, toward the parking lot.

I asked about his mom, school, and just life in general. I knew Jerome had taken James under his wing, so he had a semi-permanent father figure, but I still felt a kinship with him that he didn't have with Jerome. He told me about the girl he was seeing and about getting an eighteen forty on his SAT.

"Mom was thrilled," he said, rolling his eyes.

"As well she should be, man. Keep that up, and you'll get some academic scholarships to go along with the football ones next year. And trust me—I know better than most—you can't depend on football to keep you going." I pointed to my knee. "It was a good thing I had the grades to back it up."

"Yeah, man, I know. I like school, so that's cool. So, hey, are you and Penelope like, together?" He looked up at me curiously.

I shrugged. "Not really. Not yet. I'm hoping that'll change soon, though. Why?"

"I dunno. I just saw the way you looked at each other the other day, and I wondered."

"Oh? How'd we look at each other?"

"Like Jerome and Rachel do. They're so in love, it's disgusting. They're always touching, holding hands, all that stuff."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they've been that way since high school."

"Anyway, I just thought it was cool, 'cause you looked happy. Probably the happiest you've ever looked here." He glanced back to the building.

"I am, kid. I am. Penelope is..." I paused for a minute to think of the right word. "She makes me whole. I'm not the scared little kid anymore, and a lot of it is because of her."

He smiled. "Good. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you, James. Remember that, okay? And remember that you can call me anytime if you need someone to talk to. I know you've got Jerome, and that's great, but if you ever need me, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks. I know."

"Okay, gotta run. Got a hot date tonight." I grinned. "Stay out of trouble, and tell your mom bye for me."

"Will do. See ya." He punched my shoulder lightly and then turned and jogged over to the rest of the kids on the field.

I was proud of him. It hadn't been nearly as long for him since Buford as it had been for me, but with the help of his mom, Jerome, the counselor he was seeing, and even me, he was well on his way to forgiving and moving on completely. I smiled once more at the group of boys, took a last look at the building that had once been my refuge and nightmare all at the same time, and then drove home to get ready for my big night with one amazing woman.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

_Omigod! I can't believe I peeked!_ My thoughts were racing as I hurried out of the bathroom. I grabbed my bag, dug Derek's credit card out of his wallet, and fled the room.

"Good morning, Penelope." Fran smiled as I came flying into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

I gulped. "Uh, yes, thanks. Good morning."

"Sarah should be here anytime. Desiree is in the living room. Are you ready for a fun lunch and some retail therapy?"

"Oh, definitely. Do you know where we're going to shop yet?"

"There's a neat little mall called The Shops at North Bridge. It's got several great places. I thought we'd hit that for some window shopping, and I think Sarah wants to stop at Stuart Weitzman for a pair of shoes for her date this weekend. After that, I'd like to go to Macy's to look at clothes, if that sounds okay with everyone."

"Stuart Weitzman? Wow! Yes, please," I said with a laugh.

I was a not-so-closet shoeholic, and Stuart Weitzman was right up my alley—when I was looking to spend a couple of hundred dollars on shoes, anyway. Maybe I'd find a pair I just couldn't live without.

"Mom, have you told Penelope that Derek has plans for them tonight?" Desiree walked into the kitchen with Sarah trailing along behind her.

"Hi, Des. Sarah," I said, smiling at Derek's sisters. "Plans? What plans?"

Desiree shook her head. "It's a surprise. He just told Mom that he's taking you someplace dressy tonight. It's a surprise, so we can't tell you where." She grinned.

I laughed. "Fair enough. Okay, then, Stuart Weitzman and Macy's, here we come!"

Over a lunch of a Sedona tortilla wrap and sparkling blackberry juice, I brought up an idea I'd been toying with for a couple of days.

"So, this may be kind of an awkward question for his mother and sisters, but I need some advice." They made sounds of encouragement and lifted their eyebrows in question, so I continued. "Derek's done so much for me the last few days, and uh, I thought it'd be nice to treat him to a special night at a, uh, hotel before we go home."

I blushed. God, talking about taking their son and brother to a hotel to sex him up was so embarrassing!

"That sounds lovely, Penelope. As Desiree told you, he has plans for you tonight. I think you could go after his plans, and they would fit well together. Have you ever stayed at the Fairmont?"

We talked while we finished eating, making plans for the night. I used my cell phone to call the Fairmont near the Navy Pier and made reservations for the night. Fran offered to take care of everything else, including getting a bag to us if I packed it before we left for our evening out.

After lunch, Fran drove us to the mall. We window-shopped our way to Stuart Weitzman, where I found a great pair of silver glitter heels. They were more than I wanted to spend, but I loved them, so I decided to splurge.

As we were walking past some stores, we passed one called Marbles The Brain Store. "Oh, I have to go in there and find something for Reid! I couldn't really find anything special for him at the zoo or at Navy Pier, but this is a great shop for him."

"We'll wait out here with the bags," Fran said, smiling. "Go on, honey. I'm sure you'll find something in there for Spencer."

Ten minutes later, I walked out with a huge smile on my face and a Mensa Big Book of Acrostics tucked in a bag under my arm. Sure, it probably wouldn't offer up too much of a challenge, but it was something new to keep his mind occupied on the jet to the next case. I'd also gotten a couple of interesting Chicago-themed puzzles for Reid's girlfriend, Austin, because she loved putting them together.

Our next stop was The Body Shop, where each of us bought a handful of items. I ended up with some hand lotion, face scrub, and new lip treatment, as well as a new aftershave balm for Derek. It was great combination of citrus and earthy scents, as well some vanilla and cinnamon, and I loved it. Hopefully, he'd like it, too.

After finishing in The Body Shop, Fran asked, "Okay, is everyone ready for Macy's? I want to find a new dress and some jeans, and Penelope, Derek requested that you find a new dress for tonight."

I wanted to wear my new shoes, so hopefully I'd be able to find a dress that went well with them. "Sounds good. I'm always up for Macy's," I said cheerfully.

We spent a few minutes in Macy's looking for a new dress and jeans for Fran and then moved to find a dress for me. Sarah and Desiree started pulling out dresses and holding them up for my approval. When Fran held up a cute, black, silk dress with sheer long sleeves with a billowy balloon shape, I knew it was the perfect one. There were sequins scattered around the elastic cuffs of the sleeves and on a front panel at the bust, above an elastic-cinched waist.

I took the dress, excited to try it on in the dressing room, and then came out and twirled around. The bottom hem of the dress floated around my legs and came to rest just above my knees. Fran held out my new shoes, and I slipped them on. The glitter of the shoes matched the sequins of the dress perfectly.

"That's beautiful, sweetheart. Derek will love it." Fran smiled.

His sisters agreed with her, nodding.

I went back into the dressing room and began to change back into my own clothes.

"I'd, uh, like to look at a couple of other things," I said shyly. "If you guys wanna wait for me out on a bench, that's fine."

I wanted to look for a new nightgown or lingerie, and I was kind of embarrassed about doing that in front of Derek's family.

"Penelope, there's no need to be embarrassed about shopping for a new outfit for the hotel tonight. Would you like one of us to stay and help?"

"Thanks, Fran. Umm, yeah, if Desiree doesn't mind, that'd be okay."

Desiree was closest to Derek, but also the least intimidating of the three, so I was hoping she'd be so relaxed and cool about it that it would cut out a lot of my embarrassment.

"Sure," Des said from outside the dressing room. There was some quiet murmuring, and then she said, "Okay, it's just me. Mom and Sarah will meet us outside the entrance to the mall."

Once I was dressed, I carried my bag and the dress out and then handed Desiree the shoes to put back in the bag. We walked over to the lingerie, and my eye was immediately drawn to a deep purple nightgown with a matching robe. There was a pattern around the fitted bustline, with a cute little bow in the middle between the breasts, and it had very thin, almost spaghetti, straps.

I found one in my size and held it up to Desiree. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "The color is beautiful. I think he'll love it. Are you gonna try it on?"

I shook my head. "I have a few almost just like this at home, so it will fit."

"Okay, then, here is Derek's credit card. I'm supposed to force you to use it on anything you buy."

I shook my head and took the card. I would let him buy me the dress, but I was certainly going to pay for the other on my own. As we paid at the register, I thought about what the night would bring. I wasn't sure what Derek had planned, but I knew that tonight, I was going to put my heart on my sleeve and hope for the best.


	16. Chapter 16: Chicago Night 5 Pt 1

**Chapter 16: Chicago, Night 5, Pt 1  
Derek's POV**

"Come on, baby. We don't wanna be late," I called into the bedroom.

I was already dressed in black slacks, a black button-down dress shirt, and a black suit jacket. Now, all I lacked was the beautiful woman in that bedroom on my arm, and I'd be ready to go.

"Hold your horses, Hot Stuff. Go down to the living room and wait. I'll be right out."

I sighed and walked downstairs. I couldn't help my impatience. I was nervous about how the evening would progress.

I paced the living room, glaring at Des when she laughed. She and my mother were on the couch, waiting to see us off.

"Derek, it's gonna go fine. Chill out, big brother."

I was saved from having to answer when Pen walked into the living room. I turned and looked her over from head to toe. Twice.

"Turn, gorgeous." I made a little spinning motion in the air with my finger.

She blushed and spun around slowly.

I stepped up to her and pulled her to me, careful not to muss her hair or carefully-applied makeup. "Stunning, baby. The dress is beautiful, but you...you make it stunning."

"Thanks, handsome. You clean up pretty well, too," she teased. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and then took her arm. "Don't wait up, ladies," I said, winking at Pen as I led her out the front door.

As soon as I climbed into the driver's seat, Pen turned to me. "So where in the world are we going at midnight?"

I looked at the clock on the dash. "Eleven forty-five."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Fine, where are we going at a quarter to midnight?"

I smirked. "You'll see."

The entire drive over to Navy Pier, Pen peppered me with questions. To each, I simply smiled and shrugged.

"Baby, if I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise. Just trust me, wouldja?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Fine," she huffed.

"Oh now, you can't be mad at me, can you?" I knew she was teasing, so I teased right back. "I can always turn us right back around. We can celebrate how beautiful you look back in my room at my mom's house, I suppose. I really would like to show you off tonight, though."

"Oh, fine! You know flattery will get you everywhere, honey," she told me with a grin.

Five minutes later, we were pulling up to the parking area for the docks. When Pen saw where we were, she turned to me in surprise.

"Surprise, sweetness. How about a moonlight cruise on that big boat over there?" I pointed to the ship just to the right of the parking lot.

Pen grinned. "It's been forever since I've been on a boat!"

I smiled and then got out and came around to help her out. "Come on, baby, time to board."

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Derek! This is a great surprise."

"See? Wouldn't it have ruined it if I'd told you?"

Giggling, she nodded. "You were right. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought." I brushed a kiss across her forehead and then led her down the sidewalk to the dock for our boat.

When we walked up the wooden walkway, a man in a tuxedo greeted us and asked for the name.

"Derek Morgan," I said, smiling at Pen beside me.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Morgan, reservation for two." He turned and motioned to another man in a tuxedo. "Table twelve."

"Follow me, please," the second man said.

He led us carefully onto the boat and into one of the large rooms filled with tables and a small stage. We made our way through the tables to one in the back corner of the room. On the table was a small bouquet of red roses in a pretty glass vase, a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, and two crystal champagne flutes.

"Just set that little marker on the edge of your table when you want to order drinks or something to eat. We'll be leaving the docks in about twenty minutes. Enjoy your night." He bowed slightly and then turned and walked back the way we'd come.

"Derek, this is too much," Pen said, looking around in awe. "This must be costing a fortune!"

I reached across the table and took her hands in mine. "Don't worry about it, baby. Nothing's too good for you, I promise. Do you want something to drink now, or do you wanna just go outside so we're ready when the boat leaves the dock?"

"Mmm, a drink sounds good. We can take them outside with us, right?"

"I believe so, yes. Is the champagne okay, or would you like to order something different?"

She looked at the champagne and nodded. "That sounds good."

I poured two glasses and then stood and offered my hand. "You can leave your purse here. No one should bother it, and the staff is well-trained at keeping an eye on things like that," I mentioned as she stood up and started to pick up her little black handbag.

Pen slid her arm through mine and then took her glass with the other hand. I picked up my own glass and the bottle and then walked us carefully through the tables and up the steps to the sky deck. We found a clear spot at the railing near a tall table, where I put the bottle of champagne. Pen let go of my arm and used her free hand to rub her arms.

"Cold, baby?"

She nodded. "Little bit, yeah."

I took her drink, set both on the little table, and then shrugged out of my jacket. I draped it around her shoulders and held it still as she slid her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks, love bug." She smiled and then sniffed my jacket. "Mmm, it even smells like you."

I laughed, reaching for the champagne flutes. "Let's have a toast, shall we?" I handed her one of the glasses and took the other for myself.

"Thank you." She smiled when she took the glass.

"To my beautiful best friend. Thanks for making this the best trip home I've ever had."

"Thank you. It's been a wonderful trip." She paused for a moment, and then continued, "I don't want it to end."

"I don't want it to end either, sweetness." I was about to say more, but I was interrupted by a horn, and then the boat began to move.

For a while, we sipped our champagne and watched the water and lights on the pier. When our glasses emptied, I refilled them. I pointed out the Shedd Aquarium, where we'd visited the day before, and then the Adler Planetarium.

"That's the first planetarium built in North America," I told Pen.

"Okay, how did you channel Spencer?" she teased.

I laughed and shook my head. "It's easy to know that type of thing when you grew up here, baby."

We passed the Sears Tower, and Pen sighed. Looking at the lights, she said, "It's so breathtaking."

I looked around and realized that we had a good amount of space to ourselves and now was as good a time as any to tell her what I'd been dying to tell her for days now.

"It's beautiful, Penelope, but every time I look at you, you're the one that takes my breath away."

She gasped quietly and then stuttered, "Th-Thank you. You're gorgeous, too, you know that, ri—"

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, interrupting her reply. Without taking my lips off hers, I took her glass from her hand, set it on the table beside mine, and then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. One hand tangled in her hair, and the other rode low on her back. My lips ate at hers, trying to show her exactly how I felt through the kiss. Her hands gripped my shoulders, marking the fabric of my shirt with little wrinkles as she grasped it tightly.

When I had to take a breath, I pulled away just enough to gasp for air. I leaned my forehead against hers, and with my eyes closed, I asked, "Do you remember what I said to you after you were shot? Standing inside your apartment before you went to bed?"

I opened my eyes and pulled my head back enough so I could look at her face.

She nodded nervously. "Mmm, yes?"

I sighed gently. "I really meant it, Penelope."

"I kno—"

I shook my head and pressed a finger gently to her lips. "Stop listening with your ears, and listen with your heart."

I put one hand on her chest, right above her heart, and with the other, I took her hand and put it on my own chest.

After a long moment, I whispered, "Do you not feel that? Every beat of my heart calls your name. I've loved you for years; I was just too scared of screwing up what makes us 'us' to tell you. I can't do it anymore, Baby Girl. I can't live without you. I've told you before. You are my God-given solace, baby. You're my peace. My heart. I'm so in love with you. It used to scare me, but I'm not afraid anymore. The last few days have shown me that anything worth doing in this life is only worth it if I have your love. Please, tell me you feel—"

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

When Derek kissed me, I couldn't breathe. If it weren't for his hand at my back, I'd have stumbled and fallen right over the edge of the boat. My heart was racing as I returned his kiss.

When Battle shot me, Derek had said "I love you." Of course I remembered that. It had taken all I had at the time to not drag him into the bedroom and show him how much I loved him in return, but I'd been so sure at the time that he meant it as a friend. I was still unsure that he meant it some other way—even with the kiss.

I started to tell him that I knew he'd meant it when he interrupted me with a finger to my lips.

I felt his heartbeat strong beneath my palm and knew he could feel mine thudding in my chest as he spoke. _Oh, God, it's true. He loves me!_ I'd been such a fool.

I had to stop him. Put him out of his misery. Let him know I felt the same way. I fisted his shirt in my hand and pulled him until we were pressed tightly against each other. I kissed him once, hard, and then whispered against his lips, "I love you, too, Derek Morgan. Don't you dare think otherwise."

I put every feeling and emotion I had behind the next kiss. I felt drugged as he slipped his tongue between my lips to stroke mine, and fire shot through my veins as they twisted and tangled together. We kissed until we had to gasp for air, and then we stood there face to face, breathing in one another.

Finally, both breathing somewhat normally, I pulled back with tears in my eyes.

He grinned and asked, "So, you love me?"

I swatted his shoulder. "Silly man. I fell in love with you the moment you called me Baby Girl," I teased.

He laughed. "I called you Gomez. Best mistake I've ever made."

I nodded and then kissed him softly once more.

I stood, wrapped in Derek's strong arms, for a long while. When I began to shiver again, despite the coat, he looked down into my eyes.

"Ready to go inside? I'd love to dance with _you_ for once," he teased with a smile.

We could hear the faint sounds of the Latin music filtering up from the room below.

I nodded shyly. I wasn't a big dancer. It wasn't that I couldn't dance; it was simply that I was usually a bit too self-conscious to do so in front of Derek. When the girls and I went out, just the three of us, we normally spent the whole night dancing. Whatever time we weren't fending off advances from drunk and cocky men—like the fake FBI agent, Brad, anyway. I chuckled silently at the memory.

Derek handed me my glass, picked up his glass and the bottle, and then wrapped his free arm around my waist. We walked down the steps and into the small crowd of people, making our way toward our table. I was pleased to see my purse right where I'd left it. Derek set the champagne in the ice bucket and then held my chair for me as I sat down.

I took his jacket off and handed it back to him. He draped it over the back of his chair and then pulled the chair around to sit beside me instead of across from me.

"Ready to dance, Baby Girl?"

I finished what was left of my drink and then nodded. "As I'll ever be," I answered, smiling.

To my luck, the music changed to a slow, romantic song with a soft, but steady beat. Derek led me out into the middle of the dance floor, wrapped his arms around me, and began to move us around the small space. My left hand was at his waist, and my right was resting on his chest, right above his heart.

Several minutes into the song, Derek lowered his and brushed his lips across mine. "I've kissed all your lipstick away," he murmured softly.

I smiled. "I have extra in my purse just for that reason."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you have plans to kiss me tonight, missy?"

"If I was lucky," I told him honestly. "What can I say? I like kissing you."

"Well, then, don't let me stop you," he teased before drawing me in for another.

By the time we pulled apart, gasping for air, I was whimpering with need. "God, I need you," I whispered.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I know, honey. I need you, too. Please tell me I can come over when we get home tomorrow."

I held in my glee at the thought of what waited for us when we docked. "Of course! If you don't come to me, I'll just have to show up on your doorstep. I've got you now. There's no way I'm letting you go."

"I'm not going anywhere, goddess, and neither are you. I simply won't allow it." He followed up his firm statement with a kiss.

"Mmm, good."

We continued dancing until suddenly, a warning bell rang.

"Sounds like we're about to dock. Want one more glass to finish the bottle?" Derek asked as he led me back to our table.

"Can we take it with us instead?"

Having a last glass of champagne in the limo on the way to the hotel sounded like a great idea to me. I could tell Derek was curious, but he just nodded.

"That's fine with me. Here," he said, holding up his jacket. "Put this on. That way you aren't cold when we're walking to the car."

I smiled my thanks and then slid my arms into the sleeves. Just then, the same man that had greeted us when we came on board stepped up on stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. We do hope you enjoyed yourselves. Please exit the boat from the door to the left." He pointed at the same door we'd used before.

"I'll get the champagne and glasses if you'll get the flowers," Derek said, motioning to the vase of roses sitting on the table.

"Oh! I get to keep them?"

He nodded, so I quickly picked them up in one hand and tucked my purse under my arm. I then linked my free arm through Derek's. We moved into the line of people exiting the boat.

When we got outside and to the parking lot, Derek started looking around for the SUV. He was beginning to look a little worried when he couldn't find it. I knew the instant he spotted the limo and the man standing beside it. The man in the uniform and black chauffeur's cap was holding a sign that read "Penelope Garcia."

Derek turned to me, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Surprise," I said with a bashful grin.


	17. Chapter 17: Chicago Night 5 Pt 2

**Chapter 17: Chicago, Night 5, Pt 2  
Derek's POV**

I stood there quietly for a moment, looking deep into Penelope's eyes, before a wide grin broke out across my face.

"What did you do, woman?"

Her eyes flickered down for a moment. The look on her face was playful.

"See, uh, I had plans all of my own tonight. To tell you how I feel, I mean." Her smile was teasing when she looked back up at me. "You just kind of beat me to the punch."

I was floored, absolutely stunned that she had gone to this much trouble.

"Damn, baby..." I pulled her to me, unable to not hug her tightly. "Lead the way," I said with a wink.

We moved the last few feet to the car, and once the driver had opened the back door, I helped Pen climb in before getting into the car behind her. She set the roses down on the floor and wedged the vase in the corner between a bag and the side of the car so it wouldn't spill.

My eyes widened when I recognized the bag.

"Is that our stuff?"

She nodded. "Your mom and sister came to pick up the SUV. They timed it so they would meet the limo here at the docks and put the bag I'd packed in it so it was here when we needed it. Then they took the rental."

A light bulb flashed on over my head. "Oh! That's what took you so long to get ready." I grinned.

"Yep," she said proudly. "Are you impressed?"

I set the champagne bottle and glasses down in the spots made for such things and then pulled her onto my lap.

"Impressed. Surprised. Aroused. So much more, and not necessarily in that order."

I watched as pleasure swept across her beautiful face. She was smiling softly, her eyes warm and happy that she had pleased me.

My eyes were drawn to her lips. I found myself staring again at their softness. There was a quick intake of breath as she realized what had my attention. My eyes met hers, and I watched as they darkened with passion.

"Penelope," I said in a husky voice before I leaned in, needing to feel those lips on mine.

Our lips moved against each other, and I moaned softly. Her taste was exquisite. There was still the faint trace of her lipstick, and it was mixed with the champagne and the pure essence that was Penelope. The warmth of her body seeped into mine at every point we touched, and the smooth touch of her tongue as it tangled with mine stole my breath.

I could feel her body move as she clenched her thighs together. "Derek," she whimpered against my lips, "touch me, please."

Just that sound, those words, made me harden even more than I had when I first pulled her onto my lap. I was aching, throbbing, and I was certain she was, as well.

I slid my hand up her smooth leg, over her soft tummy, and up to cup the round fullness of her breast. My fingers tweaked the already hard crest. Her taut nipples were an outward sign of her desire for me. It shook me to my core to realize she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

As I rolled her nipple gently between my fingers, she rocked her hips, and it was nearly my undoing. I could think of nothing else in that moment but her pleasure. I needed to see her come apart for me more than I needed air at that moment.

I picked her up, and with encouragement, she straddled my hips. She was kneeling, her thighs pressed against mine. My hands moved to her ass and pulled her closer, making more intimate contact. I ran my hands up her thighs and pushed her dress up around her waist so she had more freedom of movement. With each rock of her hips, she brushed across my cock.

"God, Derek, please! Touch me," she begged.

With one hand on her hip to steady her, my other hand moved between our bodies to stroke the outside of her panties. She shuddered under my touch, silently begging for more.

Pushing the fabric covering her aside, I moved one finger along her slit. She was glistening with moisture. When my finger passed easily through her lips, I knew she was more than ready for me. I curled my finger just slightly and slid it into her body.

She jerked under my touch, her cry filling the back of the limo.

"Damn, baby, you are so sexy," I moaned as I bent my head to suck and lick at her collarbone.

"More, Derek. God, more." Her voice was trembling, and I knew she was right on the edge.

The panties were in my way, and I wanted them gone.

"How attached are you to these?" I growled quietly, using my hand to tug gently at the lacy scrap.

"Don't care," she said quickly. "Just need more of you!"

I growled again and used my free hand to hook under the edge of the small piece of fabric along her hip. One sharp tug and a cry from Penelope later, and the ruined panties were on the floor of the car.

On the next thrust of my finger, I added a second. As I felt her beginning to tighten around me, I bit down gently on her neck and swiped my thumb roughly across her clit.

She came hard, turning her head so her cries were muffled against my neck. I continued stroking, easing the pressure of my thumb on her clit and the speed of my thrusts until she shuddered a final time and slumped against me.

I slowly slid my fingers out and hugged her tightly to my chest until I could feel her breathing even out.

She looked up into my eyes and smiled. "I love you," she said softly.

I smoothed her dress back down and lifted her until she was sitting sideways on my lap again. Pressing my lips to her temple, I said, "I know, sweetness. I love you, too."

Just then, a voice came over a speaker. "Ms. Garcia, we're about to arrive at our destination," the driver told us.

Looking at Pen, I teased, "I was a little distracted. Where are we going?"

The limo pulled to a stop, and a moment later, the back door opened.

"Grab the bag and champagne and follow me," she said without answering.

She climbed off my lap and picked up the flowers, making sure her dress was covering her fully before carefully climbing out of the car. I picked up her panties and shoved them into the pocket of my slacks, since Pen was still wearing my jacket—and when I looked up, she was watching me, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Winking, I grabbed the bottle of champagne and glasses in one hand and the bag in the other and then stepped out of the limo behind her.

I glanced up at the building in front of us and saw the name of the Fairmont Hotel, a beautiful, tall hotel and resort near Grant Park. I'd never been inside, but I'd passed it many times and wondered if the inside was anywhere near as beautiful as the outside.

"Baby, this must have cost a fortune," I said quietly, looking over at the goddess standing to my left. "You've already spent a lot on this trip. You didn't need to do this, too."

"It's worth every penny, Derek. _You_ are worth every penny," she replied, smiling sweetly.

I shook my head. "No, honey. You and I together, _we're_ worth it."

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

I checked us in at the front desk and asked for two copies of the key card. The cool air in the lobby rushed up my legs, reminding me that my panties were currently sitting in Derek's pocket. I blushed, hoping like hell no stiff breeze came and blew my skirt up, à la Marilyn Monroe.

The desk clerk handed me the key cards and said, "Ma'am, we can take care of those items if you'd like. You can call down to room service once you get settled, and they will be brought up to your room then."

He gestured to the flowers in my hand and the champagne in Derek's.

I looked at Derek, and he nodded before setting the bottle and glasses on the counter. I set the flowers beside them and smiled. "Thank you so much. We appreciate it."

"Not a problem, I assure you. If there is anything else we can help you with, please don't hesitate to call down and ask. Enjoy your stay." He smiled brightly before turning back to the computer in front of him.

I could feel the heat from Derek's large hand on my lower back as we walked to the elevator. I pushed the button for the twenty-fourth floor. It was so late that we had the elevator to ourselves. Derek pulled me back against his chest, his free hand splayed across my tummy, holding me to him. His lips were busy licking and sucking at my neck, and I was trying to keep my moans to a minimum.

The ding of the door opening startled us both, and I giggled.

"Come on, woman," he grumbled. "And try to walk in front of me the whole time, yeah?"

I looked back at his face with a smirk. "You just want to stare at my ass, don't you, Hot Stuff?"

He shook his head. "No, but that is a definite side benefit." He looked down at the obvious bulge in the front of his slacks. "I don't want to scare anyone in my present state."

I laughed and held my hand out. He took it, moved as close behind me as he could without tripping over my feet, and we went straight down the hall to our room. I opened the door for Derek and let him walk past me through the door. He set the bag on the luggage rack and adjusted himself. As I walked past, he snagged me around the waist and hauled me against his chest for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Mmm, slow down, my love. There's more to the surprise. Get comfortable. Call down for room service. I'll be just a few minutes," I said, smiling as I reached for the bag.

I kissed him softly once more and then turned and made my way to the bathroom. When I reached a small light across from the bed, I pushed the button to turn it on and then walked into the bathroom and closed the door gently behind me.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

I stood and watched Penelope until the bathroom door shut behind her and then slowly made my way to the bed. Damn, I was nervous. I hadn't ever felt this way about being with a woman.

Once I'd called room service, I toed my shoes off and set them out of the way. My belt came off and ended up tossed on the desk across from the bed. I unbuttoned my shirt and left it hanging open as I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room.

It was, by far, the nicest hotel I'd ever stayed in. The lights from the cityscape were shining in through the window. We hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, aside from the small one Pen has flipped on before going into the bathroom, so the room was fairly dark, with just enough light to see clearly.

A knock on a door several minutes later startled me, and I moved to answer it, figuring it was room service. It was, and I took our things with a nod of thanks before closing the door. Once I'd set them on the table, I moved back to the bed, intending to finish undressing.

I pulled one sock off, tossed it with my shoes, and had the other halfway off when the bathroom door opened and a lovely vision in purple stepped into the doorway.

I froze, unable to tear my eyes from her. "Fuck," I whispered, suddenly unable to catch my breath.

Her face was freshly washed, with that all natural beauty that I loved so much, and her blond hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful purple nightie. It fit her perfectly; the silken fabric caressed over her curves like a lover. It landed mid-thigh, exposing the rest of her gorgeous legs to my wandering eyes. My eyes made their way back to her face, and the love that was radiating from her nearly stopped my heart.

Not for the first time that evening, I was struck again by the beauty, strength, generosity and love of the woman in front of me. She cared for me, cared for our whole team, gave her entire heart to those in need. I felt selfish.

I merely loved her.

I felt at that moment that I was unworthy of being with her. She was an angel, a true goddess. I felt the need to pay her homage.

"You like?" she asked softly, interrupting my inner thoughts as she walked toward me.

I stood up, kicked my sock off in the vicinity of the first, and then walked to meet her halfway to the bed. "No, sweetheart," I began, dipping my head in for a soft kiss. "I love."

The kiss began soft, gentle, exploratory, but didn't remain that way for long. There was too much passion between us, too much need.

I reached my hands up to cup her head, angling her slightly so I could deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth in a gentle moan; I took advantage and dipped my tongue between her lips for a taste.

I reluctantly moved away from her mouth. We needed to slow this down. Dropping just a few more kisses, I moved my hands to her shoulders before I spoke.

"Baby, I don't wanna rush this," I said, meaning every word. "We have all night."

Even saying those words, I still felt the need to make her mine. My thumbs moved against her skin, up the pale skin of her neck.

The need to kiss, to hold, to touch her was primary. Primal.

My hands slid over the the silky fabric, down to her waist. I undid the tie on her gown, like I was unwrapping the greatest gift.

I had no doubt that I truly was.

My breath caught when her robe opened. The lace covering her breasts barely hid the straining pink tips from my vision. I slid my hands up her waist, over her ribcage, to cup her breasts. When my thumbs brushed over the peaks, she drew a quick breath.

I couldn't wait another moment to taste her. I leaned forward, and with my tongue, I licked over her nipple in a slow circle before pulling the lace-covered peak into my mouth.

Her hands came up to cup my head, trying to press my mouth closer to her. She was so eager, so responsive. Everything a good lover should be.

I slid my mouth up the valley between her breasts to her neck, sucking, licking, even biting gently. My hands returned to her shoulders and pushed the satiny robe off. It landed with a gentle swish, pooling over our feet.

I took a step back and held her hands. I wanted to look my fill at the woman I loved. "Woman," I said, "you are a sight to behold."

She blushed, the delightful pink color spreading to her chest. "So are you," she said.

It made me smile to see her so affected. I pulled her into my arms once more. I began to kiss her again, feeling the sweeping heat fill me. Penelope had the most incredible taste, some sort of addictive chemistry that I couldn't get enough of.

I pulled away again, just to see the heat and passion in her darkened eyes. Her pink lips were parted, and she was drawing in shallow breaths.

I went to kiss her again, but she put a hand on my chest. "I wanna see you," she said, her voice husky. "I wanna touch you."

I let my hands drop to my sides and stood still as she reached her hands up to touch me. Her hands touched my neck, her cool fingertips stroking softly, exploring. She moved her hands to my shoulders, under my shirt.

Stopping for a moment, she then moved her palms over my muscles, pushing my shirt off my shoulders. I held my breath as she watched me.

Her eyes grew darker as she reached a fingertip up and traced the lion tattoo that graced my left shoulder.

Her hands moved down my shoulders, over my biceps, and back up before coming down to touch my pecs. She paused for a moment, brushing her thumbs over my nipples, similar to what I had done to her.

She smiled wickedly at me before leaning down to lick my flat brown nipple. I chuckled a bit. She was crazy, but she was the best.

And she was all mine. It was a heady feeling.

She stood back up and ran her fingers down the skin of my stomach. The look of appreciation she had in her eyes made every crunch I'd ever done worth it. It was obvious from the heat in her eyes that she liked what she saw.

Her hands slid even lower to the waistband of my pants. I let her unbutton them, and then slowly, she drew the zipper down. When er fingers pressed against my hard cock, I knew I was going to have to draw an end to her play.

"Penelope. Sweetheart..." I tugged her hands back up and placed them on my chest. "If you keep doing that, it'll be over way too quickly."

She watched through hooded eyes as I moved my hands to the hem of her nightgown. I slowly drew it up over her hips, past the soft curve of her belly, until I reached her breasts. My hands slid underneath the lace and cupped her, and I just stood for a moment, enjoying the warm weight of her in my hands.

Finally, I continued sliding the silky fabric up until she raised her arms so I could pull it completely off her body.

She stood there, naked in the soft light of the room except for a tiny pair of lacy, purple panties. I could see the light brown hair beneath the patterned lace, and the moisture from her arousal was clearly evident, leaving darker spots on the barely there fabric.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and swallowed hard past the sudden lump in my throat.

"Jesus, woman, you are so beautiful."

I quickly shed my slacks and boxers, and her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of me naked for the first time. I was hard and oh-so-ready for her, and it showed.

I let her look for a moment and then scooped her up in my arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

She sighed softly against my chest as I climbed onto the bed on my knees and laid her down on the soft covers. I leaned down and kissed her once more before trailing a line of kisses down her neck to her shoulder and then continuing to the soft swell of her breasts.

I pressed a soft kiss to each nipple, enjoying the way they beaded up under my touch.

Penelope whimpered underneath me. "Please, Derek, don't tease," she cried softly.

I shook my head. "Not teasing, honey. Just loving."

She was trembling as I kissed my way down her curves, dipping my tongue once in her navel before moving to her hip. I kissed along the top edge of the lace of her panties until I reached the other hip.

"Lift your hips, Penelope," I whispered, needing to see the treasure beneath more than anything.

As soon as she raised her hips from the bed, my fingers hooked into the sides of the panties. I slowly drew them over her hips, down her legs, and off past her feet, leaving her completely, wonderfully naked before me.

I moved up beside her on the bed, trailing my fingers up her thigh until I touched her intimately. She let out a loud keening sound as I moved my finger along her slit, gathering moisture and testing her readiness.

"Derek, I'm ready. No more waiting," she begged. "Please."

It was the "please" that drew me up to my knees between her thighs. I used one hand to open her to me and the other to help guide my cock into her.

I slid a few inches in, already having to hold my breath as the exquisite feeling of being inside her took over my thoughts.

She wrapped her legs around me, her heels digging into the backs of my thighs, and tried hard to pull me farther into her. I resisted, my muscles straining as they worked to take her slowly, at a pace designed to give us both the greatest amount of pleasure.

Her hands moved up my arms, tracing the muscles in my forearms, biceps, and then up to my shoulders. One hand stayed on my shoulder, and the other moved to the back of my neck and pulled me down so we were within a breath of each other.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Her wish, my command. I molded my lips to hers, and I moaned softly as her tongue darted out to meet mine. I lowered myself from my hands to my elbows.

I wanted, needed, to be as close as humanly possible to her.

I was finally inside her completely, stretching and filling her as she writhed under my touch. I began to thrust gently, pulling almost all the way out and then slowly sliding all the way in. I wanted to feel her tighten around my cock like she'd tightened around my fingers in the limo, so I moved one hand down between us and circled her clit with a finger.

Her back arched and she thrust her hips up as she came almost violently. She'd been even closer to the edge than I'd realized, and a simple touch alone had pushed her over.

Her face flushed as she rode out her orgasm. Her big brown eyes had darkened to almost black, and she bit her lip to keep the cry in.

I leaned my head back down and used my lips and teeth to pull her lip free. Then I sucked it into my mouth and nibbled gently before releasing.

I felt my own orgasm on the not-so-distant horizon and began to speed up my thrusts. As much as I wanted this first time to last the entire night, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"I want you to come again, Penelope," I murmured softly as I lowered my face to her neck. "Come with me this time, beautiful girl."

I licked and nibbled at her collarbone, scraping lightly with my teeth so I didn't leave a mark, until I felt my body begin to tighten. I bit down gently and pinched her clit, and this time, her cry was loud and free as she flew into the abyss. Her body clenching around me pulled me with her, and I felt the heat of my release rush through me until I spilled myself inside her.

I collapsed, my elbows and knees the only things preventing me from completely crushing her with my weight. I tried to move, but my angel wrapped her arms and legs around me and kept me in place.

"Don't move, please," she said quietly, her voice shaky.

"I don't wanna crush you, honey." I tried again to move, but she held me tight.

She shook her head. "Feels good. Just for a minute."

I stayed where I was, completely at her mercy for a while longer.

Finally, I withdrew slowly and collapsed at her side. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. We lay there for a few minutes, recovering, until I heard her sniffle.

I leaned up and looked down at her beautiful, tear-streaked face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I never knew," she said brokenly.

"Never knew what, honey?" I brushed her tears away with my thumb.

"I never knew it could be like that."

"If I have anything to say about it, it will always be that way, sweetheart."

She nodded and yawned, which triggered my own.

I chuckled as she blushed. "Tired?"

She nodded.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Mkay," she mumbled.

I pulled the blanket out from under us and then drew it up over our bodies. By the time I'd tucked it around us, she was sound asleep beside me, her head in the crook of my neck.

I set the alarm on my watch and then closed my eyes, perfectly content and at peace for the first time in a very long time.


	18. Chapter 18: Chicago Day 6

**Chapter 18: Chicago, Day 6  
Penelope's POV**

I wasn't sure at first what had woken me, but when I opened my eyes, Derek was lying between my legs. We were both still naked, having woken several times during the night to make love. Even still, the man was insatiable, and as soon as he saw my open eyes, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to my inner thigh. His sexy, scruffy morning beard rubbed against my tender skin, and I moaned at the rough sensation.

"Mmm, keep doing that," I said, grasping the sheet on either side of my body to hold myself still.

"Feel good, baby?" he purred. Moving to the other thigh, he pressed another kiss to my skin.

"God, yes," I whimpered, trying to raise my hips.

He moved one hand up to my lower stomach to hold me still and then centered himself and slowly pressed a kiss to the top of my slit. I bucked hard enough that his nose hit my clit, and we both moaned.

"Like the sweetest wine," he murmured before swirling his tongue around my opening.

I was panting for breath by the time he slid a long, thick finger inside me. His tongue snaked out and circled my clit, and he added a second finger on his next thrust. He was gentle against my clit so his morning shadow wasn't too rough against my most tender area, but firm enough that it felt amazing.

He raised his head and growled in a sexy voice, "I wanna see you touch yourself. Show me how you like your nipples touched while I taste you."

I hadn't touched myself like that in front of anyone before, but something in his commanding voice made me feel sexy. Like I could do anything.

I lowered my hands to the arm that was draped across my belly and raked my nails lightly across it as he watched me with dark, hooded eyes. My fingers trailed up my tummy, and I cupped my breasts in my hands. Derek continued to thrust his fingers slowly inside me and lowered his head to lick my clit, even as his eyes stayed on mine.

I watched him watch me as my fingers ran lightly over my nipples, which were already hard with arousal. I knew from experience that they would be a raspberry red and pebbled with goosebumps. When I rolled them between my fingers, the ache in my breasts turned into a full-on throbbing. I tugged them once, gently, and then pinched and tugged them harder, feeling my orgasm hovering just out of reach.

"Derek," I whimpered, needing more.

I cried out when he sucked my clit hard into his mouth and added a third finger inside me, and when he bit down gently, I came—hard. I cried out his name again and again.

Before I could come down from my orgasm, he was suddenly above me, and his mouth covered mine as he buried himself inside me in one thrust.

I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. It turned me on to think he'd enjoyed it as much as I had. My cries were lost in the warm heat of his mouth. I wrapped my legs around the backs of his thighs for leverage and began meeting his every movement. I needed to feel him let go inside me. To watch his face as he went over the edge of pleasure into bliss.

As I ran my hands over his chest, toying with his pebbled nipples, his movements faltered a moment before speeding up slightly.

"Ohh!" I moaned. "I'm there, Derek. Let go with me. I love—"

Before I could finish the sentiment, he reached between us and rolled my clit, which tipped me over the edge. I came again, pulling him with me.

"Fuck," he cried as I felt him pulse inside me.

There was nothing better than seeing his gorgeous face as he let go.

He collapsed beside me and pulled me to his side, burying his face in my hair. We were both breathing heavily, and I was shaking with remnants of my orgasms. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked down at me with a mischievous grin.

"Damn, Baby Girl! What a way to wake up!"

I nodded and then snuggled against him, yawning. "Do I have time for a nap?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, sweetness. We have to meet my mom and sisters back at the house in an hour to pack the rest of our things and go to brunch before catching our flight. By the way, how are we supposed to get over there?"

"Ah, good question, _mon amour._ Your family dropped the SUV off here last night so we could drive it home."

"Have I told you lately that you are a goddess, woman?"

"Oh, every other day." I grinned prettily. "But a woman can never hear it enough."

"Well, _vous êtes une déesse,_" he said carefully, stumbling over the last word.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

I took a chance using one of the French phrases I'd learned a few weeks before. I'd been planning to surprise her one day, but this had seemed like the perfect opportunity. I was worried that she would laugh at my horrible pronunciation, but my worries were completely unfounded.

I watched her eyes light up, and she smiled so big that it seemed to stretch across her entire face.

"_Très bon! Je t'aime,_ Derek Morgan," she whispered before pressing a hard kiss to my lips.

That was not one of the phrases I had learned, but even I knew that one.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Thank you for a wonderful time on the boat and an even more wonderful surprise after."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and she nodded. "You've made my dreams come true. You know that, right, handsome?

"Only as much as you've made mine, honey."

We lay there in each other's arms, simply enjoying the quiet together, for a few more minutes, and then she suddenly shrieked and looked over at the clock on the table beside the bed.

"Oh, damn, I have to take a shower and get ready! Shit, how am I gonna face your mother? She's going to know we had sex," she hissed, getting ready to slide off the bed.

I laughed and pulled her back into my arms.

"Silly girl, I think when she helped you shop yesterday and helped set up the limo and hotel that she had a pretty good idea of what the plans were for last night."

"But—" she started to complain.

"No buts. We're adults, honey. We're in love. That's what adults in love do. They make love. Believe me, she's just happy that I finally admitted to myself—and to you—what she's known for years. Of course, now she's going to be hounding _both of us_ about getting married and having her grandbabies," I teased.

She froze and looked at me. "Married? Babies?" she squeaked.

I sobered instantly. "Well, yeah," I said uncertainly. "I mean, I just assumed... You do know I want you in my life permanently, right? Sure, I want you to myself for a while. But eventually..." My voice broke. "Penelope, there's nothing I'd love more than to see you walking down the aisle toward me and then later see you softly rounded with our child."

I looked into her eyes and saw the tears that had been threatening finally break and begin to roll down her cheeks. I used a thumb to gently brush them away and held my breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course that's what I want, Derek. A little boy that looks just like you? To be Mrs. Penelope Morgan? Those have been my secret dreams for years. I love you," she said quietly before wrapping her arms around me.

"Good. It's settled, then. Give it a couple of years, and we'll start thinking about forming our own little basketball team."

I laughed when she glared up at me. "I'm no Octomom, Derek Morgan. Two, maybe three kids. Any more than that, you can become a medical miracle and carry them yourself!"

I kissed her soundly, sucking her lower lip into my mouth and nibbling gently.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, sounding very much like the smartass I aiming for. "Now, get your ass into the shower." I swatted said ass and gently shoved her toward the edge of the bed.

She calmly stood up and confidently began walking naked to the bathroom. I watched her perfectly rounded ass, the one made just for my hands, until she stopped just outside the bathroom door. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming?"

_Oh, hell yeah!_

"Not yet," I growled, slowly crawling out of bed like a big cat stalking its prey, "but I will be."

She laughed and quickly moved the rest of the way into the bathroom, only steps ahead of me.

"Give me one minute, Derek." She laughed, closing the door in my face.

Fuck, I had to piss, but the raging hard-on I was sporting was going to make that damn hard. As soon as Penelope called my name again, I walked into the bathroom, kissed her cheek, and then walked to the separate little area with the toilet. Finishing what needed done, I washed my hands and then sneaked up behind her as she was adjusting the water.

I ground my erection into the cleft of her behind and moved my hands around until I was palming her breasts. She arched against me and then slid out of my grasp and into the water. Turning, she crooked a finger at me, motioning me inside.

I closed the glass shower door behind me, took the three steps to her, and then continued moving us until she was pressed up against the cool, tiled wall. My dick was trapped between our bodies as we kissed passionately. My hands threaded through her hair, and I tugged her head back, exposing her neck. Kissing my way down her jaw to her neck, I nuzzled the soft column of her throat.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. Her nails raked up and down my spine softly, just hard enough to make me shiver.

"Ever made love in the shower, baby?"

"Mmm, n-no," she stuttered as my lips and teeth closed gently around one of the tendons of her neck.

I pulled back slightly and then turned her until she was facing the wall, braced on her forearms. I reached up to angle the rainfall showerhead until it was just barely raining down over us. The warm water combined with the heat of my body and the cool of the tile would create wonderful sensations for her.

With one foot, I gently nudged her feet farther apart so I could stand between them. I slid one arm around her waist to keep her upright, and the other moved around to cup the softness at the juncture of her thighs. She whimpered when I slid one finger between her lips, testing her wetness.

"Are you ready for me, Penelope? Are you wet?"

She nodded frantically, thrusting her hips against my hand.

I moved my hand back around to grasp my cock and guide myself into her from behind. We were just the right height, so with every thrust, I hit the spot inside her that brought a loud moan to her lips.

"Oh, Derek...keep doing that right there!"

My free hand slid down her hip until I could grasp her thigh, right above the back of her knee. I pulled her leg up slightly so I could thrust harder. Deeper. After a few moments, I could feel her other leg shaking. I lowered her back to two feet and held her tightly around the waist with one hand while the other moved up to the peak of her breast, where I teased first one rosy-pinked tip, and then the other. I rolled them between my fingers, tugging gently as she'd shown me just a few minutes before.

I was almost at my limit, and I wanted her to go over with me. I dragged my calloused fingertips down the soft skin of her stomach and then slid them through her curls until I found her clit. The moment I touched her, she cried out and began to clench around my cock.

"Oh, yeah, baby, that's it. Fuck, you're so tight this way, honey." I scraped my fingernail lightly across her clit and then pinched it once, which nearly threw her into spasms. "That's a good girl. Come for me, Penelope. I wanna feel you as I go over, too."

She screamed my name, the sound echoing through enclosed space, and when she squeezed my cock with her inner muscles again, I exploded inside her. The tingle and heat burst through me, sending shock waves through my body and stars behind my closed eyelids.

As soon as I was able to move, I gently pulled out of her and turned her around, folding her into my embrace. I looked down and realized she was crying.

"Shit, baby, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Talk to me, please," I whispered.

"Nothing's wrong, sweet cheeks. Just love you so much," she breathed, holding onto me tightly.

Christ, she'd scared me. I exhaled roughly, love for the woman in my arms pouring out of every part of me.

"I know, P. Me, too."

We stood for several minutes, and then Pen laughed. "I suppose we should actually wash so we can go back to your mom's house finally."

I hugged her once more tightly and then carefully let her go to reach for the body wash, some fancy froufrou brand. It smelled great, like coconut and...something, and I knew it would smell even better on Pen.

We'd taken a long time making love already, so I quickly but thoroughly washed first Penelope and then myself. While I washed my body, she used the provided shampoo and quickly washed her hair. By the time she was completely rinsed, I was hard again from just watching her move under the water.

She looked down and laughed, leaning up to kiss me gently. "Too bad we're pressed for time. First thing when we get back to Quantico..." Her voice trailed off as she grinned.

"So not helping the situation," I growled, pulling her to me for another kiss.

She laughed again and then pushed me away so she could step out of the shower. Handing me a towel, she then wrapped one around her body and twisted her curly hair up in another, making the complicated move look easy.

"Go get dressed. Bring me in the clothes from the bag, please. I'm gonna start drying my hair."

I saluted and winked and then turned the leave the bathroom. I felt a swat on my ass and looked back to see her grinning. Whipping my towel off, I sauntered slowly out, leaving the door cracked behind me.

Thirty minutes later, we were checked out of the hotel and walking hand in hand to the SUV, which was parked in the hotel's garage. I had our bag in my other hand, and we were quiet as we walked. When we got to the truck, I threw the bag into the back seat and then helped Pen into the front passenger's side. Before I closed the door, I gave her one more lingering kiss and then jogged around to the driver's side.

"Mind if I call JJ?" Pen asked, looking over at me as I drove.

"Not at all." I smiled. "Tell her hello and to give the kid a hug from Uncle Derek."

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and hit the speed dial for JJ's number. It rang twice, and then her voice came on the line.

"Hey, Pen! Where are you?"

"Hi, Jayje! Derek and I are on our way back to his mom's house to pack up our stuff. We're all going out to brunch and then will catch our plane.

She was quiet for a moment before asking, "On your way back? Where were you?"

I answered without thinking. "The Fairmont Hotel."

I held the phone away from my ear as JJ squealed on the other end of the line. I looked over at Derek, who was trying not to laugh. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed the word "Sorry!" I wasn't sure if we were going to tell the team about the change in our relationship or not, but it was too late, at least for JJ.

"Emily, come in here!" Oops, for Emily, too, apparently. "Okay, Garcia, you're on speaker. Now, repeat what you just told me."

I laughed. "Hello, my beautiful brunette behavioral analyst."

"Hey, Garcie. What'd you tell JJ that made her yell like that?"

"Uh, just that Derek and I spent last night at the Fairmont Hotel."

There was more shrieking, from both of them this time, and once again, I pulled the phone away from my ear and laughed.

"I guess Prentiss is there with JJ and they both know?" Derek smirked as he glanced over at me.

I nodded. "Sorry."

"Hey, no worries from me. That's one of the first things I'm gonna do when we get home: go talk to Hotch about the fraternization rules."

"Garcia, you still there?" JJ called loudly, obviously not for the first time from the sound of her voice.

I laughed. "Sorry, yes, still here. Anyway, the reason I called is because I wanted to plan a time for us to come see you both and give you some things we picked up here."

We talked for a couple more minutes and made plans for Friday afternoon. Emily would meet us at JJ and Will's apartment so they could both get their gifts together.

"I'll even call Spence and see if he can come then, too," JJ said.

"Great, thanks! Okay, we're just a couple of minutes from the house. See you both Friday," I told them before hanging up.

"Are you gonna call Hotch and Dave, too?" Derek asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'll just text them. Make Dave use his smarts to figure out the texting again." It was a running joke between the _Very Special Agent_ and myself about his lack of technological skills.

I quickly fired off a text to both men, and just as we pulled up to Fran's house, I got a reply from each of them. I read through them quickly and then told Derek, "Okay, we're gonna go see Hotch and Jack on Friday. Dave is in Indianapolis visiting the kids until this weekend, so he said he'll see us on Monday."

I put my phone back in the bag and then took Derek's hand as he helped me down from the SUV. He led us to the front door, ushering me inside after unlocking it.

Fran, Desiree, and Sarah were sitting in the living room watching TV, and Fran got up to give us each a hug as we came in.

"How was your night? How was the cruise?"

I smiled. "It was wonderful, thank you. Thanks for all your help," I told the three of them.

"Sorry we're running late." Derek smirked. "Penelope couldn't keep her hands off me this morning."

"Derek!" I gasped, swatting at his arm. I hid my face in my hands and shook my head.

He just laughed and pulled me into arms. "We're going to pack, and then we'll be ready to go."

He dragged me up the stairs to the bedroom, shut the door behind us, and pressed me between the door and his hard body. I started to protest, but when he kissed the hell out of me, all thoughts of protesting flew out of my head. I grasped his belt and pulled his hips against mine as he tangled his hands in my hair.

I moaned against his lips and then shoved at his chest gently. "Derek, we don't have time for this!"

He breathed deeply, nodding. "You're right. Dammit, woman. I was wrong when I told my mom that. I can't keep my hands off you."

I giggled. "Believe me, the feeling's mutual, Hot Stuff. But there'll be plenty of time for that when we get home."

He nodded and pulled away, but the look on his face was too precious. I gently cupped his jaw and leaned up to press my lips to his softly.

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"My pleasure, handsome. Now, let's get packed and go home."

~*~PC~*~

An hour and a half later, we were standing outside the little brunch place, saying our goodbyes.

"Thanks for coming, baby," Fran told Derek as she pulled him into a tight hug. She let him go and turned to me. "Penelope, thank you very much for coming to visit. He should've brought you to meet us sooner."

"I had a great time, Fran. Thank you for having us."

She reached out, and I moved into her arms. As she hugged me, she whispered, "Thank you for loving my son, Penelope. When he met you, he changed into a different man. A better man." She pulled away, and said aloud, "You're welcome here anytime, sweetheart. Come back soon, okay?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "I will. You all are more than welcome to come to Virginia, too. If sweet cheeks over there won't put you up, just let me know," I said, pointing to Derek.

Desiree and Sarah pulled me into a hug.

"Keep in touch," Desiree told me.

"Yes, e-mail or call anytime," Sarah agreed.

They let me go and turned to their brother. He grabbed and hugged both of them, pressing kisses to the top of their heads. "It was good to see you guys. Be good, okay?"

They nodded and pulled away. Derek loaded me into the SUV, and we waved as we drove away. He reached over, took my hand, and brought it to his lips. After giving it a kiss, he set it on his thigh and concentrated on driving.

When we got to the airport, we had to rush to turn in the SUV at the Enterprise counter and then check in for our flight. We had about fifteen minutes in the waiting area before our flight was called to board. Derek had our carry-on bags in one hand and my hand in the other. After we found our seats, he stowed the bags above our heads before taking the seat next to me.

A few minutes after the seat belt sign dinged off, I said, "Grab a blanket and then switch me seats."

He looked at me quizzically, but stood to reach above us for one of the thin airline blankets. Then he scooted by me after I changed seats. After he sat down, I raised the armrests between our seats and unfolded the blanket. I put some extra blanket over his lap for extra coverage and then scooted close to him.

"Baby Girl, what are you doing?" His voice was low, and when I looked into his eyes, they were dark and full of lust.

"Shhh, Derek. You have to be quiet, or this won't work."

I pulled a couple of items from my oversized purse and then reached under the blanket and set my hand on his thigh. His breathing got heavier the farther up my hand moved, and when I caressed him through his jeans, I heard his quiet gasp. I stilled my hand until he was breathing more regularly.

Once he had himself under control, I unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants. My hand slid into his boxers and drew him out of his clothes, exposing his hard length to the air. I grasped the base and ran my fist up his shaft until I got to the head, which was already slick with pre-cum. His eyes closed as I rubbed the head around my palm and then fisted my hand and stroked back down.

I removed my hand, and as he watched me with hooded eyes, I used my other hand under the blanket to add a bit of lotion to my palm. When I wrapped my fingers around him again, his hips jerked slightly. His control was slipping, and it made me feel powerful. Sexy.

"Pen, baby, I'm not gonna last long," he mumbled against my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him, pouring every bit of my love and need into the kiss before pulling away. I began stroking him again, feeling him pulse under my touch. He was so hot. So hard. Every time I brushed the head of his cock, my thumb swiped across the slit, spreading the slick pre-cum around the sensitive flesh.

Moments later, I felt his hands fist, and he pressed his lips to my ear. "You've got to stop, baby. I'm gonna come if you don't."

I turned my head, kissed him, and then whispered against his lips, "Let go, Derek. Just let go."

I sped up my strokes, and as I felt him begin to tense, I squeezed and stroked quickly from bottom to top and back again. I could feel his release hitting the blanket above him, and I kept moving my hand, getting slower and lighter until he slumped back, completely boneless against the seat.

I wiped my hand on the blanket and then discreetly cleaned him off as best I could. Moving my hand to his thigh, I felt him rearrange and re-clothe himself. I waited until he was finished and then wadded up the blanket and set it in the free seat across the aisle. The moment I turned back, he tugged my hair, forcing my head back, and kissed me with almost bruising intensity.

"Damn, baby," he whispered with a sheepish grin. "I'm never gonna be able to fly again without thinking of this!"

I giggled, teasing, "Just think what I can do on the company jet in its oversized bathroom."


	19. Chapter 19: Thursday

**Chapter 19: Thursday  
Derek's POV**

Thursday morning started much like Wednesday had, with my face buried between Penelope's smooth, creamy thighs. An hour later, standing in the shower, sated yet still amazingly horny, I paused in the middle of rinsing the soapy bubbles from her hair.

"I feel like I need to go through a twelve-step program. _Hello, my name is Derek, and I'm addicted to Penelope,_" I told her.

She laughed and pressed herself against me, her head still leaning back under the spray. "Only if you take me with you. I belong there just as much as you."

I passed a hand over her breasts once before continuing to rinse away the shampoo.

"Maybe so, but damn, woman... You got me so worked up on the plane and then on the drive home from the airport yesterday that we barely made it in the door before I jumped you! We were lucky to make it to the couch." I laughed, shaking my head.

I really wasn't sorry, of course. We'd spent years dancing around one another, flirting and teasing. Now that I had her, I wasn't letting any time pass us by. Today, though, we had to at least _pretend_ to be responsible. We couldn't spend all day in bed like we had all yesterday evening and night.

"So what's the plan?" Pen asked as she straightened up and pulled down the conditioner.

I began working it through her hair as I answered, "Well, we need to do some laundry. Not fun, but it's gotta be done. I thought maybe we'd take a walk with Clooney down to the park. We can toss the ball around with him, maybe take some bread and feed the ducks." I paused a moment, thinking, and then continued as I rinsed her hair. "How about Chinese takeout and a movie tonight? Just a quiet night at home. We've gotta go see everyone tomorrow, so it'll be a busy day. Would be nice to just be al—"

She cut me off by raising on her toes and kissing me softly.

"Yeah, takeout and a movie alone sounds perfect," she purred as she dropped to her knees.

Every rational thought flew out of my mind at the first touch of her tongue to my now achingly hard cock. I braced one hand on the wall to hold myself up and fisted the other gently in her hair. Then I relaxed and let her guide me to nirvana.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

I'd never really liked going down on a guy until I had my first taste of Derek. He was so big, so utterly male, that one taste, and I was hooked. Looking up at him while I was on my knees in the shower was a delight for all my senses. Pure pleasure on both our parts.

When I felt his balls tighten in my hand, I relaxed my throat more and swallowed every drop of his hot, salty release. Pressing one kiss to his thigh, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mmm, just what I like. Derek Morgan for breakfast." I smacked my lips teasingly and then helped him clean himself back off.

"Damn, I'm just going to call you Hot Lips from now on," he growled before pulling me in for a kiss.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh, yeah, I can guess the looks _that_ name would bring!" I kissed him once more and then turned off the water. "Let's get dressed and go get some breakfast. We can stop by and get Clooney on the way back here to do laundry."

I was wrapping a towel around myself when he teased, "Think you can keep your hands to yourself for now, missy?"

I pretended to think. "I don't know... You're awfully tempting!"

His eyes were smoldering when I looked back at him in the mirror, and I felt myself get weak in the knees.

"Oh, baby, talk about tempting..." He nuzzled my neck as he slipped behind me and then walked into the bedroom, still talking. "Wanna go to the cafe for breakfast? We can stop at the grocery store for some stuff to make for lunch before coming back here, too, since you don't have much in the fridge right now."

"That sounds good," I called.

I began combing out my hair and then tied it up in two pigtails at the sides of my head. When I walked into the bedroom, still wrapped in my towel, Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of cut-off sweatpants and a dark green T-shirt, pulling on his socks. I went to the dresser and grabbed some panties and a bra and then took out new hot pink capris and a matching pink and white polka dot shirt from the closet.

I started to turn around and go back to the bathroom to get dressed, but Derek wrapped an arm around my waist and hauled me back until I was standing between his knees.

He kissed me softly and then said, "I'm gonna go out there and grab my shoes. Come out when you're dressed, and we'll go."

Once he left the bedroom, I quickly pulled on my clothes, including a comfortable pair of sandals, and followed him out.

~*~PC~*~

After a great breakfast of stuffed French toast, we drove to the market. It felt so...right. He pushed the cart with one hand and held my hand with the other. We snuggled together in front of the cracker aisle, debating which brand of crackers was the best.

When we wondered by the produce section, Derek began putting fruit in the basket. He held up a cantaloupe and winked at me. "This melon has nothing on you," he teased.

I blushed furiously, glancing around to make sure no one had seen or heard him. "Derek!"

He laughed when I swatted at his shoulder. "What? It's the truth! So sweet, made for squeezing..."

When I hit him again, he held up his hands in surrender before putting the fruit in the basket with the rest. I rolled my eyes as we continued our trip around the store.

We walked out a few minutes later with our arms full of groceries. We had enough food for several meals, as well as enough alcohol to pacify even the heaviest of drinkers.

I helped Derek load the groceries into the back, and then we drove to his house to drop off the groceries and the SUV. After taking everything inside, I left my purse in the house and locked up while Derek went to get Clooney from the neighbor.

"Hey, guy," I said happily as the gorgeous golden retriever trotted toward me. "Did you miss your daddy?"

The dog barked, and Derek laughed. "I swear, it's like he understood you."

I squatted down and began petting the overgrown puppy. "Oh, come on now. Clooney's a smart boy, aren't you?"

When he barked again, we both laughed. I stood up, and Derek clipped a leash on Clooney's collar. He took my hand, and with the leash and a well-used tennis ball in the other, we began the short walk to the park.

Once at the park, Derek removed the leash, and we sat down on a bench. For a few minutes, we watched as Clooney ran around marking different bushes and trees and sniffing out squirrels. When the dog ran back toward us and began bumping at Derek's leg, he laughed and stood up. After giving me a quick kiss, he walked out a ways and threw the tennis ball. Clooney tore off after it, racing like getting the ball was a life or death situation. Less than thirty seconds later, he came running back, drool-covered ball chomped between his teeth.

They played for a few minutes, and then Derek called to him and came back to the bench to grab the leash. He tried to hand me the tennis ball, but I shrank back in horror.

"Gross!" I squealed, laughing.

On the way back to the house, Clooney forced Derek to play "Good Pet Owner" several times, much to his disgust. Back at the house, Derek went inside to wash his hands while I let Clooney in and made sure he got some fresh food and water. While he was lapping up the cool water, Derek and I sorted the groceries, deciding what to take to my apartment and what to leave here.

"Wanna come back over here tonight or stay at your place?" Derek asked.

"Let's come back here. You've got a bigger TV, and Clooney can go out to the backyard instead of us having to walk him each time."

"Sounds good. I'll leave the stuff for breakfast here, then."

We put about half the groceries back into his fridge and then carried the rest out to the SUV. I help Clooney into the back as Derek locked the house, and then we headed back to my apartment.

~*~PC~*~

The rest of the day passed in a blur. We made chicken salad for lunch, with huge chunks of chicken, grapes, pecans, and lots of other goodies. Derek had made himself a huge sandwich on thick sourdough bread, while I piled it on top of some leafy green lettuce and two thick tomato slices.

We did two loads of laundry, which wasn't a totally new activity for the two of us. It _was_ the first time we'd done it since officially becoming a couple, though.

Like the laundry and the grocery shopping earlier in the morning, the entire day had a feeling of domesticity.

Around dinnertime, Derek said, "Want to head out? We can pick up a couple of movies on the way to get the food."

"Sure." I smiled, puckering up when he leaned down to kiss me before moving away.

I made sure I had everything we needed for the next day, while Derek gathered up a bag with our newly clean clothes. He grabbed Clooney, I locked the door behind us, and we walked out to the parking lot. I was ready to relax and spend a quiet night with the man I loved. I wouldn't turn down a repeat of the morning's activities if they were offered, either!

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

Containers of Chinese food and two movies in hand, Pen and I sat on my sofa to eat.

"Let's watch _Transformers_ first," she said, pointing her chopsticks at one of the DVD cases on the coffee table.

I shrugged. Either was fine with me, so I picked up the chosen flick and stuck it in the player before sitting back down beside her. As the previews began to play, we opened up the General Tso's Chicken and Sweet 'n Sour Pork, dished out the egg rolls, and settled in to watch.

As soon as the food was gone, I paused the movie and told her to get comfortable while I cleaned up. She took me at my word, because when I got back to the couch, she was sitting there in nothing but an old FBI T-shirt of mine. It fell to her mid-thigh, and she looked amazing.

"Woman, you look positively sinful wearing my clothes," I growled, taking a seat beside her.

She grinned. "I wonder if that works the other way, too."

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Hell, no. I'm not trying on any of your clothes, no matter how much I love you!"

Her laughter rang out through the living room, and I had to laugh along with her. Her amusement was catching, and the thought of me wearing her little panties and a dress just was too much. I pulled her to me and kissed the hell out of her. Her eyes were glazed over and hooded when I pulled back. She shook her head a few times, as if clearing away cobwebs, and then looked inquisitively at me.

I grinned. "Just reaffirming my manhood," I said, lowering my voice to a deeper tone than normal. "Now, lie down, feet in my lap, and let's watch the movie."

She pressed her lips to mine again quickly and then adjusted a pillow at the other end of the couch. She lay down with her head on the pillow and feet on my lap and sighed.

"Comfortable?" I asked quietly as I began rubbing her feet.

"Very," she answered with a smile.

She clicked a button on the remote, and the movie continued playing. An hour later, Pen sat up so I could switch DVDs. I put _The Proposal_ with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds in the player and sat back on the couch. When I opened my arms, Pen moved until she was sitting sideways on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. I felt her yawn in the darkness as the previews ran.

"Tired, Baby Girl?"

She nodded. "Kinda, yeah. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." I started to protest, but she leaned up and kissed me softly. "Not that I'm complaining in the least, of course."

"Mmm, I didn't think so," I teased.

We settled in with my arms wrapped around her and her head back on my shoulder to watch. When Pen didn't laugh at a particularly funny part of the movie, I looked down and saw her eyes closed and her perfectly kissable lips parted slightly. I chuckled softly when I realized she'd fallen asleep. I stopped the movie and then carefully pulled her into my arms as I stood.

She didn't even stir as I laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket up. Sliding into bed behind her, I pulled her against me, breathing in her scent. I closed my eyes and drifted off with her in my arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Friday

**Chapter 20: Friday  
Penelope's POV**

Friday morning, I woke up snug in Derek's arms. My head was on his chest, my arm around his waist, and one of his thighs was pressing up oh-so-tightly against a very happy part of my body. I rolled my hips once to get more pressure and shivered. Even asleep, this man's body could make me feel amazing things.

"Mmm, Baby Girl, trying to take advantage of my leg?" Derek's sleepy voice mumbled.

_Oops, so much for being asleep._

"Uh, maybe?" I squeaked, my face flaming with embarrassment.

I felt his strong hand slide down my back until it came to rest in the dip right above my butt. When he pulled me tighter against his thigh, I moaned softly. His free hand came up to my chin and tilted my head back. As he continued to press me tighter against him, his lips closed over mine softly. The kiss was leisurely, sensual—like he had all the time in the world to pleasure me.

Finally, I needed more. I reached for Derek and began to pull at his shoulders. He knew what I was trying to say without words, and silently, he positioned himself above me. His tongue slipped between my lips as he slid inside me in one smooth stroke.

Our lovemaking was quiet and tender, and neither of us flew over the edge of our orgasm so much as tumbled gently. As I felt him pulse inside me and felt my own orgasm ripple through my body, our hushed "I love yous" were the only sounds in the room.

We spent a few minutes just relaxing in each other's arms, and then I stretched and looked at the clock.

"Cripes! We've gotta get moving, or we won't have time for breakfast before going to see Hotch and Jack." I looked up into Derek's eyes and smiled. "You want first shower or second?"

He kissed me quickly and then sat up and pulled me up beside him.

"You hit the shower first, and I'll make us some breakfast. I think I've got enough to make omelets, if that sounds okay."

My stomach growled. "I, uh, guess that's a yes," I laughed.

I stood up and scooted toward the bathroom as quickly as I could. Sure, in the last few days, Derek had seen more of me than I could believe—and I'd even teased him a few times—but I was still nervous about him seeing me naked in the light of day.

"Woman, stop right there." He waited until I froze before continuing. "Now, turn around and get your pretty little self back over here."

I blushed and turned to move back to him.

When I was standing in front of him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Derek, we're gonna be late," I protested, albeit half-heartedly.

As his lips descended to mine, he murmured, "Then let them wait."

Long minutes later, he lifted me off his lap and put me on my feet.

"Okay, now may I go take a shower?" I asked in a teasing voice.

He swatted my butt and shoved me gently in the direction of the bathroom. "You've got twenty minutes, and then I'm coming in to get you." He grinned, leering at me.

"Hmm, I've seen you in the shower. I'm not sure that's much of a threat." I squealed and held up my hands in a gesture of surrender when he reached a hand out to swat me again. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

I heard his quiet laughter as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

I laughed as Pen shut the door behind her. She'd been embarrassed to walk back to me. I still hadn't been able to convince her how much I loved her curves. _All_ her curves. If I had my way, I'd spend the next fifty years telling her until she finally believed me.

I threw on a pair of boxers and then thought of what I needed to make breakfast as I made my way to the kitchen. I had plenty of chopped ham, onion, green peppers, mushrooms, and shredded cheddar cheese. I would pair that with some fresh fruit and whole wheat toast with some of my neighbor's homemade strawberry jam. I began chopping the veggies and getting everything ready to cook.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the shower shut off, so I started assembling the omelets. Penelope walked into the kitchen, wrapped in a robe and wet hair twisted up in a turban-like towel. I had the omelets, fruit, and toast ready on the table already as I pulled out her chair.

"Your seat, madam," I said in an officious voice.

She laughed and curtsied. "Thank you, kind sir."

We talked about our plans for the rest of the day as we ate breakfast. We'd go see Jack and Hotch and then grab a quick lunch before heading to JJ and Will's apartment.

Pen pushed her plate away with a few bites of toast remaining. "I'm stuffed," she said with a grin, holding her stomach. "Seriously, though, it was delicious. Plus, you cooked, so I'll do the dishes."

I shook my head. "Nope, you still have to get ready. How about we do them together, and then you can get ready while I take my shower?"

She smiled. "Sounds good."

Taking my plate in one hand and Pen's in the other, I stood and walked over to the sink.

"If you'll put the food in the fridge, I'll put all the dishes in the dishwasher and wipe off the stove and table," I said, already running water in the sink.

We worked together, and in less than ten minutes, the kitchen was clean. Working beside her in the small space had a definite domestic feel. It wasn't something I'd really thought about much before, but watching Penelope walk barefoot around my kitchen, I knew it was definitely something I wanted in our future.

I scooped her up in my arms and nuzzled her neck as I walked us back to the bathroom. I set her on her feet in the bedroom, and with one tug, her robe fell to the floor.

"Derek!" She laughed.

"Get dressed and then come in and finish getting ready while I shower, baby. And hurry. If you stand here naked much longer, I won't be responsible for my actions," I teased, ghosting my hands down her sides and back up to cup her breasts.

Giving her luscious curves one last long look, I winked and then turned to walk to the bathroom.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

We walked hand in hand up to Hotch's apartment and knocked on the brown door. I heard the scampering of little feet, and then Hotch's voice called out, "Don't open the door, Jack. Wait for me."

The chain knocked against the door as Hotch released it, and then the lock clicked as he opened the door.

"Hey, guys, come in," he said, smiling.

"Aunt Penny! Unca Dewek!" Jack ran up and threw his arms around my legs.

"Hey, Jackers!" I pulled him up into my arms. "How ya doin', buddy?"

"Good. I been waitin' for you. I was 'fraid you weren't comin'! Daddy said you was, but I din't know."

I tickled his belly. "Daddy said you were, not was. And yes, he was right. We were just running a little bit late."

"I wan't doin' nofin! But dat's okay. Oh! Down! I gots somefin for you!"

He struggled in my arms, and I lowered him to his feet. He ran off toward the back rooms.

Hotch laughed, watching his son run off. "Come on in, guys. Have a seat. So how was Chicago?"

Derek took my hand and led us to the couch. Hotch raised his eyebrow as he looked at our joined hands.

"It was great," Derek told him, grinning.

"Ah, so it's like that..." Hotch smirked.

I blushed, and Derek nodded. "It is," he confirmed.

Hotch was quiet for a moment, and then he smiled. "It's about time."

"Hey!" Derek teased. He took a second and then sobered. "What about Strauss? What will she think?"

"I'll take care of it. If not me, then Dave," he said with a grin.

Jack ran into the living room, clutching a piece of drawing paper.

"Aunt Penny! I maded this for you!"

He jumped onto the couch beside me and handed me the paper. It was a crayon drawing of a little boy with sandy blond hair holding the hand of a taller woman with bright yellow curly hair. There was a sun in the background, some trees and flowers, and at the little boy's side was a blob that I could only guess was an animal. Above our heads were the names Jack and Aunt Penny, written in bright red crayon in Jack's little four-year-old handwriting.

"It's perfect, Jack. Thank you!"

"You can put it by your 'puters at work. Dat way you can see it all da time!"

He sounded so excited that it nearly brought tears to my eyes. I pointed to the dog. "Who's that, buddy?"

He looked at his dad and frowned. "Dat's the puppy I wanna get, but Momma and Daddy won't let me."

Hotch chuckled, shaking his head. "Your mom and I are still thinking about it, right, sport?"

Jack nodded and then looked at Derek. "Maybe you can tell him I needed a doggy, Unca Dewek!"

Derek grinned. "I'll work on him, okay, squirt?"

"Okay. Aunt Penny," he said, looking at me. "Fank you for telling my momma to let me call my daddy. My daddy's sad sometimes, and he cheerded up when I talked to him."

I glanced at Hotch and saw the fond smile on his face. "You're welcome, sweetie. I know your dad is always happier when he gets to talk to you. You're his most favorite person in the world."

"Hey, buddy, we got you and your dad something when we were in Chicago." Derek held up the bag. "Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" He took the bag from Derek and opened it quickly, pulling out the stuffed bear. "For me?"

We nodded as he grinned and hugged the animal.

"We went to the zoo and saw the bears, and I thought you might like it. It's big and tough, just like your dad," I explained.

"It's soft," he said, burying his face in the fur.

Derek handed Hotch the sack. "The rest is for you," he told him.

Hotch pulled out the T-shirt from Navy Pier and the lion keychain from the zoo. "Thanks, guys. You didn't need to get me anything." He shook his head. "Looks like you really did have a busy trip!"

We laughed and nodded, smiling at each other and our memories.

"Aunt Penny?"

I nodded, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Wanna play wif my bear and soldiews? Unca Dewek come, too!"

I looked at Derek and then Hotch, who both nodded. "Sure, Jackers. Lead the way!"

We all stood up from the couch, and Jack took my hand to lead me to his bedroom.

Nearly two hours later, Hotch knocked on the door frame. "Hey, Jack, time to say goodbye to Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek. It's almost lunchtime, and I think they're going over to see Aunt JJ and Henry after lunch."

"Henwy? I wanna see Henwy!"

"Next time, buddy," Derek said, gathering up the toys. "We'll tell Aunt JJ that you want to play with Henry soon, okay?"

He nodded. "'Kay."

We finished picking up the toys, and then Jack and Hotch walked us to the door. I gave Jack one last hug, told them both goodbye, and then left the apartment.

As we walked back out to the SUV, Derek looked at me and smiled. "You're good with him."

I shrugged. "He's a cute kid," I said with an answering smile.

"You're gonna make an amazing mother one day, sweetheart."

My heart melted, and I swallowed hard at the thought of being pregnant with a mini-Derek Morgan.

"Thanks," I murmured before clearing my throat. "So, what's for lunch?"

He chuckled, helping me into the SUV before jogging around to the other side. We began debating about where to go to lunch as he drove away.

~*~PC~*~

After lunch, Derek drove us over to JJ and Will's apartment. When we pulled up, neither of us could see Will's truck, but we did see JJ's little car and Emily's SUV. I wondered if Reid was driving himself over or if Em had brought him.

"Can you carry the bag up, Hot Stuff?"

Derek nodded and pulled the bag from the back seat before he got out of the vehicle. I let myself out and met him around the front. He took my hand as we walked up to the apartment.

JJ pulled the door open seconds after I knocked. She looked down, saw our joined hands, and grinned. "Well hello, lovebirds!"

I dropped Derek's hand and pulled JJ into a hug. "Hi, gumdrop! Where's my little man?"

She laughed and said, "He's in the living room. Come on in, guys."

We walked into the living room to see Emily on the couch and Reid on the floor, stacking blocks with Henry.

Reid looked down at the toddler questioningly. "Ah, Henry? There's a better way to go about this. See, each square has a basic theory. All sides are the same, so they have an equal center of balance..."

Hearing Reid speak teacher-ese to the little eighteen-month-old made me giggle. His head popped up, and he blushed.

"Hi, Boy Wonder!" I brushed my fingers through his long hair as I walked by to sit down next to Emily. "Hi, sunshine," I told her, grinning.

"Hello to you, too, Ms. Garcia." Emily laughed. "I guess you guys had a good vacation?"

Derek sat on the floor in front of me, turning so he could see everyone, and laughed when I blushed. "You guess right."

"Anyway...we got some stuff for you guys." I grabbed the bag Derek had put beside me and held it up. "Henry, come see Uncle Derek, sweetie."

Reid helped the little boy to his feet, and then Henry toddled over to his Uncle Derek and fell into his lap.

"Dek!"

"Hey, buddy," Derek said, scooping Henry into his arms. "Been good for your mama and daddy?"

"Mama!" Henry grinned, pointing at JJ.

I pulled the little green stuffed frog from the bag and handed it to Derek, who gave it to Henry. "Uncle Derek and I got this for you at the zoo. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Fog!"

Derek nodded. "Yes, frog." He made a couple of noises that sounded almost like a "ribbit," which sent all the adults into giggles. When Henry tried to imitate Derek, he looked awfully proud of himself for teaching the little boy the sound.

"Anyway, we got some stuff for you guys, too," I said, rolling my eyes at the big kid holding the little kid on the floor. I pulled out the four bottles of fingernail polish and held them out. "You guys can pick and choose which colors you want."

"Oh! I want the dark purple and red," Emily said, reaching out to take those colors, "as long as you're okay with the pink and cream, Jayje."

JJ took the other two bottle from my hand and nodded. "That's what I was gonna ask for anyway." She grinned as she studied her nails. "I needed some new polish. Thanks, Garcie!"

"Oh, that's not all, _mes amis!_"

I took the leopard T-shirt and tote bag out and handed them to Emily, the fish T-shirt and glass went to JJ, and finally, the little keychain, coffee mug, and puzzle book were handed to Reid via Derek.

"Oh! You went to Navy Pier? I wanna go the next time I'm in Chicago," Emily said as she looked at her bag.

"Thanks, Garcia." Reid smiled. He began flashing the pictures on the keychain up on the blank wall in front of us.

"You're most welcome! I remembered that your mug at the office is chipped in several places, so I thought you could use this one instead if you wanted. Also, when I saw the Marbles The Brain Store, I knew I had to go inside to find something for you. You can use the puzzle book on the plane when you want to ignore the boring people on the flight," I teased, looking down at Derek and then to JJ and Emily on the couch beside me.

"Hey! I resent that," Derek grumbled, teasing back. "You should know by now that I'm not boring."

I blushed as they all laughed, and turned back to Reid, handing him the small bag with the puzzles for Austin. "Give these to Austin when you get home, please."

He smiled and took the bag. "Thanks. I'll make sure she gets them."

"Oh, hey, Pen, Em and I are kidnapping you tomorrow. Austin, too, actually. She's about ready to start the next semester at school, so I thought we'd give her one last fun weekend," JJ said, grinning at my quizzical look.

I really wanted to talk to my girls about the last week and a half with Derek, so I didn't care what they had planned. But then my natural curiosity took over, and I had to ask.

"Oh boy! Where are we going?"

"Remember Serenity Now?" Emily asked.

The new spa and salon in town we'd been wanting to visit. I nodded.

"We've got appointments at noon. They'll feed us a light lunch, and then we'll get a mani and pedi, massage, facial, and whatever else we want. We'll pick you up at nine in the morning and go shopping first," JJ said.

"Excellent! Girl time!" I looked at Derek. "Not that I don't love you, sweet cheeks, but I need some time with my _chicas._"

The pretend hurt look on his face had me leaning forward and covering Henry's eyes before kissing him softly.

"Okay, I suppose I can figure out something to do while you're busy. But you have to get something to wear, because I'm taking you to dinner someplace nice tomorrow night. Got it, woman?"

I grinned and nodded. "Got it."

We told a few stories about our visits to the zoo and Navy Pier and watched Derek and Reid play with Henry until the little boy began yawning.

"Looks like it's somebody's nap time." JJ smiled at her son.

I stood up and scooped Henry up from the floor beside Derek, nuzzling his neck. He was still little enough that he had that sweet baby smell. I tickled his little belly and grinned when he laughed.

"Be good for your mommy, okay, sweet pea?"

Henry babbled gibberish as I handed him to JJ.

"Thanks for everything, Pen," JJ said as she hugged her son to her chest. "We'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Emily nodded. "Tomorrow, we're going to get more...details, even if we have to drag it out of you," she teased.

I laughed. "Don't worry, you probably won't have to do much dragging," I whispered, winking at Derek.

"Pick her up at my place," Derek said in a silky voice.

From the tone of his voice and the twinkle in his eyes, I knew I was in for a long, but amazing night. I shivered and nodded at the girls and Reid before Derek dragged me out of the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21: Saturday

**Chapter 21: Saturday  
Penelope's POV**

The alarm woke me up, and when Derek didn't budge, I poked him gently. When I got no response, I poked him a bit harder and mumbled, "Derek. The alarm."

His hand reached out to slap at the blaring alarm, and then he rolled over to hover above me. A few kisses later, I shoved him back and grinned.

"Good morning, princess," he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll show you a good morning," I teased.

He bit gently on my shoulder and rocked his hips against mine. "Mmm, no doubt, Baby Girl. I'm always up for one of your good mornings."

When he rocked his hips again, I moaned and then shoved at his chest. I shook my head and said, "Hot Stuff, I gotta get moving. The girls will be here in just under an hour."

"Okay," he grumbled before brightening considerably. "But we're showering together."

I laughed and nodded, giggling when he hopped out of bed impatiently. "For someone who didn't want to wake up, you sure are chipper!"

A wicked gleam came into his eyes moments before he scooped me out of the bed and into his arms. "Hello? Wet, naked Penelope in the shower with me? Come on, silly girl. I think you are very, very dirty..."

I kissed his neck as he quickly walked us into the bathroom. He left me to get ready for the shower while he turned on the water. When I came back to stand by the curtain, he poked his head out and said, "Well? You coming?"

"I wish," I mumbled as I stepped inside and pulled the curtain closed.

"I could grant that wish, baby," Derek teased.

"No, no, no! Get your insatiable paws off me, you horny devil." I grinned. "If I'm not ready when the girls get here, I'll tell them it was _your_ fault!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right! No threatening the love of your life, baby."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. I slid my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his muscled chest. For a moment, I held him, feeling overcome by emotion.

"I love you, Derek," I whispered over the sudden lump in my throat.

He moved a hand to my chin and tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes. "I love you more, sweetheart."

His lips met mine, and his arms slid around me to hold me upright. The kiss was a slow, easy caress of lips and tongue, with a promise of heat simmering just below the surface. I pulled back, breathing raggedly, when it became too much.

"Wash my hair?" I asked, turning in his arms.

I could almost feel him shake himself to bring his mind back to the task at hand. He reached for my strawberry shampoo as I wet my hair under the running water of the shower.

"Turn and rinse, baby," he said a few minutes later.

When we'd thoroughly cleaned ourselves and each other, Derek stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. When I followed him out of the shower, he handed me a towel, his eyes dark as they swept the length of my body.

I laughed and wrapped the towel around myself before holding my hand out for the second towel he had in his hands. Once that was secured around my hair, I followed him into the bedroom. It was only when he sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him that I noticed my comb and brush in his hand.

"Come on and sit, Pen. Let me brush out those gorgeous curls so you can get dressed."

I smiled and took the spot he'd indicated, turning so he could reach me easily. He unwound my hair and used the towel to dry it as much as possible.

"What are your plans today?" I asked as he began to carefully comb through my wet curls.

"Not sure yet. I'll probably take Clooney to the park later. I haven't been out on my bike in a while, so I may ride out to look at the house I'm in the middle of redoing. The roofers were supposed to finish while we were gone, so I wanna make sure that was done."

I shivered at the thought of Derek, me, and the purr of his motorcycle underneath us.

"It's been a long time since I've ridden on that with you. Maybe we could go riding tomorrow?"

He handed the brush and comb over my shoulder to me and stroked my cheek softly with a finger.

"Anytime, Baby Girl." He chuckled, and I turned around to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "Any excuse to have you wrapped around me."

He winked, stole a quick kiss, and then stood from the bed and held a hand out.

I was still deep in thought about the two of us and what fun we could have on his Harley. I looked down at his hand stupidly. "Huh? What?"

I blushed when he laughed. "Soon, silly girl, I promise. For now, though, you have about fifteen minutes before the girls get here, and I highly doubt you want either of us answering the door in a towel."

"Oh! Crap! No, of course not." I laughed, shaking my head. "Get dressed before you distract me with sexy thoughts again, Agent Morgan," I teased.

I walked to the closet, where I'd unpacked my bag, and pulled out a skirt and blouse before going over to pick out a bra and panties.

When I pulled out a deep red set, Derek growled behind me.

"Are you _trying_ to torture me?" he asked, his voice husky. "I'm not gonna be able to think of anything more today than stripping you of that skirt and blouse to get at those...things!" He pointed at the bra and panties I was holding.

I nodded. "Good," I teased back. When he took a slow, deliberate step toward me, I shook my head. "Not now. Company in ten minutes, remember?"

He stilled, taking a deep breath, and then turned to the closet and pulled out jeans and a maroon Henley. "Boxers, please." He smiled, holding out his hand.

I laughed, pulling open his top drawer, and then tossed the boxers to him before moving toward the bed. I set my clothes down, unwrapped the towel, and dressed as quickly as possible. I wanted to pull my hair up and grab an apple before my friends arrived. I also knew that the less time Derek had to see me naked, the less chance I had of making the girls wait.

When we were dressed, Derek went to the kitchen to get his breakfast and my apple while I fixed my hair. Pulling it up into two pigtails took little time, and then I joined him at the table with a cup of coffee and the fruit. He pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me still.

He slid a black credit card in front of me and gestured for me to take it.

"Use this to buy your outfit for tonight, baby." I started to protest, but he put a finger to my lips. "Please," he said so sincerely that I could only nod.

I finished eating the apple, enjoying the feel of his arms around me and his lips on the back of my neck. The doorbell rang just as I finished my coffee, and Derek took the cup from my hands. He helped me to my feet and then moved away so I could grab my bag and slip on my shoes.

"Have fun today, sweetness," Derek murmured as he pulled me into his arms.

I kissed him softly and smiled. "I will. You, too. What time are you picking me up tonight?"

"I'll be over at six." He walked me to the door and pulled it open. "Morning, Emily."

"Morning, guys. You ready, Garcie?" Emily's smile brightened the doorway.

"I am!" I held up Derek's card before slipping it into my bag. "Someone's paying me to shop, so let's go to it," I teased.

Derek laughed and cupped my face to brush my lips with his. "Get out, woman. Go make use of that thing and bring home something good."

I looked into his eyes and whispered against his lips, "I love you, Agent Morgan."

"Love you, too, baby. Now scoot!"

Emily took my arm and pulled me out of the house, laughing. "Come on, Pen. There'll be plenty of time later for kissy-face."

I gave one last look at Derek lounging in the doorway and then grinned and followed Emily out to the waiting SUV. I climbed into the back seat beside Austin, leaving Emily to climb in the front beside JJ, who was driving.

"Hey!" I smiled at Austin. "How are you, Magic Girl?"

She grinned. "I'm good, thanks. Oh, and thank you for the puzzles! They're _huge,_ Penelope!"

I smirked, nodding. "I figured with your love of puzzles and Boy Genius's big brain, you'd finish them too quickly if I didn't get the biggest ones they had."

She grinned. "So I hear from Spencer that you and Agent Morgan..." Her voice trailed off.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah...me and Agent Morgan."

"Finally," came the echo of two voices from the front seats.

"Oh, hush up, you two!" I rolled my eyes and grinned when they just laughed.

~*~PC ~*~

Twenty minutes later, JJ pulled into a parking spot at the mall, and the four of us piled out of the SUV.

"Where to first?" Emily asked.

"Nordstrom's," JJ and I said together.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"I take it that's _the_ place for you guys," Austin guessed with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, they drag me there every time we come here." Emily sighed, but the twinkle in her eyes gave away her amusement.

"Hey, I can find the perfect dress and shoes there for tonight."

"Where's he taking you?" JJ asked.

I shook my head. "No idea. But he said someplace nice, so I need a cute dress."

We walked into Nordstrom's and went straight to the women's department. After browsing the racks, my friends each had a dress for me to try on. I took them from the girls, left my bag with JJ, and headed to the dressing room.

First, I tried on Emily's pick of a dark blue wrap dress. When I pulled it on, I liked it, but it wasn't quite right. I walked out to the group and turned to show it off.

"Oh, no, it just doesn't fit right on top, does it?" Emily asked, shaking her head. "The color's pretty on you, but the fit doesn't work."

"That's what I thought, but I wanted another opinion," I said, looking into the mirror one more time. "Okay, next!"

I walked quickly back into the dressing room, carefully pulled the blue dress off, and ran a hand over Austin's choice. I was almost positive the olive green color wouldn't look good against my complexion, but the dress itself was cute. It was loose layers of chiffon with an Empire waist and sheer flutter sleeves.

Once the dress was on, I walked out and over to the group.

"Oh, that's cute, Pen," JJ murmured softly.

"I love the dress, but is the color okay? I think it makes me look a bit sickly," I replied as I turned a slow circle in front of the mirror.

"No, you're right, Penelope." Austin nodded. "Unfortunately, that was the only color they had. Sorry!"

"No worries. I still have JJ's, and I think it might be the one," I said, smiling.

I handed out the dress and then quickly pulled on the red dress JJ had chosen. It had cap sleeves and a crossover V-neckline style, and the matte jersey dress had a paneled A-line skirt. It slid fluidly over my head and settled gently around my knees.

I twirled once, and the flowing skirt lifted slightly. The cap sleeves hugged my shoulders and the bodice cupped my breasts and hugged every curve perfectly. The red, one of my favorite colors, was pretty against my skin.

This was it. The one.

The moment I walked out of the dressing area, three heads began nodding.

"That's the one," JJ breathed.

I nodded. "I love it. I'm gonna change back, and then let's go find some matching shoes!"

Once I was back in my own clothes, we walked across the store to the shoe department. Everyone wanted to get their own pairs of shoes, so we spread out, searching for the perfect pair.

Five minutes into my search, I found the most adorable pair of pumps. The slingback was made from a mix of leathers, including snake-embossed, floral, and leopard-printed. There was a red flower on the top side of the peep-toe. The heel and bottom of the shoe itself matched the red of the flower.

I slipped them on and tried walking on the almost three-inch heel. It was a comfortable height, and when I held the dress up, it went well with the shoes.

After putting the shoes back into their box, I told the girls I was going to look at the purses, which were right next to the shoes.

"Mind if I come with you?" Austin asked, holding her own choice of shoes.

"Of course not! Are you looking for a new one?"

"Yeah. Reid's taking me out before I start classes again, and I don't have a great dressy purse."

We began looking through the purses, and my eye was immediately drawn to a shiny gold, sequined, shimmery clutch. There was a small rose in one upper corner, and it came with an optional chain. It was just big enough to fit my cell phone, wallet, FBI identification, and pepper spray.

"What do you think of this one?" Austin asked, holding up a dark blue and black clutch.

"That's pretty! What color is your dress?"

"It's black with a blue pattern on the skirt. It should match this perfectly."

We walked back to the shoe department and met Emily and JJ as they headed our way.

"You guys ready to check out?" Emily asked.

We nodded, and I replied, "Yeah, and I want to go to Victoria's Secret before we leave. Anyone up for some lingerie shopping?"

There was a chorus of "yes" and "hell yeah," which made me laugh. I paid for the dress with Derek's card, since he'd asked me to, but I put the shoes and clutch on my own card.

We walked into the lingerie store with bags hanging over our arms. There was something for everyone there, so we all went different directions. Emily headed over to the teddies, while JJ went to the babydolls and Austin to the camisoles.

I started to go toward the bras and panties, but my feet took me to the corsets instead. I rifled through a few black, white, and purple ones, but I finally found one that just screamed my name. I knew from past purchases which size would fit perfectly, so I found it, grabbed some white, lace-top stockings, and checked out.

Within ten minutes, the rest of the girls made their way one by one out to the little bench I'd claimed.

JJ looked at her watch. "Perfect timing! We have about twenty minutes until we need to be at the spa."

We talked and laughed the entire way to the SUV, gossiping a little about the men in our lives. Austin admitted that she was nervous because she and Reid would be going to Las Vegas to see his mom soon, and she hadn't met her yet. JJ quietly said that she and Will were trying to have another baby so Henry would have a sibling close in age. Emily asked us to keep it to ourselves and said that John had asked her to marry him.

"I told him I'd think about it. It's such a huge step, and...well, marriage is kind of a big step, especially with our jobs. I mean, look at Hotch and Haley. Rossi and all three of his ex-wives. I just don't know if I wanna go that route."

"Do you love him?" JJ asked calmly.

"Of course," Emily said, shooting her a look.

"You've known each other for years. You aren't going blindly into the relationship. No, you don't have to get married. Will and I aren't married, and we have a solid relationship. But just because Hotch and Haley didn't work out—or Dave and all his exes—doesn't mean marriage doesn't work."

"Just keep your heart open to the possibility, pumpkin," I said, bumping her hip with mine gently.

Emily said she'd seriously think about John's proposal, and we urged her to talk to us if she needed to. The mood had lightened considerably by the time we reached the SUV. We piled all the bags into the back and then headed over to the spa.

~*~PC ~*~

The first thing we got to do when we reached the spa was eat a wonderfully catered lunch. Emily and I chose the same sandwich, while the other two different ones. The selection was beyond amazing. We all had a cup of soup and an iced green tea as we sat around the small table.

While we ate, we filled out the little papers that told the spa exactly what services we wanted. All of us signed up for the ninety-minute full body massage and the basic facial. We were each getting a manicure and pedicure, as well. Emily and I were the only two who chose to get waxed.

"Don't even come near me with that stuff." JJ cringed as she thought about it. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Jayje," I said, laughing, "you had a _baby_! That's gotta be more painful than a wax!"

"Don't care. I got Henry out of the deal. I'll shave myself, thank you very much."

We laughed at the derision in her voice.

"Well, I'm getting not only my legs and underarms done, but I'm gonna shock the hell out of Derek and get a bikini wax, too," I said proudly. I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. I wanted to try it out, and I knew Derek would love it.

"Oh, ouch, not me," Emily said. "I'll stick to my legs, underarms, and uh—" she paused before continuing "—eyebrows."

We laughed when she reached up to smooth her fingers over her thick brows.

When we finished lunch, one of the ladies from the spa came in and asked us to follow her. She led us to a small room that looked very similar to a gym's locker room. There were toilets, sinks with plenty of mirrors, and even a few hair dryers built in to the wall near the mirrors. Near the lockers were a few benches and chairs.

"There are robes just over here," the woman said, pointing off to the side. "Please undress, to either your panties or nude if you're comfortable, and put on a robe, and then come out to the main sitting area of the locker room. We'll go from there to your massages."

When we'd all robed up, we filed out to the bigger room on the other side of the curtain. Another spa lady was waiting, and she led us to a large room filled with tables. Curtains were pulled back around four of the tables, turning it into its own little "room" for the four of us.

"Please choose a table and lie down on your stomachs. You can set your robes on the chairs behind the tables. Your massage therapists will be right in. We have two men and two women working today. If any of you would prefer to have a woman, please just let them know. Dustin and Ulysses won't be offended." The woman smiled and close the curtain around the tables.

JJ whispered, "Who doesn't care that they get a man?"

Emily and Austin shrugged. "I don't care," Em said, looking at Austin. "You, either?"

"Nope, not a bit," Austin replied, smiling.

"Well, not me," I said with a grimace. "I'm still shy around Derek, let alone a stranger!"

The four of us chose our tables, laid the robes on the chairs behind them, and then climbed up on our stomachs. I pulled the sheet over me and then turned both ways to look at Emily and JJ to my left and Austin to my right. All of them were settled on the tables under their sheets already, too.

"Everyone ready?"

The woman's voice from behind the curtain startled us, and we laughed.

"Yes, we're ready," JJ answered.

When the four people walked into our curtained off area, the same woman said, "Hi, ladies. I'm Sarah. This is Crystal, Dustin, and Ulysses. Did Tori let you know you had a choice of who you could get to do your massage?"

"I don't mind Dustin or Ulysses," Emily said, raising her hand slightly. "Austin, on the end, doesn't mind, either."

Austin raised her hand and nodded.

"Okay, great. Just take a moment and relax, and then we'll begin."

I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes, really ready to relax completely. I heard some soft music begin playing and footfalls as they chose a table. Soon, I heard a new voice in front of me, and I opened my eyes to see the young, dark-haired woman Sarah had introduced as Crystal.

"Hi, I'm Crystal. I just wanted to introduce myself and ask if you had any questions before I began."

"Oh, hi! I'm Penelope. This is my first massage. I don't think I have any questions, though."

She smiled. "Okay, then, just relax, and you'll feel boneless in no time."

She was right. An hour and a half later, my entire body was more loose and relaxed than it had been in a long time. The only sounds for the previous ninety minutes had been the quiet music in the background and the soft voices of the massage therapists directing us to turn and move when needed.

"All right, ladies. We hope you enjoyed your massages. Someone will be in to do your facials in ten minutes."

As soon as they left, I sat up, the sheet gathered around me, and looked around at my friends. They looked as happy and relaxed as I felt.

"Wow, we have _got_ to do this again sometime," I said with a sigh. "That was amazing!"

"I knew you'd love it," JJ said, grinning. "Really, with work, this should be something the FBI pays for. Think we can talk Hotch and Dave into taking on Strauss for us?"

We all laughed and then snuggled back down on our backs to wait for the next treatment.

~*~PC ~*~

An hour later, the four women who had come in to do our facials smiled and gave us our next instructions before leaving the room. Our faces had been deep cleaned, exfoliated, rubbed with a toning solution, given a botanical refining masque, and moisturized thoroughly. I felt amazingly fresh and wondered how my skin looked.

"So you guys are gonna get started on your manicure and pedicure while Emily and I stay here to get waxed, right?" I asked JJ and Austin.

"Yep, and then as you finish, you'll come join us in the other room for your own mani and pedi," JJ replied. "Once we're done with that, it'll be time to get you home so you can get ready for your big date."

"Okay, you guys get out of here so we can get started. Don't wanna run late," Emily scolded JJ, who just smirked as she and Austin left the room. Once they were gone, Em turned to me. "Do you want them to pull the curtain between our beds for privacy, or are you okay leaving it like this?"

I shrugged. "I'm all right with it like this. You'll be too busy getting your face done to look at me, I'm sure," I teased with a grin.

"Oh, shit, don't remind me!" She laughed. "I hate getting this done, but with all this dark hair, it's a necessity."

For the next hour, I bit my lip to hold in the tears as I was covered with the warm wax and then plucked within an inch of my life. The bikini wax was the most painful thing I'd ever gone through, aside from being shot. When she finished, though, I looked in the mirror and was incredibly happy with how it had turned out. Plus, I knew Derek would be so turned on that really, any pain was almost immediately forgotten.

Emily and I finished at about the same time, so we padded out to the other room together. JJ and Austin were almost finished, so we took the seats beside them and waited for their technicians to finish.

"Can we stay in here and talk with our friends while you do theirs?" JJ asked the woman working on her fingernails.

"Oh, yes, please feel free." She smiled at all of us before looking back down to swipe the light pink polish across JJ's last nail.

~*~PC ~*~

I moaned my way through the foot massage after the soak in the warm water. I tended to take good care of my feet, so she didn't have to do much in the way of maintenance. She trimmed a few nails and then polished them with the same red polish I'd chosen for my fingers.

After the same warm soak of my hands that I'd gotten for my feet, she used jojoba oil to massage and gave them a bamboo exfoliation scrub treatment. Apparently, those two things worked in combination to soften the skin and make it look young and renewed. Once she'd trimmed my cuticles and shaped my nails, she painted them the deep red that would match my toes and my new dress perfectly before proclaiming me finished.

Emily finished with her clear polish just after I finished mine. Once we were dry, we were led back to the locker room so we could change back into our clothes. When we finished dressing, we went out to the reception desk and got in line to pay.

Austin paid first, and then JJ stepped to the desk. "Hi. If you could put the other three on one bill, I'd appreciate it. I'll be using this to pay." She held out a credit card for the woman behind the counter to swipe through the machine.

"Jayje, wait, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to stop her from handing over her card.

Emily said, "Garcie, this is from us to you, as a thank you for letting Will and John know that we could use a phone call. You do so much for us, as a team and as our friends, that we thought it was high time we did something for you."

I started to protest. I certainly hadn't had the team called because I wanted something in return. They were my family, and they'd had a long case and needed the comfort, so I'd given it the best way I knew how.

JJ must have seen the look on my face, because she carefully took my hand, avoiding smudging any of the fresh polish. "Please, Pen, let us do this. It would mean a lot."

I swallowed hard to hold back my tears and finally nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"It's our pleasure, sweetie," JJ said happily before turning back to the receptionist.

I was quiet the entire way back to my apartment. It had been a fun day with my best girlfriends, and I was incredibly touched with their gift of the spa treatments. When Emily pulled up at the curb in front of my building, I smiled.

"Thanks again, you guys. I had a lot of fun today with all of you. Em, JJ, I'll see you Monday. Austin, don't study too hard. Give us a call when you need a break, and we'll all get together for a movie at Derek's house or something, okay?"

"I will, Penelope. I'm glad I was able to go with you guys today. It was a lot fun!"

"See you later, Pen," JJ and Emily called as I grabbed my bags and got out of the SUV.

I turned and waved as I headed up the sidewalk, and it was only after I entered the building that I heard the SUV pull away.

When I got into the apartment, I looked at my clock and realized I had an hour until Derek was supposed to pick me up. I still needed to fix my hair, put on my makeup, and get dressed in the hot little dress I'd bought earlier. I needed to hurry because my Prince Charming would be arriving soon, and I didn't want to make him wait!


	22. Chapter 22: Saturday Night

**Chapter 22: Saturday Night  
Derek's POV**

At five minutes before six o'clock, I was sitting at Penelope's curb. Tonight was kind of a big night. I had the necklace I'd bought in Chicago in my pocket. I was dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone like Pen liked them.

As soon as the clock hit six, I walked up her door, holding the bouquet of pink and purple tulips I'd bought at the florist on the way over. I knocked, and within seconds, the door opened. What I saw took my breath away. She was standing there, every inch the goddess I knew her to be. All shades of red, luscious curves, and golden hair, like a movie starlet straight from the silver screen.

"Woman, you are amazing," I said, my voice huskier than I'd intended it to be.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks. I know," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes.

I ended up fixated on her beautiful lips. There was something about my woman and red lipstick; I had a sincere fetish for it now. The combination was enough to tempt a saint into sin.

But what a way to go!

I looked at my watch and made an executive decision. I set the flowers on the chair beside the door and pulled her to me. One hand slid low on her back, the other moved carefully into her curls, and I dropped my lips to hers. The hand in her hair tilted her head just a bit to better the angle as my tongue coaxed her pillowy-soft lips apart. She sighed into my mouth, a little breathless noise of contentment and need all wrapped into one sound.

Finally, I pulled away, knowing if we continued down the path we were on, we wouldn't make it to dinner. I looked down at my gorgeous angel and nearly dropped to my knees. Eyes closed, lips parted slightly, breathing fast and shallow. She was the picture of wanton seduction.

When she finally opened her eyes, they were sparkling with laughter. "You know I'm gonna need to fix my lipstick after that, right?"

I nodded. "It was worth it, sweetheart. I just couldn't keep away from those tempting lips one more second." I checked my watch again and then sighed. "As much as I'd love to continue that, we do need to get going. I'll wait here for you. If I came inside, we might never leave."

She blushed and then turned away toward the bedroom. On her way past the chair, she picked up the bouquet of flowers. She took one deep breath with her nose buried in the blossoms and detoured to the kitchen. I heard the cabinet open, and then the water in the sink turned on. She came hurrying back to the living room, set the vase of flowers down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and then continued on to the bedroom.

I noticed her pretty gold wrap, which matched the little purse she'd been carrying, lying across the back of the chair beside the door. When she came back into the living room and stood in front of me, I held up the wrap and draped it around her.

"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled, tucking the fringed ends of the wrap through her arms so it would stay put. "And thank you for the beautiful flowers. I love them."

"At your service, milady," I said with a deep, theatrical bow. "And you are most certainly welcome. A beautiful lady deserves beautiful flowers on a date."

I smiled when she giggled.

"Come, my prince. I'm eager to show you off tonight. You look very handsome."

Her hand moved to smooth out an almost non-existent wrinkle on the front of my shirt. I picked her hand up in mine, kissed her fingertips, and then took her keys from her other hand. I ushered her out the door and then locked it behind us before dropping the keys into her open clutch. As soon as she snapped it closed, I put one hand on her lower back and guided her outside to the SUV waiting at the curb.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

The minute Derek's lips met mine, my eyes fluttered closed, and I whimpered softly. His tongue slid between my lips and stroked mine. He tasted of mint toothpaste and the pure sweetness that is simply Derek. I luxuriated in the feelings he was provoking. When he finally pulled away, I felt frozen, as if I stood perfectly still for long enough, that magical moment would never fade.

After a long moment, I opened my eyes and grinned. I teased him about needing to fix my lipstick, but we both knew the kiss had been worth that and more. I wanted nothing more than to drag him inside, and when my cheeks heated, I knew he understood. Instead, I turned away and began moving toward the bathroom to fix my lipstick.

That's when I noticed the flowers sitting on the chair. I'd been so engrossed in how sexy he looked in all black, I'd missed the beautiful bouquet. I picked them up and took a long sniff of the pink and purple blooms as I walked into the kitchen to find a vase. I liked red roses as much as the next girl, but from a long-ago conversation, Derek had remembered my favorites.

I filled the pretty crystal vase from the last flowers he'd gotten me and then set them on the table in the living room before going to fix my makeup. When I came back out, Derek was holding up my gold lamé wrap. I smiled and stood in front of him while he draped it across my shoulders.

When I thanked him for the help with the wrap and for the flowers, he bowed like a true gentleman. I giggled like a schoolgirl with her first crush. I was completely and utterly smitten with the handsome man in front of me, and I couldn't wait to let everyone know.

I would use any excuse to touch him, so I brushed at a tiny wrinkle on his shirt as I told him I was ready to leave. He kissed my hand and then locked my door, settling his strong hand on my lower back after he dropped the keys into my clutch.

I could feel the heat from his warm hand through the thin fabric of my dress, and it sent shivers up and down my spine. It was going to be a wonderful night, and I intended to enjoy every moment.

A few minutes into the drive, Derek turned right onto the US-1 highway, which was the highway that would take us to Fort Belvoir. I had a feeling we were going to Woodbridge, though, which was about halfway between Quantico and Fort Belvoir. When he turned off the highway onto Occoquan Road, I knew I'd been correct.

We pulled into the parking lot of Bistro L'hermitage, one of the D.C. area's best French restaurants. I turned to look at Derek and smiled.

"Really? We're having dinner here?" I'd been wanting to come here for dinner ever since I'd moved to Virginia, but I'd never had the opportunity. At his nod, I asked, "Have you ever eaten here?"

He shook his head and then answered after he finished parking the SUV in one of the closest spots to the door. "No, sweetheart. I didn't have anyone I wanted to bring here—until now."

I leaned over the console and kissed him softly. "Thank you," I whispered. "You remembered how much I've been wanting to come here. That means a lot."

His hand came up to cup my cheek, and his thumb brushed across my skin softly. "My pleasure, I assure you. Now, shall we go in and have a wonderful dinner?"

When I nodded, he released my face and opened his door. I waited patiently for him to come around and help me out. I was wearing heels and didn't want our evening ruined if I fell getting out of the vehicle!

We walked into the restaurant with Derek's hand splayed across my lower back possessively. I knew he was telling the world to back off, that I was his, and I loved that feeling. I'd never felt that way with Kevin or any of the other men in my past. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that he loved me enough to want to warn off other men.

The hostess greeted us as we walked inside the beautifully lit entry. "Hello. Welcome to Bistro L'hermitage. Just the two of you?"

She was tall, thin, and gorgeous—just the type of woman Derek normally dated. I got a funny feeling in my stomach when she looked Derek over from head to toe.

"We have a reservation under the name Morgan," Derek said, smiling down at me.

He barely paid her a glance, which sent gooey feelings through me. I smiled at him in return and then turned my attention back to the hostess.

"Oh, yes! Follow me, please."

She grabbed two menus from beside the hostess stand and then turned and began walking through the main dining area. We followed behind her, Derek's hand a continued warm presence at my back, until we reached a small room at the back corner of the restaurant.

She opened the door and handed us our menus. "Have a seat inside. Your waiter will be in to see you soon."

When she walked away, I turned to look at Derek. "What did you do?" I asked him, feeling surprised and a bit confused.

"Come on, princess. Everyone's waiting." He smiled and pushed me gently forward.

I stepped through the door, and my eyes locked on the large, round table in the middle of the room. There, sitting in eight of the ten chairs, were the rest of the team and their dates. Will, John, and Austin were there with JJ, Emily, and Reid.

My eyes teared up, and I blinked furiously to avoid ruining my makeup by crying. "You guys!" I looked up at Derek. "When did you plan this?"

He smiled. "The Friday we were in Chicago, while you were out shopping with my mom and sisters. Surprised?"

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him gently before letting him guide me to one of the free chairs. I settled in beside JJ and turned to look at the three girls.

"You! You all knew today!"

They laughed and nodded.

"Aren't you glad we didn't ruin the surprise, though?" JJ asked, leaning over to hug me.

"Of course," I answered. "So what's the occasion?" A huge group surprise dinner, the shopping and spa trip this morning... Obviously, something was going on.

JJ smiled and looked around the table before answering. "Just celebrating friendship."

Yes, something was definitely going on, if JJ's reaction was any indication, but I was in such a good mood that I was just going to roll with the punches.

"Oh, okay. Friendship is good," I said, smiling back.

We all chatted about our time off until the waiter came to take our order.

Hotch spoke up first. "We'll take two bottles of your Sauvignon Blanc, please."

After ordering, I turned to JJ while Derek gave the waitress his order. "Where's Henry?" I looked at Hotch across the table. "And Jack?"

"Haley offered to watch Henry since Jack was there tonight already. We're gonna pick him up after dinner."

"Oh, that was very nice of her," I murmured. "I bet you guys are glad to get a few hours to yourselves."

She looked at Will and smiled before answering. "It's good, yes." Her eyes sparkling, she said, "My parents are coming up for a visit in a couple of weeks, and they'll keep an eye on him overnight so we can really have some time to ourselves. That'll be even better."

I laughed and nodded and then turned back to Derek when Reid leaned over and grabbed JJ's attention.

~*~PC~*~

Nearly two hours later, after lots of good food, conversation, laughter, and wine, the busboy finished clearing away the last of the dinner plates. A new bottle of wine was passed around the table to refill all our glasses, and then Derek cleared his throat and stood. He smiled down at me and began to speak.

"Penelope, tonight wasn't just about friendship. A couple of weeks ago, we finished an extremely tough case. You put that amazing mind of yours to work and realized we all could use a phone call from someone special in our lives. You surprised us all then, just as you have continually surprised us almost every day you've been with the team. We all wanted to do something to thank you for your support, friendship, and love, so this, tonight, is for you."

I swallowed hard as he leaned down to kiss me softly and then sat back in his seat as Hotch stood.

"Penelope, it's been a pleasure working as your boss for the last five years. You fit in with the team immediately and continue to impress us all with your spirit, even dealing with the things we do. You knew that having Jack call me would mean more than anything. It meant the world. Thank you."

He pulled out a small envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and passed it around the table to me.

At his nod, I opened the envelope and grinned. I held up two tickets to the next Godsmack concert in Richmond. "Hotch! One of my favorite groups! How did you know?"

He smiled. "I remember you listening to them several times over the last few years, and you mentioned something to Emily and JJ in the office a few months ago about wanting to go to a concert on their next tour." He raised his glass of wine. "Sharing a good wine is like sharing good friendship. They each get better with age. To good wine and to even better friendships."

We all raised our glasses and drank a sip of wine as Hotch sat and Reid stood up in his place. He passed a gift bag around the table until I took it from Derek. When I opened it, it was a hardcover collection of Frank Miller's most famous works.

I grinned and held it up to show Derek.

"Only Reid," he murmured, shaking his head with a grin.

Reid cleared his throat, interrupting me before I could begin looking through the book.

"Garcia," he began, his voice cracking in the middle syllable. He swallowed nervously, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing.

I smiled to myself, looking at my boy wonder, ready to wax poetic. One would think that with the number of facts he spurted regularly to classes and countless law enforcement agencies, speaking in front of a group wouldn't be that difficult.

But I knew better. When it came to something from his heart, Reid stammered and showed his young age. Knowing he was doing that now, that this truly came from his heart, touched me more than anything he could ever say.

"Garcia," he started again, and then he smiled warmly. "Penelope. I am not someone that utilizes emotion over facts. I think. I try not to feel." He started to laugh a little. "Rather Spock-like."

He winked at me. He knew I would get the joke, considering we were both sci-fi fans. I smiled back encouragingly.

"Somehow, you knew how I'd feel. That life appeared to be nothing but callous calculation. When it would be the most simple and most prudent to forget human feeling, humanity at all...when darkness tempted yet again, you reminded me of the light in my life and made me embrace feeling again." He shrugged a bit with a gentle smile. "All that from a simple phone call.

"Thank you for caring enough about me...about all of us, to treat us like family." Reid raised his glass and was quickly followed by everyone around the table. "To the big sister of my heart."

My eyes were teary as I carefully clutched the book with one hand and sipped my wine with the other. Derek's warm fingers gently massage the back of my neck under my hair, which helped me relax and kept me from falling apart.

When Reid sat back in his chair, Dave stood up.

"When I started back at the Bureau, one of the things that was most surprising was the little tech girl we had at our beck and call. I quickly learned that you play an important part on this ragtag band of misfits we call a team. Without your quick fingers and quick thinking, solving our cases would be much harder and would take much longer. You can do things with a computer that my tired old brain can't even comprehend."

"Tired, old brain is right, old man," Derek teased from between Dave and me. Everyone laughed, including Dave, as I elbowed Derek gently, shaking my head.

Dave laughed before continuing. "My gift _was_ a dual gift to you and Morgan, but now I'm reconsidering that idea..." He glared playfully at Derek. "JJ told me that you'd been to the youth center while up in Chicago and were planning to go back if they could get new computers donated. I'm giving you carte blanche to order anything and everything the center needs tech-wise. We'll work out the details when it's time, but you'll be able to order as many systems as you think they need, as well as any extras you think would be beneficial. When the time comes for you to go up to install them, any flights you and Morgan need will be covered, as well."

Derek stood and shook Dave's hand, pulling him in for a manly one-armed hug as I sat in my chair, my mouth gaping like a fish. I teared up finally and swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling.

"Thank you, Super Agent," I said sincerely.

Once Derek was back in his seat, Dave raised his glass. "To Penelope."

"To Penelope," the group echoed.

I sat there, blushing furiously, embarrassed at the attention. I didn't understand what the big deal was. I did my job, that was all. I was still mentally shaking my head as Emily and JJ both stood.

"Pen, you are more than our coworker," Emily started. "You are our friend. Our sister. None of us tell you often enough how much you mean to us, on the job and off. We're sorry about that, but we hope now you know."

JJ nodded. "Our thank you for having John, Will, and Henry call us, and for simply being you, was the afternoon at the spa. The three of us—" she motioned to Austin and then to the two of them "—had a great time with you, just as we always do. We love you, sweetie."

She and Emily raised their glasses, and Emily said, "To the best tech the FBI has, and to the best friend anyone could ask for."

I raised my glass and drank another sip and then stood and walked over to stand between JJ and Emily. I pulled them into a tight hug and whispered, "I love you both. Thank you."

When they released me, I went back to my seat. I started to reach for my glass, but Derek put a hand on mine to stop me.

"Not yet, sweetheart." He stood and pulled me up beside him, holding my hand with his. "From the moment I met you, Penelope Garcia, you gave me a safe haven from my sometimes horrendous job. You brighten my day every time we speak." He opened his other hand to show a beautiful necklace to me and then the group. "You gave me your heart in Chicago. This necklace symbolizes that you will forever hold mine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him down for a kiss, only pulling away when Emily whistled and Hotch cleared his throat in amusement.

"Put it on me?" I whispered.

He nodded and then turned me around and carefully placed the necklace around my neck, fastening it at the back. I was still in Derek's arms, admiring the necklace, when JJ and Will walked up to say goodbye.

"Hey, Garcie, we're heading out. We need to pick Henry up before it gets much later. See you Monday, okay?" JJ pulled me out of Derek's arms and into a hug.

"Of course, sunshine." I smiled. "Give my baby a kiss from his Auntie Pen."

Will pulled me into a gentle hug. "Thank you for taking such good care of my girl," he drawled in his cute, southern accent.

I laughed. "It's my pleasure. Drive safely."

They waved to the rest of the group and then left the room, just as Hotch and Rossi walked up.

"I've got a kid to pick up, too," Hotch said as he patted my shoulder gently. "Jack was very happy to see you yesterday. He said I had to invite you both over to play again soon."

We all laughed at the thought of a playdate with the sandy-haired little boy.

"Thanks again for the tickets, boss man," I told him. "I'm so excited about seeing Godsmack in concert!"

"I'm glad you liked them. Take care. I'll see you both Monday at work."

"Good night, Hotch," Derek said as Hotch clapped him on the shoulder once before leaving. "And you..." He turned to Dave. "That's a big donation, man. It'll mean a lot to everyone up there. Thanks."

I threw my arms around the older profiler, hugging him tightly. "It's a truly wonderful thing you're doing, Super Agent David Rossi. Thank you."

He jerked slightly in surprise and then awkwardly patted my back until I took a step back into Derek's arms. "No trouble at all, kitten. Just make sure they get put to good use, the both of you, all right?"

"We will. Good night," I told him, smiling.

He nodded and then waved a hand at everyone as he walked off.

"Anyone up for a drink?" Emily asked.

I looked at Derek, who was gazing down into my eyes. Looking back at Emily, I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we're gonna head home. I want to show Derek what else I bought today," I teased, winking up at him.

His eyes widened slightly and grew darker as he realized what I meant. "Yes, time to go. Now."

I grinned. "Em, Austin, thanks again for taking me shopping and to the spa today. We'll definitely have to do it again. Reid, I love the book, my sweet young genius. Thank you. John, it was good to see you."

Derek reached out and shook John's hand and then kissed Austin's cheek. "See you Monday, kid. Prentiss." He and Emily smiled at one another before he turned back to me.

Holding the book from Reid and the envelope from Hotch in one hand and my hand in his other, he pulled me away and out the door. Laughter followed us from the small room as we walked out of the restaurant to the SUV.

"So, Baby Girl, tell me about this other purchase you made today," his husky voice enticed from behind the wheel as soon as we pulled away.

I simply grinned and shook my head. He'd find out soon enough.

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Derek's POV**

Pen was quiet the whole drive back to her apartment. No matter how many times I tried to coax the answer out of her, her lips were sealed. Thoughts and images flew through my head, and every single one of them had my dick so hard that it threatened to pop the zipper of my pants.

Fuck, I'd been hard from the moment I saw her in her little red dress and fuck-me lips when I picked her up for dinner. It hugged every curve, just begging me to run my hands over her.

We finally arrived back at her place. Pen opened the door and led the way in. She stopped and then turned and smiled at me. I loved her smile; it was a mixture of sex kitten and innocent angel that always drove me wild.

"Wait here, Hot Stuff," she said, pressing me toward the couch with her fingertips on my chest. "You're not the only one with surprises planned this evening."

I smiled my crooked grin at her and took a seat on her couch. I kicked off my shoes, undid a couple more buttons on my dress shirt, and started to get comfortable. I was even more curious now about what she planned, but figured it could be just about anything. Crossing my ankle on my knee, I put my arms behind my head, ready to really kick back and relax.

A few minutes later, she walked back out of the bedroom.

_Fuck. Me._

At that point, I was anything but relaxed.

The woman was an absolute sex goddess, a walking wet dream. I'd thought earlier in the evening that she was spectacular, but now... Heaven help me for what I was thinking now.

She was wearing a little number in red satin with white polka dots and white trim. It was pressing her magnificent breasts up to illegal proportions and nipping her waist enough to emphasize the luscious curve of her hips.

I smirked to myself; she did know how much I liked curves...

It was hard, but I dragged my eyes away from her fantastic breasts enough to notice her legs in silky stockings. The best part was that the stockings didn't go completely up her leg. They left about four inches of sexy thigh just above the garters, an area my tongue was itching to lick.

On her feet were these adorable little red, feathered heels that obviously were meant for the bedroom only. They added to the entire ensemble...but at that point, I was counting the seconds until I had them, and her, off her feet.

I realized then that I'd been staring for a long time. I met her eyes, which were smiling at me as much as her perfect, made-for-sex mouth was. I brought my fingertips up to my mouth; I could've sworn I was drooling. She was so extraordinary that she knocked the smooth right out of me.

"I take it you like it," she said, the teasing in her tone very pronounced. She was obviously very happy that she had the upper hand.

I took just a moment to get myself together, swallow back the need to throw her on her back and really make her smile, and recover my smirk.

"Hell, yes," I growled, taking a few predatory steps toward her.

In that moment, the look on her face changed a bit. The tease was still there, but pure hunger was much more pronounced. She had come dressed to play; it was game on.

I reached out for her and pulled her against my chest. The last coherent thought I had was how good she felt pressed against me, and then pure desire took over and rationalization went out the window.

I had to have her. My mouth took hers with as much passion as I had in me. I needed to taste her, touch her, claim her. I had one purpose in life: to make her mine.

She gave back, opening her mouth and taking as much as she gave. She was so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her taste. My tongue slid along hers, slippery and soft. I was damn greedy; I needed more.

I slid my hands down the length of stiff satin covering her back to the rounded curve of her ass, pressing her hips into mine. She raised on her tiptoes; her inner thighs cradled where my cock was straining.

At that point, there was no turning back. I needed to have at least one taste of her sweetness, right that second.

Sinking to my knees, I trailed my hands along the corset, along the nipped-in curve of her waist.

She was looking down at me, her eyes dark, curious, passionate. I wanted to turn those eyes molten with desire and satisfy my own hunger for her.

I brought my hands around to her ass, cupping the soft curves in my hands. When I pulled her forward, she stumbled and took a step apart.

I ran my hand from her ankle, up the length of the white silk stocking, to where that sensitive patch of inner thigh was bared. Her breath caught as my fingertips trailed closer to her panties.

The skin on her inner thigh was soft, warm, damp. She was very excited; that only added fuel to the fire in me. I had to taste that dampness. I leaned forward and slowly licked up her creamy inner thigh.

She brought her hands to my shoulders, keeping balance. I smiled, continuing to drag my tongue upwards and pressing my fingers into the satin covering her.

"Oh, my God, Derek," she moaned. "Please..."

Her voice became weaker as my fingers trailed under the edge of her panties. I moved the satin and lace aside, slipping my finger into her wetness. I was momentarily shocked when I realized she'd gotten waxed while at the spa. She wasn't completely bare—that was good; she was a woman, not a little girl, so she should look like one—but she'd gotten enough taken off that I knew when I put my mouth on her, she would be super sensitive.

I'd apparently been still too long, because she cried out again, pressing her hips forward in a plea for satisfaction.

She began to shake, needing fulfillment. I toyed and played, stroking in and out and then dancing my fingertip across her clit. She was shuddering, and her knees were buckling.

I removed my hand completely, only to replace it with my mouth. Her thigh was delicious, but the source was even sweeter. I licked and sucked in earnest, my tongue diving deep within her when I felt the first spasms shake her. She cried out and held onto my head, grinding her hips into my mouth.

I waited until her tremors subsided before I pulled her cute little panties back into place. I gave a kiss to her silken mound and then rose to my feet.

She was still swaying, dizzy on her feet and flushed from passion. It turned me on, knowing that she was drunk on pleasure. I was ready to experience that pleasure, too.

"Wrap your legs around me," I commanded, bending my knees and lifting her up. Her heels went flying as she complied, keeping her arms around my neck. We stayed kissing, deep, tongue-tangling kisses. My hands remained pressed on her ass, holding her up, as we made it through the beaded curtain to her bed.

I moved my hands up from her ass to her waist, slowly guiding her long legs down to the floor. I continued to kiss her, feasting on her mouth, her neck, the bounty of her breasts pressed upward for me.

The corset was sexy, but simply in the way of my lips. I needed her bare for me now. I wanted to tease, to taste her perfect pink nipples, to see the blush of passion touch her entire body. First, I unhooked the straps holding the corset to her stockings, and then I reached my hands behind her. With a quick flick of my wrists, the eye closures opened, and the corset fell to the floor.

As hot as I was, as hot as she'd made me, I still wanted to take my time and love her properly. I picked her back up in my arms and laid her gently in the middle of the bed. I moved to stand at the end of the bed and looked down at her.

Curls spilling on the pillow in soft, blond ringlets. Eyes alight with excitement and desire. Lips swollen and red from our kisses. Legs parted enough that I could see the evidence of her arousal dampening her little polka-dotted panties.

"Simply stunning," I murmured.

"I wanna see you," she whispered, her voice straining to stay even.

I smiled and then slowly unbuttoned my shirt until it was hanging open. Her breath caught and then sped up considerably when I shrugged it off to the floor.

Her eyes followed the movement of my hands as they went to my belt to tug it off. When I popped the button of my pants and slowly slid the zipper down, I watched her throat as she swallowed hard.

I hooked my thumbs into the sides of my boxers and pants, and she held her breath as I guided them over my hips until they dropped to the floor.

I took a step toward the bed as she finally began to breathe again, her eyes making a slow trek up my body to my face.

I noticed her cheeks were flushed; the pink had spread down the column of her throat to cover her chest completely.

I crawled up the bed on all fours, feeling like the panther I'd reminded her of at the zoo. I wrapped my fingers around her slender ankles. The silky stockings rasped against my hands as I slid them up her legs. My fingers teased the edges of her panties, and then I slowly slid them down her legs and off her body. I tossed them to the floor behind me, where they landed with barely a noise beside the discarded corset.

I moved up to lie beside her. My fingers continued their trail up the smooth skin, over her curves, between her rosy-tipped breasts, and up the column of her throat.

She stopped the movement of my fingers by taking my hand and bringing my fingers to her lips. She nipped the tip of one finger, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and said, "My turn."

~*~*~PC~*~*~

**Penelope's POV**

Derek had spent the last few minutes giving me pleasure, making me feel worshiped. Now, it was my turn. I wanted to give him the same pleasure he'd given me, to make him feel as cherished as I had felt.

I pushed at his chest with my hand. I wasn't strong enough to move him if he didn't want to move, but my intentions were clear. He rolled to his back, relaxed, his hands clasped behind his head. There was a wide grin on his face, as if he were saying, "Do your best."

I moved over him until I was straddling his thighs, my legs tucked underneath me. When I leaned forward, his erection was trapped between us. I smirked when he sucked in a breath as my breasts rubbed against his length.

"You know," I teased, "I could get used to all the pampering I got today. That massage felt awfully good."

I ran my fingernails lightly up his washboard abs to his chest. When I moved them back down, I stopped first to circle his flat, brown nipples. I scraped my nails across them, bringing them to tight little buds before continuing down to trace each of the muscles below them.

He made a sound of arousal, what sounded like a combination of a purr and a growl, before he answered. "It's a good thing I like giving massages, then, sweetness."

I scooted back and then used my knees to push his legs apart so I was kneeling between them. I leaned forward again to continue tracing patterns on his lower abdomen with my nails. The light scratches turned a soft white before fading back to his normal skin tone. My nails moved lightly across his hips to his thighs, teasing every inch of skin I touched.

When my hands reached the apex of his thighs, I raked my fingers gently through the curly hair at the base of his erection. He moaned, loudly, this time. I moved one hand back to his thigh to brace myself. The fingers of my other hand curled around the pulsing hardness of satin flesh. Leaning down, I touched my tongue to the damp tip of his penis.

"Fuck," he hissed.

His hips bucked as my mouth closed around him. I experimented, sliding my tongue along his length. I savored the musky taste of him as I took him deep into the heat of my mouth. I sucked gently, licking, lapping, nuzzling, until he cried out. He dragged me up his body until I was straddling his hips, his erection trapped against me. It slid along my wetness, bumping my clit with every movement.

"Derek," I whimpered, my body shivering.

He grabbed me by my hair, pulled my head back and, like a vampire, sucked at my pulse point until I squirmed against him. My blood turned to molten lava.

His teeth climbed my throat, taking stinging little nips on the way to my mouth.

Using both thumbs, he outlined my mouth, staring into my eyes, before crushing my lips with his. His tongue swept inside, ravishing my mouth and sending a darting, intense pleasure to the juncture of my thighs.

His hands moved down to cup my ass, and then he lifted and moved me just enough that when he set me back down, he slid inside me completely. I was instantly overcome with pleasure and cried my release against his lips. He waited until my body began to still, and then I suddenly found myself on my back with him still buried inside me.

His hands moved to my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I kept them there when he moved his hands to my hips. He began to move his hips, sliding almost completely out before slamming into me again. He was so long, so hard, that every thrust seemed to hit bottom with an almost painful intensity. He raised my hips again, giving him a better angle. It sent a new round of pleasure as he hit that special spot inside me.

I made a strangled noise as I felt my insides tightening. One of his hands moved between our bodies and found my clit. When he lightly pinched the little bundle of nerves, electricity surged, sending white heat exploding behind my eyelids.

Derek leaned forward, nuzzling my neck as he made a few final, hard thrusts. He came hard, his breath ragged against my ear. Mine was nothing more than thready moans against the dampness of his neck.

He collapsed beside me and pulled me until I was lying half on top of him. My head was on his chest, one arm flung across his stomach, one leg over his. I was using him as a full-body pillow as I drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**Chapter 23: Epilogue  
Penelope's POV**

"Derek, I wish you'd gone with the team. They need you," I told him with a sigh.

Derek set the mug of hot tea on the table beside the couch and then sat down next to me. "Baby Girl, _you_ need me more than they do right now. _They_ will be fine."

I laughed. "Derek, it's just Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"I know, sweetness, but your back has been sore since yesterday, too. You're eight and a half months pregnant, P. I couldn't leave you here alone."

I shook my head. My poor husband of nearly three years had been worrying his head off for the last twenty-four hours.

"Derek, Austin's in town, just a phone call away. I have the FBI on speed dial, for goodness' sake! I would have been fine." I took his hand before really looking up into his worried eyes. "But I do love that you're so worried about me. Thank you," I whispered.

He moved one hand to cup my face, and the other moved protectively to my rounded stomach, holding our son safe. I leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I love you, Penelope Morgan," he said against my lips.

"I love you, too." I smiled. "Now, this little mama needs to teach your son to stay off her bladder. I swear, it's every two hours right now! Help me up, please."

Derek stood and pulled me to a standing position. As soon as I took my first step, I felt a gush of wetness between my legs. I looked down and then back up with a terrified expression that matched the one on my husband's face.

"Is that..." he stammered.

I nodded. "Better go get the bag," I said with a grin.

Derek took the folded blanket from the back of the couch and set it on the cushion, and then he helped me sit back down on top of the blanket. "Yell if you need me. I'll just be right down the hall in the bedroom," he said quickly.

As he moved away, I began thinking of this same month almost three and a half years earlier.

~*~PC~*~

_Derek and the team had been on a case for over a week and were due back later in the afternoon. We'd been dating for over a year and a half, but even now, being away from him was hard._

_The phone in front of me rang, and I hit the button with the end of my pen. "You've reached the All-Knowing Oracle of Quantico. How may I be of assistance?"_

_Prentiss laughed. "Hey, Garcia, I need your magic fingers."_

_I turned to the computer. "Hit me," I told her, smiling._

_I was puzzled when Emily had me searching for art deco engraved scrolls engagement and wedding ring in eighteen karat rose gold, but I entered the information anyway._

"_Okay, I have it. What do you need?" The line was silent. "Em?"_

_I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard the voice behind me. "She doesn't need anything, Baby Girl. I do."_

_I squeaked and flew around in my seat to look at the man standing in my doorway._

"_Derek! What are you doing back already?"_

_I started to stand and move toward him, but he put his hand up to stop me. "Stay there, please," he requested softly._

"_What? Why?" I asked. When he stepped up in front of me and dropped to one knee, my hand went to my mouth. "Oh!" I gasped._

_He took my hand in his. "Sweetheart, I wanted to wait and do this in more of a romantic setting, but the last week away from you changed my mind. I couldn't wait. I knew the minute I got back that I had to come see you."_

_I swallowed hard. "I missed you, too, handsome."_

_He smiled nervously and then took a little black box out of his pocket. My jaw dropped and tears pooled in my eyes when he opened the little box to show me a gorgeous diamond ring._

"_Penelope Anne Garcia, you are the love of my life. You changed my life for the better the moment I met you. Will you do me the honor of become my wife?"_

_I didn't even need to think twice. I threw myself into his arms, knocking him backwards until I was straddling him on the ground. I kissed him hard, punctuating each word with another press of my lips to his. "Derek—Morgan—I—love—you!"_

_He sat up, holding me on his lap, and laughed. "Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes!"_

_I began to cry as he slid the beautiful, antique-looking ring onto the third finger of my left hand._

~*~PC~*~

A sharp pain in my belly interrupted my memory, and I cried out. "Oh, God, that hurt!" I tried breathing like we'd learned in birthing class.

Derek came flying into the room with a bag over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Did you have a contraction?" He dropped to his knees and put his hands on the swell of my stomach, rubbing gently.

I nodded. "So much stronger than they were before," I said, my eyes tearing.

"It's okay, honey, I've got you. Let me clean this up, and then we'll get you changed and go. We can call Dr. Samuels on the way."

He picked up the towels he'd brought out with him and used one to soak up the mess on the floor. Once the floor was dry, he helped me pull my now-dirty dress and panties off and tossed them on the used towel.

"Did you bring a—"

He held up a second towel.

"What about pan—"

In his other hand was a clean pair of panties and a new dress I could pull on over my head.

"I gotcha, Baby Girl, don't worry. Now, let's get you dried and dressed so we can go meet our little man, okay?"

I nodded tearfully and let him wipe my lower half dry with the towel. He helped me pull on the purple panties and matching dress and then helped me to a standing position.

"Don't forget to let Clooney in," I reminded him as he picked up the bag.

"Already done. He's eating from the freshly filled food bowl. I'll call Katherine to take care of him after we get you settled in at the hospital." He smirked. "Any other reminders?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head...and then nearly doubled over when the pain of the next contraction hit. I heard Derek reminding me to breathe, and when the pain began to recede, I stood straight again.

"How long was that between contractions?" I asked, trying to get a look at the watch on his left wrist.

"About fifteen minutes. Let's go, sweetheart. Neither of us wants you to deliver our son in the living room," he teased.

We walked slowly to the garage, pausing only long enough for Derek to set the alarm and lock the door behind us. He helped me into the SUV and then jogged around to the driver's seat. As soon as Derek pulled onto the road, I grabbed his cell phone and dialed my doctor's number.

"Dr. Samuels' office, how may I help you?" the receptionist answered pleasantly.

_She obviously wasn't having a baby at the moment_, I thought unhappily.

"Yes, this is Penelope Morgan. Could you please tell Dr. Samuels that my water broke and I began having contractions a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Morgan, I'll give him the message right away. How far apart are the contractions?"

"It was fifteen minutes between the first two," I said, rubbing one hand gently along the swell of my tummy.

"Okay, I'll go tell her now. He'll meet you at the hospital. Just sign in at the front desk, and then you can go straight up to the maternity floor. You're preregistered, correct?"

"Yes, we did that two weeks ago when we went on the tour."

"Great. Good luck, Mrs. Morgan!"

I hung up on Ms. Perky before I could bite her head off for being so chipper.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked quietly, reaching for my hand.

I rubbed my thumb along the soft skin between his thumb and first finger. "Yeah, just nervous. She said Dr. Samuels would meet us at the hospital. We're supposed to check in and go right upstairs."

"I'm right here, honey. I'll be with you every step of the way, okay? Just keep reminding yourself that you'll be holding our baby boy in a few hours."

I nodded. "Thanks, Derek."

As we drove, I let my thoughts drift off again.

~*~PC~*~

"_Are you ready, Pen?" JJ asked. "Hotch is outside."_

_It was my wedding day, the day I'd been dreaming about for the last four months, ever since Derek proposed. Who was I kidding? I'd been dreaming of this day for years._

_I nodded. "I'm ready. Thanks for getting everyone out so I could have a minute to myself."_

"_No problem, sweetie. Everyone else is in place, including Derek."_

"_Okay, let's do this, then." I smiled, my lips trembling from nerves and excitement._

_JJ handed me the beautiful bouquet filled with pink and purple tulips, cream and light pink roses, and some Baby's Breath and greenery. She opened the door and handed me off to Hotch, who held out his arm._

"_I'm going to go get in place," she said, smiling. "See you up there."_

"_Thanks, JJ," Hotch replied. As soon as she was gone, he asked, "Ready?"_

"_Absolutely," I answered._

_When Derek and I had been on this very same boat before, we'd been too busy telling each other our feelings to do much exploring. We were getting married outside on the deck, and then we would all come below to have the reception. I was excited about it all and more than ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan._

_Hotch and I stood at the bottom of the stairs behind the line of my friends and family that were serving as bridesmaids. Des, my soon-to-be sister-in-law, was at the top, ready to lead off, with Austin and then Emily behind her. My matron of honor, JJ, was directly in front of Hotch and me._

_I knew Reid, as Derek's best man, would be waiting beside my soon-to-be husband, and beside him would be Dave and Jerome. As soon as Hotch handed me off to Derek, he would take his place at the end of the line._

_Soon, we could hear music, and the door slid open at the top of the stairs. Sarah was playing a beautiful instrumental version of Andrea Bocelli's _Con Te Partiro_ on her violin, accompanied by Rachel, Jerome's wife, on the piano. The line in front of me began to move slowly._

_The moment I got to the top of the stairs with Hotch, my heart began to speed up and my breathing got heavy._

"_Relax, Penelope," Hotch murmured softly. "Just remember, in a few seconds, you'll see Derek, and everything will be fine."_

_I nodded and smiled, relaxing almost instantly. "Thanks," I whispered._

_The wedding coordinator from the cruise ship motioned for us to go ahead, and we stepped around the corner, onto the long red carpet that led past the few chairs to the front of the ship._

_As we began to walk, I saw everyone else who had flown or driven to be with us. Derek's mother, James and his mom, and a few other kids from the youth center, including Jerome and Rachel's son Shawn, were sitting on the right side of the aisle._

_On the left hand side of the aisle, I saw John sitting with Will. John was helping keep little Henry and Jack out of trouble, since Will had his hands full. JJ's attention was split between watching me and looking at the four-month-old little girl in Will's arms._

_Finally, my eyes made their way right to the middle and focused on Derek. He stood proudly, no tension evident in his shoulders as he watched me slowly walking toward him. When I reached his side, he shook Hotch's hand. Hotch turned to me and kissed my cheek before moving off to the right to stand beside Jerome._

_The breeze was blowing lightly, just enough to keep the August heat from being overpowering. Derek reached out to tuck a stray curl—that was the only bad part about the wind, that my hair wouldn't stay out of my eyes—behind my ear. He smiled, mouthed "I love you," and then we turned to face the officiant._

~*~PC~*~

"Baby Girl? Are you okay?" Derek's voice roused me from my thoughts just before I clutched my stomach.

I panted and gripped his hand tightly when he reached out to me.

Minutes later, I finally relaxed. "Sorry, did you say something a minute ago?" I asked.

He smiled, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "I called your name several times. You were just really quiet, and I got worried."

"Oh, I was just thinking, trying to relax. Remembering our wedding, actually," I explained with a soft smile.

"Ah, good memories, I hope," he teased.

I nodded. "Of course! The best."

He continued to hold my hand until we pulled up to the hospital. "I'll let you off here and help you inside. You can get checked in while I park, and then we'll go upstairs. Sound good?"

I nodded, ready to be inside and upstairs where everything would be safe for the baby.

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse led us into a room on the fourth floor. Assuming everything went according to plan, this would be my room for labor, delivery, recovery, and the entire stay until I was released from the hospital.

Once I was in an ugly, uncomfortable hospital gown and reclining as comfortably on the bed as I could, Derek said, "I'm gonna go call my mom. Do you have your cell phone in your bag?"

I nodded. "I'll call JJ so she can tell the rest of the team."

He smiled. "Better you than me. I'm gonna have enough on my hands telling my mom. You know she wanted to be here."

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame your son. He's the one who wants to come two weeks early!"

He laughed as he dug through my bag for my cell phone. He kissed me softly and handed me the phone before going into the little bathroom so we weren't trying to talk over each other.

I hit the speed dial for JJ's cell phone and listened to it ring three times before she picked up.

"Pen? What's up?"

"Hi, Jayje. I just wanted to let you know we're at the hospital. My water broke earlier, and I've been having contractions. We're all checked in and waiting for the doctor to come check me."

"Oh! I'd scream, but I'm in the middle of the police station, and I don't want to suddenly find myself surrounded by surprised policemen." We both laughed at the image. "How're you feeling?"

I laughed with her. "I'm okay so far. They hurt, but nothing I can't handle."

"Just remember, there's no shame in asking for drugs if it gets to be too much. Better to have the drugs and be able to get a little rest than not take them and be exhausted later. More so than you already will be, I mean," she teased.

"Thanks, JJ," I said with a groan. "Just what I needed to hear."

"Really, sweetie. You'll be fine. Keep us updated, okay? Good luck!"

I sniffled, holding back tears. "I wish you were here," I said softly. JJ had planned to be in the room with us if the team had been in town.

"I know, Pen, so do I. But Derek is there. Lean on him, and he'll help."

"I will. Thanks. One of us will call you later. Stay safe, sunshine," I told her before hanging up.

Dr. Samuels walked through the door to my room just as Derek stepped back up to my bed. He held my hand as the doctor performed a check.

"Well, it looks like you have a bit to go. You're only at about five centimeters, so you're about halfway there. Do you need something for the pain?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay for now. They hurt, but nothing I can't live through. I may change my mind when they're closer together, though," I said seriously.

He nodded. "Just let the nurse know. I'll be back in to check you in a couple of hours, unless something changes between now and then. Katie will be in and out to keep an eye on you. Let one of us know if you need something."

"Thanks," I said, still holding on to Derek's hand tightly.

~*~PC~*~

Five hours later, I gave one last hard push and felt a sudden emptiness as our son came into the world. After a few tense seconds, the most beautiful sound in the world echoed through the room as our son cried for the first time. I looked up at Derek to see the same look on his face that he'd had we got married: love, awe, and happiness, all rolled into one.

Dr. Samuels finished cleaning me up as the nurses took care of the baby. Minutes later, the little bundle wrapped in blue was handed to Derek, who promptly sat down in the chair beside the bed. He held the baby up so I could touch his perfect little cheek.

"He's so beautiful," I said in a choked voice.

His skin was pale, just a touch darker than mine, but I knew it would darken a tiny bit as he grew older. His eyes were the same deep brown as mine, but their shape definitely came from his daddy. The curly mop of dark brown hair came completely from me, as did his perfect little mouth.

"Welcome to the world, Michael Aaron Morgan," I said quietly, stroking his perfectly soft cheek. I looked up at Derek with a smile. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you, P. Thank you for being my wife, my best friend. Thank you for giving me this perfect little miracle." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Thank you for being the woman who thinks so much of others that she took care of her family when they needed it most. I love you."

I felt like the Grinch because my heart suddenly grew ten sizes as I looked at my husband and son.

"As I you," I whispered. "Always."


End file.
